


Number Zero; The Witch - Diego Hargreeves x OC

by I_am_Ryn



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Ryn/pseuds/I_am_Ryn
Summary: 'You are nothing without your abilites, Number Zero'Lexi Hargreaves, Number Zero, The Witch.OC x Diego(An Alternate Universe, as Lexi is another Hargreeves child, making 8 of them) Follows the tv show, as well as my own ideas)©️ The character 'Lexi', no matter storyline, second name, family, is copyrighted. She is my own creation, do not steal my character, because you steal my work as well.





	1. Number 1

The bruise was now starting to form on my cheek. No longer just a red mark, but the purple pigments were now starting to seep through my skin. At least I only walked away with a bruised cheek, the other men had broken noses, wrists, even a knee cap or a shoulder. I went lightly on them. They deserved a hell of a lot more than what I gave them.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I gently placed my fingertips on the slowly forming bruise, pressing lightly. Hissing in pain. Yep, that one is going to hurt for a while. The words the men spoke, still echoed in my head like a nightmare.

“ _This isn’t the end!”_ One of the men spoke, before they ran off into the black SUV. I obviously didn’t catch the number plate, but I had a feeling, with the black and white suits, and the black SUV, these men were the normal men loitering in the streets at night.

Opening the mirror cabinet hanging on the wall in my bathroom, I grabbed the painkiller gel, squeezing a pea sized amount onto my finger, before massaging onto my skin. This would help with the pain. Putting the gel away, I looked into the mirror, staring at myself, before shaking my head and turning off the light, heading straight to the kitchen. Passing the living room, I grabbed the television remote and turned it on, the screen coming to life, before I disappeared into the kitchen. After what I went through, I needed a fizzy drink and some junk food. My type of healing food. Not a tumbler of whiskey.

_‘Breaking News! Billionaire Sir Reginald Hargreaves has passed away…the billionaire who adopted eight children, whom all were born suddenly from mother’s who weren’t pregnant the previous day. The seven children he raised, became the children of the Umbrella Academy…’_

My thumb and index finger were clasped around a salt and vinegar stick, paused in that moment. I just felt, stuck. Shoving the crisp into my mouth, I quickly left the kitchen and entered the living room.

It was true. He was finally dead. His old wrinkly bearded face on the television, wearing his monocle, staring right at me. My wish had finally come true. No tears fell, no heart break, just…just happiness, a smile appearing on my face.

He was dead. Yes!

I gently placed my finger on my cheek, pressing lightly, feeling the pain radiating through my skin. I wasn’t dreaming. This was real.

Reginald Hargreaves was finally dead. Grabbing the television remote, I switched the channel over onto a music channel, before turning to my window in my apartment. The city sky line of Hamilton staring at me. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, staring at the screen. An email, from mom.

Not our real mom. Just a robot who cared for us, because that man never had a caring bone in his body.

Opening the email, I couldn’t help but scoff. She was arranging a funeral to say goodbye to our father, which meant going back to the house. Seeing everything, the house, the people, him.

I hadn’t seen him since…well I lost count. It was a long time ago. And now I would see him again. Diego. Number Two. Things ended badly between us, and we hadn’t seen each other since.

Shaking my head of thought, I put my phone away. Should I go? Waste my time for an old man who took all my child hood away? Or dance and spit on his grave? Say a fuck you old man!

Yes. I would go.

Happiness spread through my body, before I headed to the bathroom to let the shower water cascade down my body, as I sung to an invisible concert in the shower. This was my type of celebration. I would phone my boss and tell her I need time off for the funeral, use my holiday up. She wouldn’t be happy enough to let me go, after all, I was saying goodbye to daddy dearest.

A day later…

My boss was more than happy to let me take some time off. A week maximum, they needed their best fashionista behind the desk soon. Though she was also confused, as I always told them my father was a piece of nothing, I told them I was going back for my family.

Of course, they knew who I was, and what I did when I was a teenager. Wearing those masks, fighting bad guys, red glowing hands. But that wasn’t me no more. I was Lexi Hargreaves…I should really change my last name. It gave it away who I was.

The taxi finally pulled up outside the house. The Umbrella Academy. Where eight children were raised, with no actual childhood. Just taught and used on how to use their abilities to fight crime, while he sat back and did nothing.

Sometimes I wished, Diego would just throw a blade at him, end the torture.

Paying the taxi man, I got out of the car and stared at the doors. Umbrella symbols on the glass doors screaming The Umbrella Academy. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the door and gently opened it. The doors becoming two small doors, the giant stair case leading up to another floor and then another. The huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling in the hallway, this screamed an entrance.

“Ah, Miss Lexi, you came” I turned my head seeing Pogo. Some would say a family pet, but he…he was more like a father, just hairier.

“I couldn’t miss this opportunity, Pogo” I smiled at him before he continued to look at me. “What?” I asked him.

“Nothing, Miss Lexi. You just…have changed a lot” he smiled “I see you have decided to decorate your body with ink and jewellery”

“Let’s say it’s my way of healing” I explained “When people look at me, they recognise me as Number Zero, one of the Hargreaves children. Plus, with our father, I needed to make myself better, distract people from who I was”

“I don’t blame you Lexi” Pogo nodded.

“Is anyone else here?” I asked him.

“Yes, Luther is here, the rest will hopefully be on their way” he informed me.

“Okay…I’ll be up in my room” I told him, heading up the large stair case, finding my room in this maze of a house.

Looking at the wooden door of my bedroom, I placed my hand around the door knob, slowly twisting before pushing the door open. My room was spotless, and just how I left it. The sound of heels clicking caught my attention.

“Do you like it?” I quickly turned around and saw mom behind us. Grace. The robot, android, what ever you wanted to call her. She still looked the same, same smile, same hair, same red lip stick. Same caring side, that was never going to be erased.

“Did you do this?” I asked her, looking around my room.

“Of course, keeps me busy, plus I do enjoy looking at the memories of my children” she spoke in her kind happy voice. “Let me look at you” She asked me. Turning around to face her, she observed my face, then stood back and looked at my body. “You’re all grown up” she smiled brightly, her white teeth showing.

“Well that’s what happens when you finally move out and get all those years back you lost” I told her. Her face fading.

“If I could give you a child hood to remember, I would, my dear”

“Mom. Trust me, I do have a child hood to remember, I’m trying to forget it…it’s not your fault” I told her. “We just have to move on”.

Mom nodded at me and placed her hand on my cheek, before she frowned and removed her hand.

“What?” I asked her.

“You’re in pain…your facial expressions gave it away…my dear what happened?” she asked me, concerned.

“Just some men, who thought they could take advantage of me. I defended myself” I told her “I just have a bruise to remember” I sighed to myself.

“You will have to make sure Diego is careful with you, we all know how protective he is of you” Mom commented, but I frowned.

“Diego?” I asked confused. But realised something. They didn’t know. “Mom…Diego and I…we’ve gone our separate ways…a long time ago…he moved on last time I checked” I mumbled. And the last time I checked, it hurt.

“Oh my dear…I’m so sorry…I know how much he cared for you…I hope you find happiness one day” she smiled “I’ll be downstairs, I’ll make some cookies and drinks for when the rest arrive” she nodded, clasping her hands together, before walking off. I closed the door behind me, but not completely.

Shaking my head, I walked over to my bedside table, opening the top drawer, the first thing I see was the mask we had over our eyes. To protect our identity, it’s like Superman wearing glasses, you can still see the rest of your face. Shaking my head, I threw the mask in the bin behind my door, before rummaging through. Finding the polaroid picture of Diego and I. The last day at the Academy before we both moved out together. I guess because we were no longer under Reginald’s control, maybe it was something for him to find, and have a heart attack over. It was forbidden under his house hold, like everything else was. I then found a red journal, a gift from mom. To write our feelings and thoughts down, or even our day. She thought it was a sentimental gift, a way of screaming our feelings out on paper. She knew growing up in the household wasn’t easy.

Standing up and flicking through the pages, I heard the creek of my door slowly opening, looking around I spotted an empty vase that once had flowers in, either from mom or Diego, to brighten up my room. Creating a small red glow around the vase, the same glow emitting from my hands, I quickly threw the vase towards the noise, knowing someone was there, but before I could allow the vase to break against that person, I stopped it in front of Diego. Our eyes locked.


	2. Number 2

“Really? A vase?” Diego asked me, breaking the eye contact.

“Why not? Adds more scars to your face” I told him grabbing the in mid flight vase, the red glow disappearing from both the glass and my hands. “You shouldn’t sneak up on me” I warned him.

“Maybe I just wanted to see if you still have it” He commented.

“Still have what?” I asked confused.

“The Witch inside of you”. Reginald had called me The Witch. He never told me why he called me that, until I asked Pogo. He simply handed me a comic book. A Scarlet Witch comic book. We somewhat shared the same ability. Telekinesis, forcefield and energy blasts, all into one, called Psionic energy. And when I found that out, inside of me felt a little badass.

“Sadly, she isn’t going anywhere” I sighed sitting down on the bed. Diego moved, and sat on the bed beside me, but slightly away, giving us a small distance.

“Why are you sad? You hated dad” He commented, confusion in his tone.

“Oh, trust me I did. I guess I am sad because it didn’t happen anytime soon…and our childhood got robbed. It took this long for him to kick the bucket” I sighed staring at the photo attached to my vanity. A picture of all of us, standing together, outside a bank wearing our famous masks. That was our child hood, fighting crime. And it’s not what I wanted.

“Was being superhero’s really that bad?” he asked me.

“Let’s put it this way, Diego. I promised myself and my future kids, if I do have any, that I would make sure they have the best damn child hood ever. Nothing like mine. No fighting crime. No limits to when they can play, except bed time…our child hood was full of fighting and rules…he used us for his image” I sighed standing up from the bed, walking over to my vanity, and taking the picture of us off the mirror, admiring it. We may have all been smiling…except for Ben. But inside, I know we all hated it.

“So then why are you here?” Diego got off the bed as he questioned me.

“Why do you think Diego? Have you ever heard of the saying? I can’t wait to dance on your grave, or spit on it? It’s something like that…anyway. That is why I am here. To dance and spit on daddy dearest’s grave” I smiled excitedly, putting the photo down, and heading out of my room. Then I felt a hand clasp around my own hand.

Warmth spreading through my entire body, giving me a fuzzy feeling inside. Diego always managed to do that. Give me warmth. Stopping me in my tracks, I turned to face him. “What, Diego?” I asked him.

“Just…be careful” He warned me, which confused me.

“Be careful? Of what?” I asked.

“The family’s reaction to why you are here…I don’t…want you to get hurt” He slowly told me.

“Diego…we all hated him…I’ll be fine, you have no need to worry about me now” I assured Diego, heading out of my room, after he let go of my wrist.

Heading downstairs and into the main sitting area with the bar, the rest of the gang was here.

“Lexi…wow…you…look” Allison was lost for words. I couldn’t help but raised my eyebrow.

“I look what?” I asked my so-called famous sister, who got her career by ‘lying’.

“You look…inked” She finally spoke out.

“This is what happens when you are slightly damaged” I added. “When the man who raised you, keeps reminding you every single day, you are nothing without your powers, zero…inking my body and pressing needles through my ears, somehow allowed me to heal” I explained to her.

And my dear Number Three, Allison healed herself by faking her entire career.

“Well, I think you look fabulous” Klaus grinned, holding a glass of whiskey in one hand, a cigarette in the other. And I wasn’t going to question his fashion sense. This was Klaus.

“Please tell me you are wearing underwear under that skirt…even though it’s not mine…I just don’t fancy seeing your penis” I told him sitting down on the opposite sofa, Vanya could enjoy the somewhat commando Klaus on her sofa.

“Well it’s not like you haven’t seen one of our penises’ before, dear sister” Klaus chuckled to himself. Frowning, my right hand glowed red, along with his whiskey glass, flicking my wrist, sending the glass flying on the other side of the room, glass smashing on the floor.

“Whoops” I smirked at him.

“Damn, Lexi. That was dad’s best whiskey” he pouted at the glass and brown liquid on the floor.

“Shame…so are we going to do this funeral or what?” I asked, looking up at Luther, who had doubled in size.

“Yes, we will. But I want to discuss something with you lot first” Luther spoke out.

“What is it?” Vanya asked him.

“I don’t think dad died of a heart attack- “Luther’s explanation was stopped quickly, as Diego spoke out.

“Ah, seriously? Are you still going on about this?” Diego asked, standing beside the sofa next to me.

“What did we miss?” Allison asked confused.

“Dear, Luther thinks dad was murdered…but I’ve checked every window and door, and they have been untouched” Diego explained his side of the story.

“But dad’s monocle is gone…we all know, he never not wore it, and now it’s gone” Luther explained.

“It’s just a monocle, Luther” I shrugged “Can we get this funeral going or not?” I asked.

“Can you just be patient?” Luther asked me, getting agitated. I frowned as I stood up.

“I came here to dance on daddy dearest grave, and right now, I see no grave, so if there is no funeral happening, I’m leaving” I explained to him. “I am not wasting anymore of my time for that so-called father, who destroyed our childhoods”

“You forgot spit…spit on his grave” Diego mumbled to me. I looked at him with a face that gave away with an ‘are you serious’ look.

“Wait…is that why you came back? Just to make fun of our dead father?” Luther asked, anger in his tone.

“Obviously. And if you think the rest of them came because they are so saddened by our father’s dead, then your blind, and they are stupid for thinking otherwise…I get it Luther. You were daddies’ number one” I shrugged “Come find me when the funeral is actually taking place” I informed them, walking out of the room, and stepping over the broken glass, heading up the stairs, to the very top of the house.

Of course, Luther would react like that. He was brainwashed by the man. Given the Number One status, thinking our father really cared, goes straight to your head after a while. I wonder how much oxygen, Luther lost in his brain after being sent to the moon for 4 years?

Standing on the roof of the house, I over looked the city, breathing in that city air.

“You really hated him then?” I heard the soft voice of Vanya, standing behind me.

“Why shouldn’t I hate him?” I asked her sighing.

“I thought you were his prized pupil, being powerful and all” Vanya commented. I turned around and looked at my normal sister.

“Let’s say. I know how it felt when father kept telling you every day that you were nothing special, just normal” I explained to my sister. Vanya just nodded at me.

“I forgot…what dad used to tell you every day, at least you had gifts” She added.

“Gifts he used and abused” I simply told her. “You know, sometimes, I just wished I was just like you, normal”

“Really? But I was nothing”

“But at least you got to live somewhat of a normal child hood, you didn’t have to train to punch, kick or send energy blasts towards dummies. Instead of going to school and making friends, we were either trained to fight bad guys, or just train…Vanya. I get that this might not make any sense to you. Why would Number Zero with such abilities, complain about her life?” I asked her the question. “Because we had a father like him. He used and abused our powers every day…you got away with having some what of a normal child hood” I told her, leaving my position and walking past her, before stopping. “If you can complain of your somewhat normal life where he treated you differently. I can complain of my ruined life, because of him” I told her, heading into the greenhouse, passing a small tent, before going down the stairs, finding my bedroom and closing the door behind me.

I may complain a lot about my superhero child hood life, but I hated it. I hated him.


	3. Number 3

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling of my old childhood room. Not much of a childhood, so it was just a room to me now.

I couldn’t believe Luther wanted to investigate the old man’s death. So, what if he was murdered or had a natural dead. He was dead and gone. End of. But this was Luther we were talking about. Daddy’s boy, Number One. Stayed behind to stay with the old man, for what? To be used. Luther was manipulated, given a title and it goes to his head.

Sitting up from my bed, I opened my bed side table drawer, taking out a photograph of Diego and I. We were young, in love and stupid. But yet, we shared a lot of memories together, memories that were the only good ones at the academy. And then after we left, we continued to share those memories, until Diego practically chose superhero life over an actual life with me.

Laying back on my bed, my hand glowed red, along with the photograph, gently moving my fingers to make the photograph float in the air. I continued to stare at our teenage selves. Not much had changed, just added scars, some ink and holes in my ear where needles went through.

I couldn’t help but look at the way Diego looked at me in the photograph. I looked straight at the camera, with my smile, but he, he was looking at me. His eyes told it all. Love and lust. Unless I was just making it all up, thinking that’s why he was looking at me, or he just didn’t want his photo taken.

_‘Children behave, that's what they say when we're together. And watch how you play. They don't understand. And so, we're’_

I frowned hearing…a voice speaking from across the hall, the voice getting louder and louder. And it made no sense whatsoever. The red glow from my hand and the photograph disappeared, making me catch the photograph. Sitting up, I walked to my bedroom door, opening it, before realising it was music. From what I could sense, it was coming from Luther’s room. Closing the door behind me, I placed the photograph in the back of my jeggings, before biting my lip. Suddenly, I felt a smile creep onto my face, music was my thing. My drug, my cure. And I knew when it came to music, I couldn’t help but either sing-a-long, mime-a-long or…dance.

_‘Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands. Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me. And we tumble to the ground and then you say’_

I couldn’t help but start to move my body, slowly swaying my hips, my arms moving along, my feet travelling across my room.

_‘I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound’_

I couldn’t stop my body from enjoying the song. Though I listened to music from nowadays, sometimes you couldn’t beat a classic. The lyrics soon blurred out of my mind, only listening to the music, keeping to the beat.

Spinning around, moving my arms, smiling, giggling to myself, that is what happiness looked like. As I continued to dance, I spun around again, before noticing that vase, that vase that I nearly threw at Diego, moving slightly. Frowning I walked over to it before watching it shake violently, throwing itself at me, luckily, I moved out the way, the sound of glass smashing against the wall echoing my room.

“Okay…this isn’t me” I frowned, feeling a small tingle, the same small tingle I would feel when using my abilities. Looking down at my hands, my hands glowed red, but I wasn’t using my powers.

The sky turned dark outside my window, the house slowly shaking. Walking to my window, something large and blue was in the garden. Frowning I quickly left my bedroom and headed down the stairs, seeing the rest of the misfits looking confused.

“What’s going on?” Vanya asked before looking at me. I put my hands up in defence.

“It’s not me. I’m not using my abilities” I told her.

“Then why are your hands glowing red?” Luther asked me. I looked at him frowning.

“And did you notice that the big blue thing in the garden isn’t red…it’s blue…it’s not me” I told him following the rest of them outside.

Wind hitting us. Leaves flying in the air around us, as we stared at the blue anomaly in mid-air. Crackling from the blue thing sounding like thunder and lighting. Suddenly Klaus came out of nowhere, throwing a fire extinguisher at the thing.

“What did you do that for!” Luther asked him.

“I don’t know!” Klaus shouted.

“What is that!” Allison shouted out; the damn thing was pretty loud.

“I don’t know!” Luther responded.

“It’s some sort of energy!” I shouted out. Faces looking at me. “My powers are made up of some sort of energy…and the fact that, that thing is activating my powers…it must be energy based!” I explained to them.

“Can you get rid of it!” Luther asked.

“I have no idea!” I shouted wondering if I should give it a go.

“Everybody get behind me!” Luther shouted out.

“Yeah! Get behind us!” Diego shouted, pulling me behind him, not letting go of my hand.

The wind was now picking up, creating a strong current, but something, something was in that blue flying…thing. A man, an old man, like he was being shoved into the anomaly. Before he shifted, my eyes widening at what was happening.

“What the…” Suddenly the body dropped onto the floor, the blue thing gone. We stood in shock standing in front of us. “Five?” I asked confused, seeing the youngest Hargreeve standing in front of us. Five admired his body, before looking at us.

“Shit” He sighed to himself. “I need a cup of coffee” He announced heading into the academy, leaving us dumbfounded.

“I know I am the only one who can see dead people…but you saw teenage Five, right?” Klaus asked confused.

“Oh, we saw him” Allison nodded.

“Let’s see what he has to say for himself” Luther told us, following the big guy inside, loosening my hand from Diego, but we couldn’t help but linger the touch with our finger tips.

Heading into the kitchen at basement level, we gathered at the table, watching Five fix himself some food and a cup of coffee.

“What’s the date? The exact date?” Five asked

“The 24th” Vanya responded.

“Of what?” he asked again.

“March” Vanya answered.

“Good” Five nodded continuing to fix the sandwich.

“So, are we gonna talk about what just happened? It’s been 17 years” Luther asked and told him. Earning a scoff from Five.

“It’s been a lot longer than that” Five told him, portaling behind Luther, before portaling back.

“I haven’t missed that” Luther told him sighing. “Where did you go?” He asked.

“The future. And it’s shit by the way” Five informed us. Already it had been a few hours and pretty much everything had happened.

We fought. We danced. Five came back. Anything else?

“Called it!” Klaus shouted out.

“I should have listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice…nice dress” Five complemented Klaus on the skirt he borrowed from Allison.

“Wait how did you get back?” Luther asked.

“In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward, into a suspended quantum state version of myself, that exists across every possible instance of time” Five explained.

…What? We all looked at him dumbfounded.

“That makes no sense” Diego commented.

“Well it would if you were smarter” Five added, Diego standing up wanting to go after Five, but Luther’s single big arm holding him back.

“How long were you there?” Vanya asked him.

“Forty-five years. Give or take” Five answered.

“So, what you are saying, that you’re 58?” Luther asked.

“No, my conscious is 58. Apparently, my body is now 13 gain”

“Wait, how does that even work?” Allison asked.

“Delores kept saying the equations were off” Five mumbled.

“Delores?” I asked frowning.

Five ignored my somewhat of a question before picking up a newspaper, seeing the front page about the old man being dead.

“Hmm, I guess I missed the funeral” He commented.

“How did you know about that?” Luther asked.

“What part of the future do you not understand?” Five asked. He had a point. Pretty obvious Luther. “Heart failure, huh?” Five asked to confirm.

“Yeah” Diego answered, before Luther interrupted him.

“No” Luther commented, looking at Diego.

“Hmm” Five mumbled. “Nice to see nothing’s changed”

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Luther frowned asking Five.

“What else is there to say? It’s the circle of life” Five told him, before portaling out of the kitchen, leaving us without him again.

“Well…since we all came here for a funeral. Maybe we should actually do it, so some of us can return to our somewhat normal messed up lives?” I suggested to him. This wasn’t a family reunion. This was a chance for me to spit and dance on his grave, then I would return back to my lonely life.

“And that is something I actually agree with” Diego commented.

“Of course, you would” Luther mumbled. Lexi looked at him, her fingers glowing red, flicking her fingers, creating the glowing red mug of coffee on the table to spill onto Luther’s coat.

Hearing a storm brewing outside, I would need my coat. There was no way I was using an umbrella. Those have been banned out of my life. Leaving the kitchen, and heading to the second floor, I heard feet running after me.

“Lexi, wait!” Diego called out. Sighing, I turned around to look at him.

“Yes, Diego?” I asked him.

“After the funeral is done…can we talk…civilised talk, over a drink…?” Diego asked.

“Talk about what?” I asked him.

“Just…to talk, Lexi. That’s all I want to do” he told me, his face telling me he just wanted to talk. Though there was nothing to talk about…but this was Diego.

“Fine. Not a bar, a café” I told him.

“We can go to that café we used to sneak out and go to. Sells the hot chocolate, whipped cream and marshmallows…my treat” He knew how to warm my heart.

“Fine” I simply told him heading back up to my room. And all I could feel was a warm sensation in my heart.


	4. Number 4

Everyone grabbed a black umbrella by the stand, but I didn’t. I vowed I wouldn’t ever touch another Umbrella, even if it was snowing or raining. My hood would do. You might think I was stupid for taking a grudge against an Umbrella, but we all have our reasons for the smallest of things.

As the doors opened to the back garden, or courtyard, we stood in a line. Everyone had an umbrella, beside Diego who allowed the rain to wet his hair completely. And I wasn’t going to lie, it was a little hot. Looking at Luther, the old man’s number one, stood with the urn, inside with his ashes.

“Did something happen?” Mom asked, holding her umbrella, standing next to Diego and I.

“Dad died. Remember?” Diego told her, frowning.

“Oh. Yes, of course” The blonde robotic woman nodded; her hair always untouched.

“Is mom okay?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, yeah, she’s fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge” Diego told her. But I knew deep down, something was up. Mom never forgot anything.

“Whenever you’re ready, dear boy” Pogo stood with his umbrella, looking at Luther. Luther nodded as he twisted the lid off the urn, holding the urn out and pouring the ashes onto the floor. The clump falling to the floor, a little mountain of ash. I couldn’t help but scoff. I’m sorry but that was funny.

“Probably would have been better with some wind” Luther commented, staring at the clump of ash.

“Does anyone wish to speak?” Pogo asked us. Yeah, fuck you, old man. I could go on with my cursing, but I won’t waste anymore breath on him.

We all stood silent.

“Very well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master” Because every animal needs a master. Pogo was treated like the animal he was, yet he was forever in his debt. “And my friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy”

“He was a monster” Diego commented, his eyes locked on the mountain of ash, before his eyes turned to me as he spoke. “He was a bad person and a worse father” he explained, before looking at Luther and Pogo. “The world’s better off without him”

“Diego” Allison scolded him lightly using his name.

“My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had mom do it” he explained. “He called Lexi, Number Zero, because he reminded her every single say, she was nothing without her powers, and we all know it isn’t true” he commented.

“Of course, you would say that” Luther mumbled.

“Do you want to insult me in front of my face, Luther?” I asked him “I dare you. But of course, you won’t, you were the golden boy, Number One. Stand by his side, even when he is dead, because you were his favourite, daddy’s boy. And don’t deny it. We all know it’s true”

“Would anyone like something to eat?” Mom asked. I looked at Mom frowning, her pearly white teeth showing as she smiled, brightening up her red lipstick. I glanced at Diego, worried.

Though Mom was a robot, she cared for us.

“No, it’s okay, Mom” Diego assured her.

“Oh, okay” she nodded.

“Look, you wanna pay your respects?” Diego started speaking “Go ahead, but at least be honest about the kind of man he was”

“You should stop talking now” Luther warned him

“You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One” Diego spat venom at the title Number One.

“I am warning you” Luther spoke, getting angry.

“Lexi, maybe you should stop Diego” Allison commented.

“Why should I? Maybe you should stop Luther” I added, glancing at Vanya, Five and Klaus. Vanya stood looking emotionless as she always did, and Klaus with a pink umbrella and a cigarette in his mouth, still wearing Allison’s skirt, and Five looking like he was enjoying the show in his school uniform.

“After everything he did to you?” Diego asked stepping out, standing in front of Luther. “He had to ship you a million miles away”

“Diego, stop talking” Luther told him again.

“That’s how much he couldn’t stand the sight of you!” Diego shouted before Luther and Diego started having a swinging fist fight.

They never took part in play fighting, only actual fighting against bad people. So, they didn’t know the limits.

Luther grunted and Diego groaned as they swung their fists at each other.

“Boys, stop this at once!” Pogo ordered them. But they were no longer under the control of the Umbrella Academy.

“Come on, big boy!” Diego shouted at Luther, who was twice his size. Luther swung his fist towards Diego.

“Stop it!” Allison shouted at her dysfunctional siblings.

“Hit him! Hit him!” Klaus applauded. I glanced at Klaus giving him a ‘what the hell’ look, only for him to smile and shrug. I watched the boys fighting again, seeing Luther grab hold of Diego, holding onto him.

“Get off me!” Diego shouted at him, both of him panting from the fighting.

“We don’t have the time for this” Luther told him, before Diego managed to swing a limb into Luther, causing the big man to let go of him. Diego stood in front of Ben’s statue, smirking.

“Come here, big boy!” Diego shouted, taunting Luther, before Luther launched himself, swinging his fist, Diego moved out of the way in time, but instead of Luther knocking Diego down, he punched Ben’s heavy statue. The large black material statue, fell backwards, landing on its back, decapitating the statue.

“Oh!” Klaus cringed.

“And there goes Ben’s statue” Allison sighed. Shaking my head, I wondered what Ben thought of the statue. Deep down he could hate it.

As Diego and Luther looked at the statue now broken on the floor, they stood confronted, but of course Diego had to have the last move.

“Diego, no!” Allison shouted, watching Diego throw a blade at Luther, causing the metal blade to create a deep clean cut in his arm. “You never know when to stop, do you?” Allison asked.

“You got enough material for your sequel yet?” Diego asked her.

“He was my father, too” She commented. Before turning to me. “You should have stopped him” Turning to face her I raised my eyebrow.

“And why didn’t touch stop Luther?” I asked “Come on, we all know your little deep secret between you two. Just because Diego and I were a thing, doesn’t mean I control him” I told her. Allison looked at me, and then turned to Mom.

“Mom. Let’s go inside” Allison smiled at the blonde robot, heading inside, taking her away from the failed funeral. “Okay? Come on.” She said guiding her inside, Vanya following.

“I bet you’re loving this. Hmm?” Luther asked heading inside to tend to his wound.

“The team at its best. It’s just like old times” Five commented before leaving the courtyard.

“Best funeral ever” Klaus mumbled, standing there clutching the umbrella.

Rolling my eyes, I walked towards the pile of ash, crouching down, before smiling. “So, this is what it’s like, being big, making the other feel small and useless. I hope you rot” I spoke, spitting on the mountain of ash. “You deserve it” I sighed before looking at Ben’s broken statue, watching Klaus walk over to the pile of ash.

“You okay?” Diego asked, drenched from the rain.

“You would have thought family reunions were so…dramatic” I commented. “Are we just going to leave the statue like this?” I asked.

“Are you strong enough to lift it?” Diego asked, before I raised my eyebrow at him. “Oh right, or do that” he nodded.

I stood at the side of the broken statue, most knowing it was going to be heavy. My hands turned a glowing read, surrounding the statue with red glows, or hexes as I put them, since I shared similar abilities to a certain witch. Feeling the statue being heavy, I took a deep breath and pulled the statue up as hard as I could. My fingers and hand bending in motion. Diego rushed to the back of the statue, managing to hold it up.

“Just don’t drop it on me” he commented. Looking at him like he was stupid, I continued to use as much power as I could, pushing and pulling the statue back to its original position. As Ben’s statue stood tall, but headless, he was back to his original post. The glows from my hand and statue disappearing.

“Looking good as new” Diego commented, managing to drag the head closer to the statue.

“Good” I nodded as I headed towards the doors to the academy. Opening the door, I headed upstairs, Diego trailing behind me.

“Hey, where are you going?” he asked. I turned around to face him.

“To pack and go home. Funeral is done, so what’s the point of staying?” I asked.

“You promised a drink” he commented. Which I did.

“Fine, drink first, then take me home” I told him.

“Drink first, then come back here and then go home” He told me.

“Why come back here?” I asked.

“In case you wanted to take anything home, or at least say goodbye to mom” He had a point. I couldn’t not say good bye to Mom. She wasn’t my mom, but she was a mom figure, who had given me my name, given me care. Mom had done a lot for Diego and I. I couldn’t just leave without saying goodbye to her, now she was alone, well she had Pogo.

“Fine. Drink, academy, home” I nodded, heading down the stairs.

 


	5. Number 5

Jimmy’s Coffee. The small laid-back café in Hamilton, Diego and I used to sneak off to. When we tried to. The old man was too focused on Luther and Allison, that they decided to just spend time together, when they couldn’t at home.

Finding a table in the back, I sat down and grabbed the menu.

“Are you having your usual?” he asked me.

“And what’s my usual?” I asked him back.

“Hot chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows, and if you are feeling adventurous, a sprinkle of cinnamon” he said.

“I’m surprised you remembered” I commented, putting the menu away. I had missed my usual order.

“Well…when we…departed, I ordered your usual…I guess I had nothing to remember you by, except a secret photo of us both, and a hot chocolate…I didn’t have anything left of you”

“Don’t memories count?” I asked.

“They do, but every time I remembered our happy memories…I just kept remembering that day” he sighed looking down. “If I could take it all back- “

“Please don’t Diego” I told him. “I let go of that memory all those years ago, I don’t want to remember the worst day of my life” I informed him.

He looked down ashamed of himself. “Did you…did you ever find love again?” he asked. I looked at him and sighed rubbing my face.

“I did…and we were happy…until he saw me” I explained, but Diego’s eyebrows furrowed confused at what I meant. “I stopped using my powers after we broke up…it felt weird using them when we weren’t together…well in my mind it did. And then one day, after work, I saw you with your new girlfriend. I went home, and I threw something across the room with my powers. And he was standing there, I forgot for that moment that he round for our date night. All it took was me looking out the window for me to forget he was in my apartment” I sighed remembering that moment.

“What did he do, Lexi?” he asked me concerned.

“He left, just like that” I sighed “He looked at me shocked, confused and I think scared”

“Didn’t he know who you were, Hargreeves gives it all away” Diego told me.

“Yes, he knew, but I told him, ever since leaving the Academy, I swore to never use my powers, though that was a little white lie”

“Because you stopped using them when we broke up” he confirmed nodding. “What happened after with him?”

“Let’s say, things ended quickly” I informed him. “I don’t stand by people who look at me because I am a freak” I told him.

“You are not a freak…you’re just…” I eyed Diego, making sure he was careful with his words. “Extraordinary” he smiled “You have no idea how amazing you are”

“If I was that amazing, why did you keep leaving me to go and be a superhero?” I asked him. My sudden words, stumbling him.

“I-I, n-never m-meant to h-hurt you” he stuttered. Looking down I sighed to myself.

“I know, but you did” I sighed “I felt lonely”

“Did you feel lonely with, him?” he asked.

“Yes” I admitted.

“Why?” he asked me again.

“Because he wasn’t you Diego” I admitted. “You made me feel…wanted, more than my powers, we always stuck together” I sighed before the waitress came over, her eyes googling at Diego. That was something else I didn’t miss. God forbid how many women did that seeing his single body.

“Diego Hargreeves?” she asked, Diego nodded in response. “It’s been a while, and I mean a while, how have you been?” she asked.

“Err…fine, I guess” he said.

“I am so sorry about your father” she commented.

“He wasn’t my father, just a man who raised us in the wrong way” he nodded, stunning the woman with blonde hair tied back.

“Oh, right” she nodded before turning to face me. “Sorry, I recognise you, but it’s been a while since Diego was in this café with someone”

“This is Lexi” he commented, before the woman widened her eyes.

“Lexi? Wow it’s been like forever” she smiled “No longer rocking that blonde hair, I’m liking the red” she smiled “And you got a lot of…decorations” she smiled, before turning to Diego. “I’m so happy to see you again Diego, now, what would you both like?” she asked.

“Hot chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows and a sprinkle of cinnamon, for both of us” he told her.

Hot chocolate may warm my heart, but Diego doing that, Diego was surely warming my heart. But I didn’t want to get used to it, I didn’t want my heart broken again, for the third time.

“Of course, any food?” she asked.

“Not for me” I commented staring at my hands.

“No, just the hot chocolates, thanks Jess” he nodded, before the woman walked off.

“When was the last time you were here?” I asked him.

“Err” he thought about it, something in his eyes telling me something. “The day after we broke up, this was our place, so I made my last order” he told me.

“The hot chocolate?” I asked, his nod confirming my thoughts. I sighed as I rubbed my face.

“Did you ever want to try again?” he asked me. And I couldn’t lie.

“Yes, I went to find you, to confirm my thoughts and feelings, but I found you with some woman, then I went home and destroyed my relationship” I sighed remembering that moment. “Is it wrong?”

“What was wrong?” he asked.

“I wanted to get back with you, but I was with my boyfriend, I was second guessing our relationship, because no matter how much you hurt me, I still wanted you in my life, because I missed those words you always told me” I told him.

“You’re everything without your powers” he told me, my heart warming. I couldn’t help but smile at him, I looked down to avoid eye contact, placing with the Pandora ring on my finger.

“You never took it off” he told me. The ring he gave me as a promise ring to always love me, be there for me. “Why?” he asked.

“Because I like the ring” I told him. He looked at me, trying to find the real answer, before Jess returned with the drinks.

“Two supreme hot chocolates” she smiled placing them on the table.

“Thank you” Diego spoke, pushing my mug towards me. I looked up at him and smiled softly. Wrapping my hands around the mug, feeling the warmth radiating, closing my eyes, I remembered this moment like it was years ago.

After emptying my mug of all the contents, I continued to fiddle with the ring, maybe it was an effect Diego had on me? Maybe it was nerves? I was too involved in with playing with this ring, before I felt his hand over mine. Looking up at him, I sighed.

“Sorry” I told him.

“Please, don’t be sorry…I get it” he nodded, using his thumb to stroke my fingers. Sighing, I didn’t have the energy to pull away from his touch, it was calming.  “Lexi…I never stopped loving you, and I need you to know that” he spoke quietly. I looked at him, and as much as I wanted to walk out, I couldn’t.

“Funny thing is, even though you hurt me, I never stopped loving you, I felt…incomplete without you in my life” I admitted feeling ashamed. Bowing my head down, I felt his fingers gently tilt my head up, looking into my blue eyes.

“And that’s my fault, but we can both change that, you know that” he informed me.

Did I listen to my head or heart? I had no idea, because they were overcharging right now, and I needed fresh air.

“Sorry, I need air” I said grabbing my things and leaving the table, escaping out of the coffee shop. Feeling the air hit me, I took a deep breath, before feeling a hand wrap around my wrist, flicking my head towards that person, I saw Diego’s deep brown eyes staring at mine, before I watched them draw closer to my blue ones. His lips attaching to mine, that familiar spark I felt with him, radiating through my body, goose bumps raising on my skin, fireworks and butterflies flying together in my stomach. And I couldn’t stop myself from kissing back, because it felt so natural.

“Diego?” A voice called out, turning our attention to a woman, a detective, that woman.

“Patch?” Diego asked. The woman Diego, I guess loved after me, standing in front of me.

“Hi” she said, before looking at me. I felt so embarrassed.

“What do you need Patch?” he asked her.

“I have a situation, the night your father passed, we have reports of a man with knives and a mask taking out some bad guys, after they raided a house and kept the family hostage” she told him.

I looked at Diego, shaking my head, feeling so stupid to think he changed. But who was I kidding? He carried his knives everywhere. Some people carried bags or their phones, or even a dog, Diego carried his knives around, for a reason.

“Lexi- “he spoke.

“I can’t believe I was that stupid” I sighed laughing. “Thinking you had changed, when the one thing I hated you doing, you are still doing it now” I sighed, walking away from his grip.

“Lexi! Wait!” he shouted.

“Diego, we need to talk” Patch informed him.

“Not now, Patch” he said walking after me. Placing my hand behind my back, feeling the energy running through it, I saw a table go past me, flicking my wrist, the table fell to the floor, along with the chairs, stopping Diego in his tracks, as I headed off back to the Academy.


	6. Number 6

I couldn’t believe Diego. After everything we went through together, or should I say, everything I went through when we were together, I didn’t ever think he would continue with his crime fighting career.

I felt so embarrassed, standing in front of the woman who also stole Diego’s heart, and also slept with. Finding out what he has been doing, from her. I just couldn’t stand there and listen to it all.

Finally arriving at the academy, I pushed open the doors, flicking my hands behind me, allowing the doors to slam shut, echoing through the building, the giant chandelier hanging in the foyer, making the smallest movements.

Vanya came into view, looking at me worried, and confused. “Lexi…are you okay?” she asked me.

“I’m peachy” I sighed.

“Where’s Diego?” she asked again.

“Probably hooking up with his ex, talking about his crime fighting life” I told her bluntly, heading down to the stairs which lead to the kitchen, mom, standing by the sink cleaning up.

“How was your trip out, my dear?” she asked with her gentle kind voice, it was all programmed into her.

“If anybody else asks how it was, I’m gonna explode” Pulling out the chair to the table, I sat down and slumped my head onto the table, feeling the wet tears fall down my cheeks.

“Well we certainly don’t want you exploding, I don’t think your father would appreciate broken furniture again” Mom commented. Frowning, I lifted my head up.

“Mom, he is dead, and he isn’t my father, never was” I explained.

“But he raised you” she added.

“He raised us to be his pawns in his life. We just have to face it, no body ever wanted us” I explained “Our parents give us up, and he just makes us his puppets, forced to do his work”.

“He loved you in his own way” Mom added.

“It’s not enough, when…if I ever have kids, I will make sure I tell them I love them, be the best damn parent I could ever be, better than he ever was” I spoke to myself, staring at the table in front of me, in my own world.

“Are you and Diego planning to have children?” she asked placing a glass of water in front of me. Frowning I looked at her.

“Mom…Diego and I broke up years ago, are you okay?” I asked frowning.

“Oh yes, I’m perfectly fine” she smiled “In fact, when you and Diego left the academy together, I imagined you wearing a white dress, walking down the aisle, Diego waiting for you, then I imagined you both coming home, and I open the doors seeing you holding the smallest baby in your arms” Mom spoke, staring into space. Maybe old age was finally getting to her, mentally.

“Well, Diego ruined that chance of marriage and kids” I mumbled, wiping my face, hissing at the sensation of pressing down on the bruise. Mom looked down at me, frowning in concern.

“My dear, what happened to your cheek?” she asked placing a thumb on my skin, gently grazing her thumb against it.

“Nothing” I said, before hearing my voice being called up from upstairs.

“Ah! Diego is home” she smiled.

“Mom, have you seen- “Diego spoke entering the kitchen seeing me, of course it was clear to him that I had been crying. “Lexi…let me explain”

“Explain what Diego? Even after ending the relationship after what you did, and you still do it. I thought me ending it would make you learn something, obviously I was wrong” I sighed rubbing my head in frustration.

“Look. After we broke it, it made me realise, what I did was wrong, I went into the police academy, but then I got chucked out, because well…doing what I do is in my blood, it’s what I was trained to do”

“What we were trained to do, was forced by him, it surprises me, that you still carry on, fighting crime, the way he taught us, and I thought you said he was a monster” I added, leaning back in my chair, crossing my arms.

“He is a monster…but fighting crime…it’s what I enjoy”

“You enjoyed it too much, causing our relationship to end”

“You’re the one who ended it Lexi”

“Because I was lonely, Diego! You left me every night, I would wake up to you not in bed, sleeping on the sofa…you abandoned me!” I shouted at him, getting angry. Getting angry wasn’t always a good idea, my emotions effected my powers. Diego looked at me, shocked at my outburst, but maybe I was getting into his thick head.

“I…I” Diego stuttered, before the rest of the gang rolled in.

“What’s all the shouting about?” Allison asked, Luther, Vanya, Klaus and Five in tow.

“Nothing” I mumbled, rubbing my face again. “I am going to pack, no point in staying no more, best funeral ever” I sighed, removing my self from the table and chair. Heading around the piece of furniture, I felt Luther’s eyes on me, frowning, before heading towards me. “What?” I asked him.

“You have a bruise…where did you get the bruise from?” he asked me.

“I dropped my phone on my face” I made the excuse; I wasn’t going to tell them the real truth. But Luther continued to study my face, his eyes staring into my soul, before his eyes widened, like he realised something. “Have I got anything else on my face?” I asked.

“Yeah…Luther, you’re starting to look a little creepy” Klaus commented, sitting on the table.

“A bruise that big, the damage, looks like you got it from a fight” he commented “Maybe a struggle” he added. “Some vulnerable tried to defend themselves” he mumbled the last part.

Now I realised what he was saying.

“You think I killed him?” I asked him “He died of a heart attack” I told him.

“A heart attack which might have not been natural…like someone having the ability to move things with her hands and mind, potentially, stop something from beating” He spoke, looking at me, like he was going to kill me.

“Be careful what you say, Luther, I won’t be responsible for my actions” I warned him.

“Are you going to stop my heart? Act like it was a heart attack, just like you did to him?” Luther accused me. I couldn’t believe I was hearing this.

“Seriously, Luther? You think, Lexi killed him?” Allison asked, shocked by the accusation.

“It’s possible. His monocle is gone, which means someone stole it, maybe taken it as a prize for killing it. You always hated him. Maybe killing him now was the right timing?” Luther continued.

“We all hated him, Luther, doesn’t mean she killed him” Diego spoke up.

“Of course, you would defend her, you’re sleeping with her” Luther added. Diego quickly pushed Luther away from me, squaring up to him.

“We broke up years ago, and every day I am reminded that I let the best thing leave me, I regret it every day. So no, we are not sleeping together, but for you to accuse her, that’s a step too far” Diego warned him.

Allison turned to me, taking my hand in hers. “Lexi…”

“I didn’t kill him” I told her, snatching my hand away from her. “We all hated him, well…minus Luther” I told them “He locked Klaus in a room surrounded by dead people, he outcasted Vanya because she was normal, I’m not the only one who hated him”

“So how did you get the bruise then?” Luther asked

“Like I said, I dropped my phone on my face at night” I told him.

“I don’t believe you; you’re lying to all of us” he added. “You need to admit what you did” he said.

“I don’t have to admit anything Luther, and you cannot make me” I warned him.

“Try me” He stalked towards me. As a smaller woman, against a much larger man, I had to defend myself. My hands turned red, before I pushed my palms out in front of me, causing an energy blast to exit my hands and push Luther away. Which ended him crashing into a cabinet full of china.

The rest of them looked at me shocked. Now they probably did think I killed him.

“Jesus, Lexi!” Allison scolded me, heading towards Luther, helping him up.

“You know, dad was right, without your powers you are nothing” he commented, standing up. “And right now, it proved it, you can’t defend yourself without your powers” he added.

I felt like a sharp blade just stabbed me in the heart. Those words…I hadn’t heard for years, only for Number One to bring it up again. I couldn’t help the tears prickle in my eyes.

“…I got attacked” I told them. “By a group of men in an alley way, wanted their way with me, a punch to the face is what happens when you say no” I informed them. “I broke each of their arms before I managed to escape…my powers saved me from being attacked any further, because there was no way I would be able to hold of six men on my own…my powers protect me from threats, I am not the threat…I could have killed our dear old daddy and get away with it, but I didn’t, because I am not a monster” I told him. “But thank you, Luther, for thinking I am and reminding me that I am nothing without my powers…” I shook my head, leaving the kitchen, leaving them.


	7. Number 7

I couldn’t believe Luther, he accused me, of killing the old man. We all hated him! It didn’t mean we had the courage to kill him.  I wanted that man to suffer, but only to suffer alone, have no one, except a monkey and a robot to keep him company.

I hated him, but I didn’t have the guts to kill him, nor anyone.

Sitting down on my vanity, I stared at my image in the reflection. Red stained eyes from the crying, the foundation that covered that horrible bruise, now exposing the purple colour. The sound of someone’s knuckles tapping against my door, made me quickly brush away the tears, hissing at the sharp pain of the bruise on my face.

“Lexi…it’s Allison” The actress spoke out behind the door. Sighing to myself, I took a deep breath, and flicked my glowing red hand, watching the door slowly open.

“What? Come to accuse me of something else?” I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

“No, I haven’t” She told him, stepping into my room. “I came to ask you about that bruise on your cheek” she said, closing the door behind her, before positioning her bum on my bed. “I’ve dropped my phone on my face before, never left a bruise that size, or ever” she explained. “Lexi…who hurt you?” she asked me.

Flashes of the night, flashed through my mind, I wanted to forget about it all, but if it wasn’t going to be Allison who asks, most likely Diego would, and it would be much harder to tell him.

“Some guys, about five of them, all in suits, exactly the same suits” I explained “I was walking home one night, well the sun was setting, and the sky was humid, and I just fancied a walk, one of those perfect humid nights” I explained “And during that walk, I felt someone pull me into an alley way. They were…Chinese, or Korean, or Japanese, not exactly sure” I explained. “All wearing the same suits, laughing, I couldn’t tell if they were drunk, or just being arseholes, they were trying to entice me, seduce me, I thought they were idiots” I sighed. “Who in their right mind would get on her knees in an alley way for five men? None” I told her, rubbing my red eyes. “Since I wasn’t playing along, they were getting frustrated, I cursed at them, they then punched, they thought it was funny”

“But you didn’t” Allison told herself. “Did you?”

“Did I use my powers? Of course, I did. I couldn’t fight five men all on my own, I had to have some help” I explained. There was no way I wasn’t going to use my powers for that situation. “I hadn’t used my powers for…some time, I had to use them to protect me, God knows what they would have done if they knocked me out”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain yourself, it was self-defence” Allison assured me, our eyes looking at each other through the mirror. “You had a right to, I will get Luther to apologise”

“Why? Even if you say anything, in the back of his mind, he will still think I caused his heart to stop” I sighed standing up. “I just need fresh air, it’s been a long day” I informed Allison, leaving my own room and heading downstairs, and to the back garden, seeing Ben’s statue, now headless statue standing up. Walking over to a wooden metal bench, I sat down, feeling the air on me, the leaves dancing on the ground with the wind.

“Hey” I turned my head seeing Diego standing there. Those ninja skills he still has, are on point.

“I didn’t hear you come out” I told him.

“I didn’t want to startle you…mind if I sit?” he asked me.

“Not my bench” I simply told him, sighing to herself. Diego walked over to the bench and sat down. “I guess Allison told you, what happened?” I asked him.

“Yeah…Lexi…”

“Diego, don’t. Please don’t feel sorry for me, I honestly just want to forget about it”

“Then I won’t bring it up again” he nodded. “But I do need to say this…I am so sorry. Not for the assault, though I am, but for doing what I did when I left the police academy…or got chucked out”

“Hearing that from your ex-girlfriend, is not what I wanted to hear Diego” I explained to him. “I don’t know what hurt more. That, or you going back to your old ways” I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

“I get it, I’m an arsehole”

“That I can agree on…but what I want to know is. You hated the old man, what he made us do, but yet when we moved out, you carried on, and then when you got kicked out of the police academy, you fell back into it…why?” I asked him confused. When I left the academy, I left that life.

“Because…I didn’t have anything else” he explained. “All my life, we have been crime fighting, it was…stitched into my mind, and I couldn’t think of anything else that I wanted to. Allison went to be an actress, you went into fashion and business, me…I felt like I had nothing to offer, just throwing knives, fighting bad guys, which is why I tried the police academy, but the way the old man trained us, was too moulded into my mind”

“Because he was manipulative” I told him. “Look what he did to Allison, manipulated her to make lies, and what does she do when she leaves? Uses that skill to lie through her life. Luther was Number One, so of course he was manipulated to stay behind, be a daddy’s boy, get sent to the moon, spoilt rotten. Klaus found the only way to contain the ghosts was to be drugged up, because the old man scarred him for life, Vanya, well she found a way to tell her normal story by a book”

“And then there is you” Diego spoke. “I think you are the only normal one here” he told me.

“Why?” I asked him confused. “Because, once you left you found a normal career, fashion and business, you went to college, got a career out of it, left your old life behind…before I destroyed our relationship” he sighed to himself.

“That’s’ in the past, like several things I want to forget” I told him sighing. I then stood up from the bench. “I guess there is nothing else to do, then to pack” I explained. “I’ll probably see you in a few years…or probably never, try and not get killed in the process Diego…there’s someone wanting to create a future with you, who will take all of you” I smiled softly at him, wishing deep down it was me, but that life was over. Heading towards the back door, I swung it open, before stepping inside and closing it behind me.

Heading up the stairs, I heard a low gruff voice speak my name. Turning around, I saw Luther standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“What?” I asked him.

“I wanted to…apologise” He spoke “I should have never- “I put my hand up to stop him from talking.

“Just, don’t Luther. Why say sorry when you don’t mean it, in the back of the mind you still believe, I stood over his sleeping body, feeling for the sensation of his beating his heart, before slowly, slowing it down, watching the panic in his eyes, before stopping his heart forever”

“That seems…like you know what you are doing” he told me frowning.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Either way, I didn’t kill him, but now I wish I did, so I didn’t have to defend myself” I simply told him, heading up the stairs, entering my bedroom.

Grabbing my suitcase, I started packing things away, adding more stuff to from my bedroom, trying to get it into one bag.

“Let me take you home” I heard Diego’s voice speak from my bedroom door.

“Why?” I asked him.

“It’s the least I can do…I don’t want you being alone, Lexi, girlfriend or not, after what happened, I don’t want you walking home on your own, driving home, whatever, I’m driving you home myself and walking you to the door before you shut the door on my face”

“Why would I do that?” I asked him “Shutting the door on your face?” I asked him confused.

“Why wouldn’t you?” he asked me, chuckling. Huh, didn’t think about it that way.

“Okay, a lift home sounds good, thank you” I nodded, zipping my suitcase up. Diego then slide my suitcase off my bed and left my room, saying nothing. Taking a last glance at my old room, I headed off out of my room, going down the stairs and down to the kitchen.

“Maybe the next funeral we will be at will be, Pogo’s or Diego’s” Allison commented.

“Yeah, love you too sis” Diego commented, heading out the back door. I smiled softly at Allison before following Diego.

“Hey, Diego where are you going?” Klaus asked.

“We are leaving, I am dropping Lexi home” Diego commented.

“Great, then I’ll come along with you” Klaus smiled as he followed Diego and I out of the Academy, heading to Diego’s car.


	8. Number 8

The three of us sat in Diego’s car, though I couldn’t help sometimes over hear, Klaus talking to himself. But most of all, the awkward silence breezed through the car. I couldn’t wait to get out.

“Where exactly are we going dear brother?” Klaus asked Diego.

“I am going to drop you off at a bus station, then you can go where ever you want” Diego explained “Then I will drop Lexi home, but first I need to do something” he informed us.

“You are not going to fight crime while we wait in the car, are you?” I asked him a little unsure what he had planned.

Diego frowned as he turned to face me. “What? No, I just need to get rid of something”

“A body perhaps?” Klaus perked up, leaning forward between the two front seats.

“No, Klaus, though I can do, with your body of course” Diego told him smirking. Facing Klaus, he couldn’t help but smirk at me. Rolling my eyes, I pushed him back into his seat with the palm of my hand to his forehead.

Then silence, again.

Diego continued to drive, until his speed slowed down, entering near the docks, towards the water. Parking the car, he got out and slammed the car door shut.

“What do you think he is doing?” Klaus asked quietly.

“I have no idea” I spoke quietly.

“Huh?” Klaus asked.

I frowned as she peered from behind her seat, seeing him.

“What?” I asked confused, was he drunk? High, or was I? I was so confused.

“You said something” Klaus told me.

“You asked a question, I answered it” I informed him, getting totally confused.

“Question? Oh! I wasn’t asking you” he chuckled to himself, turning his head slightly to the empty seat behind him.

“O-okay, I need some fresh air, before I go crazy like you” I told him, opening the car door and slipping out, shutting it behind me. Seeing Diego standing by the water’s edge, he was holding something. Frowning, I wanted to know why Diego drove all the way out here. Walking over to him, I got a clear image of what he was holding.

“What are you doing with that?” I asked him, staring at the monocle that used to sit on the old man’s face. “Luther said it was taken” I informed him.

“I took it off mom” Diego explained holding the thin piece of glass in his hand.

“Okay…” I asked confused. “Why did you take it off her, Diego?”

“Because…if Luther found it on her, he would blame mom for killing dad. Like Luther said, he never went a day without wearing it, and when he is found dead, he isn’t wearing it” He explained.

“So then why did mum take it?” I asked him.

“I’ve no idea…my guess, he was dead, he didn’t exactly need it to see anymore” Diego had a point. But even if mom did still have the monocle on her, would Luther blame her? It could have been a reasonable explanation. Like he was dead and didn’t need to wear it.

“So, instead of Luther finding out mom took it, then you taking it, you want him to believe that someone came into the house and murdered him, Luther believes someone killed him, like me” I pointed out.

“No, I never meant for Luther to start accusing you, or accuse anyone of murder. Luther is the golden boy, even if dad treated us all like shit, he still is always trying to impress him, even beyond the grave” Diego explained sighing.

“This whole situation is confusing, just over some damn glass. So, what if mom removed it? Doesn’t mean she killed him, but I would probably high five her if she did” Diego shot a look at me, a confused shocked look.

“Diego, he treated her like shit, she may not be human, but she cared more than he ever did, robot or not, she raised us, he…made us his pawns in his game. He never wanted to adopt children for his own loving heart, it was because he was a lonely billionaire, finding the opportunity to get even more famous” I explained “Getting teenage kids to go on missions and risk their lives, while he sat in his chair reading a newspaper…I mean, seriously” I sighed frustrated, feeling a small tingle in my hands. Looking down, my digits slowly glowed red.

One thing I always discovered about my powers, was that my emotions always effected my powers. Anger and sadness. Sometimes passion and love.

“What I am trying to say is. Mom just took them because he was dead, he had no use for it no more” I shrugged at him. “I don’t see why they would start accusing mum of killing him, just because she took his monocle, he was dead, so dead he didn’t have vision anymore”

I couldn’t help but smile hearing Diego chuckle at my words. “Something funny?” I asked him.

“I just miss your sarcastic comments” He told me, making my face flush, I turned to the cool sea breeze air to calm my face down. “And you blushing…I can tell, not by the colour, but every time you blushed, you turned away” he chuckled, before letting out a sigh. “I just want Luther to drop it, mom took the monocle because he was dead, nothing more”. Admiring the glass in his hands, he suddenly threw the monocle into the sea, watching it sink down under the water.

“I guess that’s one step of forgetting him” I told him watching the gentle water under the moon light.

“What’s the other steps?” He asked.

“The academy…our lives…let’s face it, we will never be rid of him” I explained “Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I just see…everything. It’s something you can never forget or get rid of it, because you were part of it, it was our life” I sighed in frustration. “I want to forget it all, just live my life…but my life is just so…empty”

“I know that feeling” he spoke quietly. “I have nothing, I have no one to go home to, no job, because I know I will mess up, go back to my old ways, it’s why I left the police academy, because all I knew was to throw knives, beat the bad guys my way, it’s why I do it”

“It’s why you have always done it Diego…even when you had me, you couldn’t stop. It was your drug, you enjoyed it” I shrugged at him.

“Hey! Are you two gonna make out, or are we going to make a move, because I am getting booored” Klaus groaned shouting with the car door open.

Turning to face him, I flicked my glowing red hand, causing his car door to close with a slam.

“Let’s just…go home” I sighed “We have lives to be getting on with” Turning away from Diego I headed back to his car, opening the car door and sliding into the front passenger seat.

“That hurt you know” Klaus complained. Rolling my eyes at him, I strapped myself in, before Diego soon joined us, slamming the door shut.

Starting the engine, he reversed, and then drove on towards the closest bus station. Diego made a sudden stop, causing me and Klaus to feel thrown from our seats.

“Klaus, out” Diego instructed.

“Harsh…can I have some money, you know, for the bus” Klaus asked.

“I don’t carry cash on me” Diego informed him. Rolling my eyes at the boys, I grabbed my bag and found some change, handing it to Klaus, through my open window, a smile forming before he frowned.

“It’s the exact amount of money to get you a journey to your destination, and not drugs” I smiled at him. “Do yourself a favour, Klaus, don’t kill yourself, I don’t fancy another funeral any time soon” I told him.

Klaus looked at me saddened before, Diego started the engine again, driving off.

“What’s your address?” he asked me.

“Same as the last one 10 years ago” I informed him; Diego frowned looking at me.

“You didn’t move out?” he asked me.

“No, why would I?”

“Because of the memories” he told me.

“It was a good apartment, just because we broke up, I wasn’t going to get rid of the apartment and move out, moving is expensive” I explained rubbing my eyes, tiredness was dooming on me.

“Right…” he said as he continued to drive on, before hearing a police radio go off. Frowning I listened to it, and then looked at Diego. He hadn’t changed at all. Shaking my head, I placed my head on my hand, where my elbow was resting on by the window. “I err…. I need to make a stop” he explained.

“You can drop me here; I can walk Diego”

“All that way? Lexi it will take you probably over an hour, and I don’t want to leave you on your own, after what happened” I turned to face Diego, frowning.

“After what happened Diego?” I asked before scoffing. “You were over hearing on our conversation…thanks Diego. So not only do you listen to private conversations, you expect me to go to a crime scene so you can be a hero, the reason we broke up in the first place?”

“Look…just come with me, see what I do…it isn’t bad” he explained.

“But it isn’t legal either Diego, it was the reason I ended our relationship, because you chose being a vigilante rather than a boyfriend!” I shouted at him, feeling my rage soon to spill over.

“And do you have any idea how many nights, I lost sleep over that? Knowing I destroyed our relationship, our future?” he asked me.

“But that didn’t stop you from continuing, even after getting chucked out the police academy, not even stopping now, instead you shove it in my face. Pull over” I warned him.

“You may have these powerful powers, but I am not scared of you, you hurt me? So? I don’t care. I need you to see what I do. See the black and white, when the police just see the black” he told me. “I get the shadows, when the police get the light”

“I get it Diego. You see things they don’t” I sighed to myself, before sighing “Are you going to drop me off straight after?” I asked him.

“Yes, of course” he smiled “Then I will let you live your life, no more Diego to ruin your future” He told me, as he continues to drive off.

I looked at him, a little hurt from his comment.

“Lexi…” The sound of regret filled his voice, before I stopped him from talking.

“Just get it over with Diego. We both have our own lives to get back to” I explained. In the back of my mind and heart, I had thoughts of reuniting with Diego at the funeral, only for that to back fire.

I could never deny it, or forget it. I loved Diego…I still do.


	9. Number 9

Soon Diego pulled up along side the curb of the apartment building I resided in. Pulling the hand brake up, Diego looked at me.

“Before you shout at me, I want to say something” he told me.  “I am so sorry for breaking your heart, and if I continue to do so…I just…”

“I get it Diego. You don’t mean to” I told him nodding. “With what’s going on at the moment, it’s messing with our heads, it’s okay…you just need to…”

“Fix my life?” he suggested to me.

“Kind of. Just…figure something out. A healthy life. Not fighting crime like we were trained to do, guide away from it”

“It’s like a drug to me” he admitted looking down shameful.

“I know…but this drug is easy to drown out. For someone who hated our so-called father and way of life, you’re showing that you enjoyed being a superhero” I explained to him.

“I know…but every kid wishes to be a superhero, don’t they?” he asked me. I couldn’t help but smile.

“I guess you’re right…but sometimes…superhero’s get killed…and I honestly don’t want to get that phone call saying that you got killed Diego…it will kill me” This was the first time I admitted how I really felt. Even so all those years ago.

“Is that why you ended it all those years ago?” he asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

“I thought me ending it would save me from the…well you know” I sighed to him. “Just promise me something, Diego” I asked him.

“Of course, I will damn well try, for you” he assured me.

“Get a good job, find a good place, find a girl, have a family. Live your life, grow old together…don’t die young…we already lost one” I smiled softly at him and leaned over kissing his cheek. “It’s something we all deserve, an actual life, away from…all the madness. Step away from the Umbrella Academy, live a normal life without any scrap of it. If I managed to do it, so can you, so can Allison” I assured him. “You deserve it, we all do”. Turning to unbuckle my seat belt, I felt a pair of gloved fingers under my chin, guiding my face upwards gently, my blue eyes locking with Diego’s.

Leaning forward he kissed me softly, and I, of course kissed back. How could I not? Our lips kissed in sync, Diego’s teeth biting down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp, his tongue sliding into my mouth, a moan escaping our mouths, before I pulled away, looking at him.

“Diego” I sighed as I spoke his name. He nodded as he positioned himself back into his chair.

“Yeah. I know” he sighed.

“Thank you for the lift” I thanked him before slipping out of his car and shutting the door. Looking up at the building, I headed towards the door, putting in the pin as the door opened.

“Wait! Lexi!” I turned around seeing Diego get out of the car and rushing to me. “After what those men did to you…I want to make sure the building is safe” he told me.

“Diego, I doubt they even know where I live” I explained stepping into the building.

“That’s not a chance I am willing to take. Let me take a look around your apartment…then I will leave” he told me. I knew saying no was going to get me nowhere.

“Fine” I told him, heading towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Pressing the up button, it glowed green, before the elevator doors opened with a ping. Standing inside the floating box, I pressed the third level as Diego joined me.

 _‘I think we’re alone now’_ The elevator music couldn’t help but make me smile, and I couldn’t help but notice the smile on Diego’s face.

The doors opened with a ping, before I headed down to my apartment door, frowning as I saw a piece of darkness against the door frame and the door. My door was opened. Walking to my front door, I looked at Diego. From the look on Diego he was going to burst in all Superman.

“Wait” I told him, stepping us both back, my hand glowing red, with the door now glowing red as well, I gently pushed my hand forward, the door pushing open, just darkness in my apartment.

“Think anyone is in there?” he asked me.

“No idea, but not taking that chance of walking inside without protection” I added, creating a red glowing shield in front of us both, slowly walking into my apartment, flicking on the light. “Shit” I mumbled. My apartment was trashed. Furniture all over the place.

“Do you think those men did this?” he asked me.

“There’s no other person or people who would do this, obviously sending a message” I sighed. “I guess it’s a hotel tonight” I sighed again. I loved my apartment, well…our former apartment. I watched as Diego looked around, emotion showing on his face. “You okay?” I asked him.

“Yeah…just…bringing back memories” he admitted. Of course, it would, we shared this apartment together.

“Good or bad?” I asked.

“Both, happy memories, and moments I regret” he admitted. “The many pieces of furniture we made love on, which was every single surface we could, and the many nights you slept alone because I was…selfish” Sighing to himself he turned around to face me.

“I can’t let you stay alone, not until we figure out…what these men want”

“Me. Because I assaulted them” I told him.

“There’s that, but he will want revenge in some way” he added.

“So much for a normal life” I sighed to myself.

“You may be powerful Lexi. But you are alone, mainly because of me. And I want to be there for you, help you through this and I won’t take no as an answer. You will be staying with me” he informed me.

“Where is that exactly?” I asked him concerned. Mainly because he didn’t have a job, no offense to him.

“I work…and I mean work lightly, at a gym, I stay in a room in the back, it’s homey, but these men won’t know where you are” he added. “Please. It’s the least I can do”

“To stay in a back room in a sweaty gym?” I asked him. “I can stay at the academy for a bit” I informed him. “I appreciate the concern…but I can’t stay in a back room of a gym, Diego…I need somewhere proper to stay. Plus, if they do manage to find me, I am more than happy to destroy the Academy, otherwise you could get fired because your ex-girlfriend got the gym destroyed” I advised him.

“Yeah…I guess you’re right” he nodded. “If you’re staying at the Academy, so am I” he nodded “And I don’t take no as an answer, if you haven’t worked that out”

Rolling my eyes at him I sighed. “I’m going to get a shower, and get clean clothes”

“Then we can go to my gym and get my stuff” he told me.

“Fine” I sighed heading to the hallway, entering my bathroom and closing the bathroom door. I noticed the mirror above the sink was broken. “Fuck” I mumbled shaking my head, seeing the bruise on my cheek still the bright colour it was. Turning the shower on, I waited for the water to get warm, before stripping myself. Stepping into the shower, I let the warm water cascade down my body, feeling relaxed and in content.

After god knows how many minutes, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. Stepping out, I headed to my bedroom, opening my door before jumping.

“Jesus, Diego!” I gasped in shock, seeing Diego sitting on my bed. Of course, my bedroom was destroyed as well.

“Shit, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” he chuckled, of course his eyes travelled, he was a man.

“What are you doing in my bedroom, Diego?” I asked him, trying to find clothes that hadn’t been destroyed.

“I just…memories” he sighed as it’s all he could say.

“Good or bad?” I asked him.

“Both; the amazing sex we had in this bed…and the nights you slept alone” he sighed. “Did you and your ex…you know?” he asked motioning to the bed.

“Jesus, Diego. I am not answering that” I told him. Giving him probably the answer he needed.

“Yeah…no that was wrong of me. Sorry” he said laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“But you were right” I told him.

“About what?” he asked.

“We did have amazing sex” I smirked to myself. God, we had amazing sex. Was it because of the fighting experience we had? It did something to our bodies, I was flexible after all. “Now go away, I need to get dressed and get some fresh clothes, and my already packed clothes need to be washed. I can’t even remember if I wore them…I need to wash everything, in case they did anything” I said. Grabbing the clothes, I arrived in, I got dressed after Diego left. Packing everything in another bag, with all essentials, Diego and I left my apartment building, heading to his ‘home’.


	10. Number 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a bit of smut.

The car slowly came to a stop outside the local gym, or Diego’s second home. Posters and advertisements against the windows. It looked somewhat fancy.

“Are there fights here? Or just a training ground?” I asked him unbuckling my seat belt.

“Both” he commented getting out the car first, shutting the door behind him. I followed suite, feeling the cold night air hit my body. Who would have thought, Diego lived close to me, and we didn’t even know? He didn’t realise that I stayed in our apartment.

Hearing the car doors lock, I headed to the gym doors, seeing a poster, seeing a picture of Diego with boxing gloves on, titled ‘The Kraken’. Lexi raised her eyebrow at him. “You have a fight tomorrow” I pointed out to him.

“Yeah, sometime in the evening, big bets” he added.

“Why big bets?” I asked him.

“Doesn’t my name give it away?” he asked me. I looked back at the poster seeing the title again. Big bets for a former member of the Umbrella Academy, of course. “Let’s go around the back” he said motioning his head towards the alley way.

Following him behind, he entered the darkness, while I stopped, just seeing darkness, memories flashing in my mind of what happened. Was it yesterday, or the day before? I was losing track at this time. As Diego continued to walk on in the darkness, I couldn’t move, until I felt boots walking towards me again, echoing the alley way.

Sudden panic rose in my body, my mind focusing on defending myself. I could feel my hands turning red, from a small vibration from my powers. Before seeing Diego’s, face appear from the darkness, frowning at me, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. Until he realised what was wrong.

“Shit…Lexi, I’m sorry” he said “It’s just us” he told me, holding out his hand. “Trust me”

Trust. One word, with a huge meaning. And it meant a lot to me. If it wasn’t obvious, I had trust issues, and you break my trust, it will take a long while to gain that back. I wasn’t a very forgiving person, but I could forget and move on, if I wanted to.

Taking a deep breath and calming my powers down, I took Diego’s hand, feeling myself walking into the darkness, before seeing a faint light of a back door. Diego pulled out a bunch of keys and slid one into the key hole, the sound of a lock clicking, opened the door. Pulling the door open, Diego allowed me to enter first.

As I did, I looked around seeing nothing but darkness again, before the light flickered on. Turning around I saw Diego flick the switch, a small smile on his face.

I always loved that small smile. I looked down the hallway, black and white flooring, and white walls and ceiling, doors on either side of the hallway, which lead out to the boxing ring I assumed. The door behind us closed and locked.

“This way” Diego motioned going towards a door and opening it, revealing his little comfy somewhat of a bedroom.

“Looks…comfy” I smiled softly entering. “At least it doesn’t smell like wet socks” I added going down the small set of stairs. Spotting the single bed.

“You can sit on it, no one but me has slept in it” He must have caught my eye motion. Nodding I sat on the bed. Not the comfiest.  “Just give me a few minutes and I will get things packed” he told me.

“Diego, you don’t have to stay with me, I am a big girl, plus I will have mom and the monkey with me” I added.

“Mum can only do so much, and the monkey can also do so much, so I am staying, I’ll stay in my own bed, don’t worry” he added grabbing a duffel bag from under the bed and started shoving essentials in it.

Silence echoed the room, before I spoke up. “I didn’t realise how close you lived to me…after…we you know” I told him.

“I know…the amount of times I wanted to walk over to the apartment building and knock on the door, something was stopping me from doing it” he admitted. “I think it was guilt” he told me.

Looking down at the ground I sighed to him. “I never like making people feel guilty, but you have to understand on why I did it”

“I do. I really do…I broke your heart. I chose our fucked-up childhood, over you, my future, and it’s the biggest mistake of my life” He sighed sadly.

“Not even getting fired from the police academy?” I asked him.

“People can get many different jobs, but there’s only going to be that one person you will ever find, to spend the rest of your life with, and I destroyed that opportunity”

“Diego…you didn’t destroy it” I told him, more quickly that I expected for it to fall out of my mouth.

Did I just give him hope? Or did I give myself hope for it? I felt the bed dip, as Diego sat beside me. Releasing a big sigh, he took my hand and kissed it softly. “I wish…I wish I could go back and fix everything I destroyed…sometimes I think to myself, what would we be doing right now, together. And I knew exactly what”

“What then?” I asked him.

“We would have been married, having our first or even second kid” he smiled. “They would be badass’, just like their parents” his smile then faltered. “Then I would have nightmares, that both of us die, not married to each other, and no kids” he sighed.

“Diego, don’t think like that please” I begged him softly. “It’s in the past, I just want to move on” I told him. Cupping his face with my hands, I looked at him. “It’s time to move on” I whispered.

My blue eyes attaching to his brown orbs. I felt a sudden pull towards him, but Diego must have read my mind. His lips launching for mine, placing his against my plump ones. I couldn’t stop myself, because I didn’t want to.

Diego and I had a long history, and let’s face it, we still were both madly in love with each other…well I hoped…because I still loved him.

Our lips moved in sync, before I felt my body being shifted by both of us, onto his lap. My arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him close, my clothed chest pressing up against him, a small moan radiating from Diego’s mouth. I couldn’t help but smile. I just couldn’t stop myself.

Attaching my hands to my cardigan, I removed it from my body, throwing it onto the floor. Diego’s hand followed suite, removing my top, throwing it onto his bedroom floor, exposing my red wine-coloured bra, and tattooed body.

Diego pulled away from my lips, leaning back admiring my body. “I missed this body” he smiled, running his hands down my sides, biting his bottom lip. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my neck, kissing softly.

Down my neck, along my collarbone, down my chest, his hands trailing down my back, gripping onto the clasp of my bra, before feeling my bra come loose and away from my body. I suddenly felt my body being flipped onto the bed, my back against the mattress. Diego towered over me, continuing his kissing, his lips trailing around my nipples, before he softly kissed them both, then focused on continuing down my body, stopping at my jeggings.

Jeggings were the best thing ever invented.

Gripping onto the material, he pulled them down and threw them across the room, then slowly slid down my knickers. I don’t wear matching knickers. Who has time for that? As my knickers fell to the floor, Diego leaned down and slowly kissed my thighs, before kissing closer and closer and- “Diego!”


	11. Number 11

I stared up at the grey ceiling of Diego’s, ‘room’. Breathing heavily after what I would have called amazing make up sex, but in the back of my head, I knew it was only a one-night stand type of sex.

It was a rash decision, and I think I regret it. Jesus, I’m so confused. I continued to stare up at the ceiling, before Diego spoke up.

“You okay?” he asked me. Looking towards him I nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good” I smiled softly.

“That was…” he chuckled “Amazing, incredible, I forgot how amazing having sex with you was. You are a goddess” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

Really confused.

“That was a lot” he chuckled, placing his hands and arms under his head, looking proud.

“Yeah…it was” I sighed in content, before sitting up from the bed and turning my body to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You sure you’re okay? You’ve gone a little quiet” he asked sitting up behind me, his voice concerned.

“Diego, I’m fine. But we can’t stay here for long, we aren’t safe here, and I can’t risk having this place filled with bullet holes” I explained, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed.

“I’m sure we don’t have to rush off” he spoke, moving my blonde hair to the other side of my shoulder, kissing the exposing skin on my neck. Quickly getting up and escaping one of his seducing methods, I looked at him.

“I don’t know what these men are capable of. But if they are capable of assaulting me, and finding where I live and trashing the place, god knows what they are capable of, Diego. This is serious” I told him rubbing my face, in frustration and stress.

Diego shifted off the bed and stood in front of me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. “Hey, I’m gonna protect you” he assured me.

“I don’t need your protection Diego. I may be a woman, but I’ve been protecting myself for a long time” I told him. “I need to go, with or without you” I told him, turning around and heading up the small steps, leaving his ‘room’.

“Lexi, wait!” He shouted after me. But I couldn’t stop, I just kept walking, leaving the gym and standing by his car, soon his figure and suit case following behind. He looked at me, but didn’t say anything, just unlocked the car and got in. I followed suite, soon Diego taking off towards the Academy.

“Where have you two been?” Allison asked as she stood in the foyer with Luther and Vanya.

“Just…collecting our things” Diego responded.

“Things?” Allison asked confused.

“I can’t stay at my apartment, because the men who attacked me, destroyed my place, so I will be staying here for a while until I sort out my mess” I explained heading towards the kitchen downstairs in the basement.

“My dear, Alessia” Mom smiled standing with a spatula in her hands. I frowned at the name.

“Mom, my name is Lexi, remember, I asked to be called that instead” I told her sitting down in my seat.

“Well, from what I remember, I named you Alessia” she nodded, tilting her head to the side. “Are you okay, my dear?” she asked concerned.

“I’m fine” I responded.

“No, you are not” Allison spoke up as she entered the kitchen, pulling the chair out beside me. “Lexi, what’s going on?” she asked.

“Diego and I had sex” I spoke quietly.

“Oh! You and Diego are back together! I’m so glad!” Mom exclaimed “Cookies! Cookies are the best way to celebrate”.

I looked at mom and sighed. “Mom, do you mind if I speak to Allison alone?”

“Of course,” she smiled as she left the kitchen.

“So…you and Diego?” Allison asked.

“I am so confused, Allison” I admitted putting my head on the table.

“Why are you confused?” she asked me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

“Because, we aren’t together, then the next I’m in his room and we are having sex, and after, I was just…confused”

“Do you want to be with Diego?” she questioned me.

“That’s the thing, I do and I don’t” I confirmed.

“Okay, tell me why you do” Allison asked curiously.

“Because…he was always so protective over me, told me he loved me, every day. He spoiled me; he was perfect” I remember the memories flashing through my mind. Every morning and every night, every day he told me he loved me, even during the day and night, the love was nonstop…until it slowed down.

“Are you sure this is the same Diego, I know?” she asked laughing at me, her smile forming her jawline.

“People see the knife wielding bitterness guy, but when we were together, he was…perfect” I sighed.

“Okay…and why don’t you want to be with Diego?” Allison questioned.

“Because, I’m scared” I admitted. “I’m scared that we will get back together, and then we will wait years of our life again, because it felt like that. He soon chose fighting bad guys over me, proof is from the moment he came back to the Academy, knives and all” I rubbed my face in frustration. “I imagined myself with kids by now, married, and at 30…nothing. I feel like I am slipping my life away, because of him”

“So that’s it? Because you are scared?” Allison asked before scoffing. “You are allowed to be scared, from the way he treated you, none of us are saints, but I know, Diego regrets his decision. And because he doesn’t have you, he has nothing now. So, he does what he knows best, to protect. He may not be protecting you, but he is protecting others…he still is protective, so protective that he is staying with you in the Academy until the whole situation is sorted”.

I looked at Allison, realising she had a point. After I broke things off with Diego, he tried out for the police academy, maybe a way of trying to win me back, fighting and protecting legally, how he should be, and not like Batman, but after that didn’t work out, he went back to what he knew how to do. Protect innocents when the police couldn’t. He knew he had lost me, so what did he have to lose? Nothing. He just didn’t want the public to lose something they loved, like he did with me.

“Lexi…you need to talk to him, tell him how you really feel, that’s the only way you can figure it out, both of you. Because I know from the look in Diego’s eyes and smile, when he walked through those doors, he was madly and completely in love with you” she smiled, placing her head on my shoulder. “Talking is the only way you will get anywhere” she whispered, before standing up and leaving me on my own.

Allison was right, again. She couldn’t get her own life in order, but now she was helping me think straight. Standing up from the chair, hearing it scrap against the floor, I left the kitchen to find Diego. Most likely in his bedroom. Climbing up the stairs, I walked to a bedroom door and knocked on it. Hearing something inside the room, the door opened revealing Diego in his usual attire. Knives and all.

“Oh, hey” he smiled. “You okay?” he asked me.

“We need to talk, Diego” I told him bluntly.

“Oh right, okay, come in” he said opening the door, revealing his child hood bedroom. Compared to all the other rooms, Diego and Vanya’s room where the only ones that weren’t decorated to their taste. Memories flashed back, of the multiple nights we spent underneath his duvet, kissing each other softly, before escaping back to my bedroom. “So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked.

“Us” I told him. “After we had sex, I have been acting…weird towards you, and we both deserve an explanation” I sighed. “Diego…I love you; I really do- “

“I hear a but coming” he sighed as he slumped onto his bed.

“But I’m scared”

“Scared of what? Those bad men, because I pro- “

“Not because of the men. I’m scared you will break my heart again” I admitted. “You’re in the game you are when we were together, and look what happened. You chose that life over me”

“I never chose that life over you, Lexi”

“Tell that to the nights where you left me sleeping alone, came home during the early hours of the morning, you couldn’t be bothered. All you cared about was fighting crime, because it’s in our blood” I sighed. “I don’t want that to happen again, we are 30 years old, Diego. Most people are married and have kids by now…that’s what I wanted for us, but look where we are”

Diego looked at me, his eyes showed how he felt. Heartbroken, for me or him, I didn’t know. “I…shit” he sighed, looking down. He then quickly stood up and took my hands. “I never wanted to destroy your life, to an extent that you are afraid of being hurt again…which you were…but not by me” he sighed. “I know me saying sorry won’t do anything for you, but I am really sorry, I am so sorry for breaking your heart, leaving you every night alone, and here’s me thinking we would be getting back together…but because of me, you are scared of being hurt again, because of me” he sighed looking down. “I need to fix this…because I can’t go on knowing that you are scared of falling in love, because of me…Jesus, you could have found someone, got married, had kids…but…”

“Diego…”

“No…it’s my fault. Because of the bastard figure of our father, he manipulated us…he really must have moulded our childhood into me, because I can’t stop, it’s like a drug” he admitted. “A drug that destroyed our lives…Lexi, I need to make up for what I did. Tell me how I can make up for it…make up for about 10 years’ worth…shit”

“Can you shut up for once?” I asked him. Diego looked at me frowning. “Diego…I honestly don’t know how you can make it up to me, without you stopping what you are doing”

“Doing what I am doing?” he asked confused.

“Giving up this superhero thing…because let’s face it. It hasn’t gotten you anywhere…you aren’t earning any money from it, and you have been arrested for it several times- “

“Wait…how did you know about that?” he asked.

“Remember the run in from your ex? And the several news articles of reporters explaining a former Umbrella Academy member getting arrested for trying to be Batman” I told him, but I couldn’t help but smile. “If you want a life with me, you need to make a life with yourself”

“I do have a job, at the gym” he added.

“And how many days a week do you actually work there?” I asked him. He looked at me, he had no answer. “Exactly. I’ve made a life for myself Diego…if you really want to make up 10 years’ worth…you need to make your own life. No more fighting, and a job that earns good money…I know I am giving you somewhat of an ultimatum, but…I don’t want to be with you again, to get a phone call from the police or someone saying you have been killed trying to be the hero…think about it, Diego” I sighed. There was silence among us, before he spoke up.

“Okay…I will try my very best, I will quit being Batman, or what ever you call me, and I will be a proper human being” he chuckled. Before he thought of something. “What if I used my…skills to make it a hobby and earn me money?” he suggested.

“What are you talking about?”

“I have a boxing match tomorrow, if I win, I can win hundreds…that way it’s a hobby and I earn money, not illegally, and I come home to you” he suggested. I bit my lip thinking about it.

“Okay…that’s the deal. Hobby only, legally, earning money…but Diego, my trust for you won’t come back as quick soon as I click my fingers, it will take time”

“How much time?” he asked.

“Once I see change, if I don’t…”

“I know” he sighed in relief, pulling me close to his body. “Can I at least call you my girlfriend again?” he asked me.

“As long as you don’t fuck it up, then yes” I assured him.

“Good” he smiled against my hair.

“Diego, Lexi, my dears…Luther is gathering a family meeting” Mom announced standing at the door with a smile.

 


	12. Number 12

Diego and I ventured down, following mom into the large sitting room, joined with the bar. Seeing everyone surrounding an old television.

“Ah, glad you two could finally join us” Luther said crossing his arms, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, what can we say? We would rather be anywhere else than your theories about dear daddies’ death, oh, still believe I killed him, do you?” I asked him raising my eyebrow.

Luther looked at me, silent before he spoke. “I was wrong to accuse you, I know you hated him, but I know you are not capable of killing someone, maybe defending yourself…but after I have found some proof, I can exclude you from my suspect list”

“You have a list?” Allison frowned confused at Luther.

“Thanks?” Lexi asked frowning.

“Let’s just watch this footage, the night dad died, Pogo and Grace attended to him” Luther stated. I suddenly felt a hand clasp onto mine. Looking down, I realised it was Diego’s hand, looking up at him, he looked worried, like he was hiding something. Shaking the thought, I gazed around the room and realised something, frowning.

“Where did Five go?” I asked.

“Who knows” Allison shrugged. “He seems to be more invested into his own investigation” Allison added. Shrugging at the thought, I turned to the old television in front of us, seeing Reginald in bed, he looked like he was struggling, asking for help, begging, but Grace and Pogo just stood there. Letting him die. Frowning I watched as he slumped, before Grace reached over and took his monocle before leaving the room.

Now I remembered, Diego confided in me, admitting he took the monocle off Grace so Luther wouldn’t accuse her of killing Reginald. But that back fired, since Luther was so adamant that someone killed him and took the monocle as a prize.

The rest of the siblings continued to watch the footage, before I placed my right hand over Diego’s left as he held onto my other hand, making sure he knew that I was there for him. Because I knew his little secret.

“Grace took it?” Allison asked confused.

“And why isn’t she doing anything to help him? She was programmed to help” Luther added.

“What do you mean?” Allison asked him.

“Grace was meant to care for us, and programmed for emergencies, like saving our father, instead of letting him die” Luther pointed out. “Now, I searched Grace’s room, and I couldn’t find it” Luther announced confused with himself.

Diego let go of my hand and walked to the television. “This crappy old teleivison is old, messes with your mind” he stated. “Mom is just tending to him after he dies, maybe the monocle fell off his face?” Diego suggested.

“Diego, anyone can see that mom takes it” Allison added.

The hard evidence was there, Grace took it, no denying that.

“I need to ask mom some questions, and search her room again” Luther stated turning away from the group.

“No point in doing that, Luther” Diego added.

“And why not?” he asked.

“Because I took the monocle” Diego stated.

“You what?” Luther furrowed his eyebrows confused.

“Because, I knew if you found the monocle on mom, you would blame her for the death, but I took it” Diego added.

“Well at the moment, I do blame her, she let him die” Luther added.

“Diego was only trying to protect mom, Luther” I added, probably wrong choice of putting myself in the spot.

“Wait…you knew? And you didn’t tell me?” Luther asked angrily. “Of course, you didn’t, why would you anyway?”

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” I asked him crossing my arms.

“Well you and Diego have been all buddy, buddy, what other secrets are you hiding? Did you both decide to kill him?” Luther asked.

“Seriously? This conversation again, Luther? None of us did it, he died an old man, the evidence is on that television” I stated.

“Lexi is right, dad died of old age from the looks of it” Allison added.

“So why doesn’t mom help? She is programmed for that?” Luther asked. “I mean, have you seen the way mom has been acting, she is forgetting a lot of things, like why we had the funeral, and the night of his death. It’s like she is…degrading”

“Be careful how you speak about our mother, Luther” Diego warned him.

“She is a robotic mother, Diego” Luther pointed out.

“Hey! She may have been a robot, Luther, but she was a better parent than that so-called father of ours. She cared of us, told us she loved us, she practically raised us, and what did he do? Just bought us off our actual parents, told us how to fight bad guys? I mean come on, Luther. She was more human than Reginald ever was” I added.

Luther looked at us before sighing. “Look, we need to think about mom, and what’s best for her”

“And what’s best for her?” Diego asked confused.

“If she is degrading…maybe we need to shut her down” Luther added. I could feel the fury coming off Diego’s head.

“Don’t you even dare even think or say that. We are not shutting her down” Diego warned him, hands clutching onto his blades.

“Maybe, Luther is right…I mean, what happens next when one of us is near death? And mom just stands there and doesn’t help us?” Allison asked.

“It’s called an ambulance” I added. “Maybe she is growing old like he was, but like the dementia type? Either way we can’t shut her down, because she is just forgetting things”, I told them.

“I think we should cast a vote” Luther announced. “I vote we shut her down”

“I’m with Luther” Allison agreed.

“Surprise, surprise” Diego mumbled.

“Shut up. If Lexi can agree with you, I can agree with Luther” she added. “Vanya?”

“I err…I” Vanya stuttered.

“She doesn’t get a vote” Diego added.

“Actually, I was going to say I agree with you, Diego” Vanya added.

“She get’s a vote. Klaus?” Diego asked.

“I’m with Diego on this one, and I am sure Ben would as well” Klaus added before speaking to the air like someone was there.

“So, we win, we don’t shut mom down” Diego announced.

“We are missing Five, he is family, he gets a vote, we all get a vote” Luther added.

“Mom is the only parent we have left, she cared for us, and this is how you want to repay her? By shutting her down?” Diego asked.

“Her system is degrading, that could mean trouble for all of us, we don’t know what will happen next” Luther added. “She needs shutting down”

“Stop saying that!” Diego shouted at his brother. “Just stop saying it, because it is not going to happen”

“It’s best for her and all of us” Luther added.

“No, it’s not” Diego warned him. “I’m warning you, Luther”

“Why what are you going to do? Throw knives at me?” Luther asked, before Diego stood in a fighting stance.

“Try me” he spoke, before Luther go in the same stance. I held up my glowing red hand, separating the boys with a shield.

“We aren’t kids no more” I told them. “We are adults and we need to act like one, this shouldn’t be about a vote, mom deserves more than a vote from her kids” I sighed. “After everything she has done for us, she deserves more than us deciding to turn her off or keep her on, I think she is more human than us sometimes”. Diego sighed as he stepped away.

“Lexi is right, a vote isn’t…fair, this is the woman who raised us, more than he ever did” Diego sighed.

“Look that may be true, but we can’t put a hold on this for too long, until something happens, we wait until Five comes back, then we can decide, this is a decision we need to make” Luther told them, leaving the room, just leaving Diego and I.

“I can’t believe him” Diego sighed. His face with pure heart break on him.

“Daddies boy for you” I told him. Before I turned my head to the side seeing mom. “Mom? How long were you standing there for?” I asked.

“You look upset, I will make some cookies” Mom smiled walking off. I looked at Diego and sighed.

“Come on, let’s go” Diego stated taking my hand.

“Go where?” I asked him.

“To relax of course” He chuckled, smiling that Diego smile. Heading up the stairs, I watched Diego drag me along, before seeing my bedroom door come into view. I expected Diego to open the door, but instead he pinned me against the wall, his lips attaching to my own.

“Mhmm” I moaned through the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel Diego smiling against my lips, before trailing them down to my neck, my neck tilting to the side in response. Closing my eyes in pleasure, I clutched onto his hair, before opening my eyes, frowning seeing a man holding a gun “Huh?” I asked. Diego pulled away and turned around seeing the man pointing the gun.

My hands glowed red, quickly blasting a red glowing ball of energy at him, watching him get blasted across the hall.

“Bad guys, huh?” Diego asked. “And I was enjoying that make out session of ours”

“Think I pissed him off?” I asked him.

“Most likely” he said “He just interrupted our potential sexy time, now he is gonna get his ass whooped” Diego grumbled. “Let’s show him we aren’t to be messed with” He smirked.

“It’s been a while, but I can’t wait” I smirked, my eyes flashing a glowing red.

 


	13. Number 13

“Who the hell is this guy?” I asked Diego as I watched the man groan from my blast of energy.

“No idea” he sighed, seeing another person in a suit turn the corner, with time with a pink mask on. Frowning I watched the man finally stand up and place a blue bear mask on.

Well all just stared at each other, before bullets fired. Diego pulled me behind a wall before launching some of his blades, the sound of metal clunking against the masks they were wearing. Before Diego decided to launch himself at them.

“Diego!” I sighed to myself, he was back in his zone. Turning my head around the corner, Diego was trying to butt heads with the man with the blue bear mask, but the sound of metal started clunking again.

“Shoot him!” One of them called out, a male.

“Get out of the way dumbass!” The other called out, a female.

I guess now was time to show them who they are messing with. The Witch.

Coming out from behind the wall, my hands vibrated with energy as they glowed red. I focused on the gun she was holding, the gun radiating with red glowing energy, before I discarded them out of her hand, then using my blast of energy to pin the guy against the wall. Diego didn’t hesitate in grabbing my hand and running. But they were already behind us. I could see where Diego was leading us, over the balcony of course.

“Diego it’s been a long time since I used my powers like that” I told him panic rising in me.

“Just focus, or just use me as a pillow” he chuckled, the railings getting closer, before I felt myself jumping over and falling into the air. Quickly focusing, I focused my power on Diego and I, softening the blow to the floor. Red glowing energy at our feet, allowing us to land without breaking our legs. The sounds of bullets continued to fire at us, but only missing us.

I felt myself being pulled behind a sofa, the large portrait of Sir Reginald Hargreeves with several bullets in. I couldn’t help but smirk.

“How long are we planning to stay behind this sofa?” I asked him.

“Until I figure out a plan” he told me. “You good?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m good, just been a while” I told him. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed the room, they knew they were in here. They just had to find us. Diego looked at me, before nodding, taking a look before running to the other side, bullets fired again. “Jesus, so damn loud!” I shouted to myself. The noise was earth shattering. But the bullets weren’t stopping. They were aiming everywhere. Focusing my ability, my hands glowed red, I quickly focused on where Diego was, before placing a red energy shield in front of the sofa he was behind. The shield was strong enough to hold off bullets, before I placed a shield over the sofa, I was behind. Red glowing energy radiating over the style of my fingers they were in as I created the shield.

The shields may have stopped the bullets from firing, but they weren’t stopping the people with the guns firing their bullets. Until a loud groan echoed the room and the bullets stopped firing. Turning my head around, I saw Luther battling one of them, and Allison doing the other, throwing kicks and punches, well as much as she tried. Before the sound of choking and loss of air caught our attention, the sound of Allison being choked out. Diego didn’t hesitate in running after one of them, kicking him in the back, letting go of Allison. But this man was twice the size of Diego, and the kicking and the punching from Diego wasn’t working, until Luther ran towards them both, grabbing the man and throwing him across the room, the sound of his screams flying with him.

“Who the hell are these guys!” Allison asked panicked.

“You’re welcome” Luther told Diego.

“We were doing fine” Diego exclaimed.

“We were just waiting for them to run out of bullets” I told him. “We can fight ourselves, but of course we aren’t as big as you, it must mean we don’t have the strength to do so” I told him, rolling her eyes.

“Oh yeah, you really had them” Luther told him, before the sound of a gun cocking caught our attention, immediately lowering ourselves down to avoid the firing of the bullets.

“Go, get out of here now” Luther told Allison as he hurried her out, before he stopped at the door, seeing Diego and I still in the cross fire.

“Luther, go!” Diego shouted out, as we hid from the gun shots. I looked at Diego and smirked.

“We got this” I assured him, as we scurried off together, to somewhere, we had no idea, all we knew that those people came into our home, now we are going to take them out. Heading off out of the room when we got the chance.

Standing hidden to catch out breath, we watched as Luther dealt with the man the same size as him. “I think the woman has gone after Allison” I told Diego, since she must have followed Allison down stairs, and we were safe from the bad guys. Following the direction of Allison, since Luther was more than fine to handle the man by himself, we headed down to the kitchen, seeing Allison with a bloody lip, holding onto the pool table.

“You wanna rumour this psycho?” Diego asked her.

“I don’t need to, because this bitch just pissed me off” Allison told us. I looked at her surprised, allowing her to get on with her fighting.

“We just want the boy” The woman spoke behind the mask.

“Oh, well in that case” Allison charged at her, as the woman used the broken pool sticks to fight her. Before we knew it, the woman whipped her leg up and kicked Allison in the face, causing her to tumble over onto a table. Diego was up next. He threw kicks and punches before she kicked him to the side onto the pool table.

“I guess it’s my turn now” I told her, smirking, raising my glowing red hands, creating red glowing energy around her body, keeping her still.

“Huh, what the hell?” The woman spoke behind the mask. I looked at Diego as he pulled a rod out of the foosball table, and emptied the little men of the metal, falling to the floor. As I kept her still, it allowed Diego to give her a big whack, every hit was a moan of pain from the woman, before Diego gave her another blow, I surrender my power, allowing her to drop to the floor, before she got up and scrambled towards the stairs.

“I was having fun” I pouted at them, before Allison gave Diego a knife from the table.

“Get her” Allison ordered him, and of course Diego didn’t hesitate. Swinging the knife, it bended like his mind, stabbing her in the arse.

“Argh” the woman called out in pain, pulling herself up the stairs.

“Come on, let’s go” Diego instructed us both the three of us left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the first floor, seeing Luther groaning on the ground.

“Luther!” Allison cried out, heading towards him.

“Come on Luther, get up” Allison told him, as Diego and her held him up. I couldn’t help but be a third or fourth eye for them, looking around, because the criminals were still lurking about. Luther suddenly stopped moving, and I noticed his line of vision was looking up. We all looked up together seeing the pink dog head standing and watching, before she hit a chain. Which connected to the chandelier.

“Move!” Luther pushed Allison out of the way, before Diego’s arms wrapped around mine, softening the blast from Luther’s push, sending us to the ground. My arms were trapped from Diego holding onto me, before the sound of metal unclasping from a link, as the chandelier fell on top of Luther.

“Luther!” Allison cried out.

We all watch Luther struggle under the chandelier, before he pulled himself up, the clothing he was wearing, ripping from his body, before he stood up. I couldn’t believe my eyes in what we were seeing.

No wonder why Luther was so big…he was half an ape.

“Holy shit” Diego mumbled as we all watched with wide eyes. But Luther’s eyes were focused on Allison, as she looked…well I couldn’t tell. Luther’s eyes glanced at all of us, before he ran off. Allison left her spot after turning her head seeing a slightly injured Vanya.

“Well…I wasn’t expecting that” I told Diego, standing there. “I wish I could have controlled my powers through my mind and eyes, otherwise that wouldn’t have happened” I sighed to myself. Diego kissed my head for reassurance, before the sound of cheerful home like humming came from upstairs. Mom.

“Shit” Diego mumbled “Mom” he said as he rushed upstairs, I of course followed. Finding her sewing by her pictures. “Mom, you okay?” Diego asked placing a hand on her shoulder, a small smile radiated from her face, exposing her shiny white teeth.

“Of course, I am” she told him smiling. I couldn’t help but frown with confusion, even Diego was confused.

“You didn’t hear the noises?” he asked her. “The guys in the mask, the ones who just shot up the house”

“What are you talking about silly?” Mom asked Diego smiling. Something was wrong with mom.

“Diego, look” I whispered, pointing to the fact that mom was sewing through her fake skin, while humming. Diego sat down as he watched on, as she hummed. Maybe Luther was right, to an extent. Getting off from the seat, Diego sat opposite her, not taking his eyes off her. Before mom looked at Diego, a sad worried look on her face. I could tell from Diego he was heartbroken, and I hated it.

Diego’s voice became shaky, as he took a knife from his belt, gently creating an incision into her arm. I wanted to look away, but I couldn’t. Because I couldn’t stand to see Diego heart broken.

“Diego? What are you doing?” Mom asked him, as he focused on the incision. Peeling away the skin, showing the electronics inside our mother. Before he uses his blade to fiddle with the electronics, to shut her down. Diego looked up at his mother, wanting to speak.

“It’s gonna be o-o- “Diego couldn’t form the words.

“Remember what we worked on” Mom reminded him. “Just picture the word in your mind” she nodded at him. I couldn’t help myself, as I placed a hand on Diego’s shoulder.

“It’s gonna be okay, m-m-mom” he spoke out. Pulling out a small device from her arm, creating her arm to go limp, as she looked at him in confusion, her face glowing blue.

“D-ie-go, re-mem-ber” she spoke her eyes glowing blue, before she shut down with her head tilted to the side. I crouched down and engulfed Diego into a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay” I whispered. Diego kissing my head before he stood up.

Taking my hand, he led me down stairs, joining Vanya and Allison in the sitting room, Allison attending to Vanya’s wound. Letting go of my hand, I sat on the same sofa as Vanya as Diego paced, he was pissed.

“Diego?” Vanya asked.

“What are you still doing here?” Diego asked

“I was just trying to help” Vanya told him.

“No! You could have been killed!” He shouted at her, pointing a finger at her. “Or getting any of us killed”.

I wasn’t going to stop Diego, because he was telling the truth. Vanya was family, but she shouldn’t have been in this situation, because…she wasn’t like us.

“She is a liability” He spoke to Allison, since he knew Allison cared for Vanya deeply, probably more than all of us in a way. Which left Allison with no words. I stood up from the sofa, to leave the awkwardness, standing by a support stand of the building, as Diego stood away from Vanya.

“Allison?” Vanya asked her sister. Diego sat down on the opposite sofa, before I joined him, taking his hand, letting Allison speak to Vanya.

“I think what he means is, this stuff is dangerous, you’re just- “

“Not like you” Vanya spoke looked at her sister. Before scoffing at her, nodding and standing as she left.

“No, that’s not what I- Vanya wait” Allison told her sister.

“Let her go” Diego instructed. “It’s for the best” he spoke.

“Diego is right” I commented. “I don’t blame Vanya for being…normal, but this is for the best, to keep her safe” I told Allison. “We already lost Five, gained him back, before loosing Ben, we can’t lose another” I sighed standing up from the sofa. “I need to take a bath”. I announced standing up from the sofa.

“I’ll join you” Diego grumbled heading off after me.

Now was the time to relax, before something else blew up.


	14. Number 14

The sound of water pouring out of the tap and into the bath tub, made me excited for this relaxing bubble bath, especially with Diego. As I waited for the tub to fill, the sound of the bathroom door closed and then locked. Arms snaked around my waist; soft kisses pressed against my neck.

In the back of my mind, I think Diego was distracting himself, from the fact he just put mom into a forever sleep. But if it helped, I wasn’t going to deny him.

“Mhmm, you always smell of vanilla” he whispered into my ear.

“It’s my favourite smell” I told him. Vanilla was, indulging, exotic, sensual.

“Oh, I know, you wear it every single day, perfumes, shower gels, everything you can get your hands on” he grinned, proud to remember. “When we…departed, all I could smell was vanilla, I think it was some guilt thing I was going through, but after that cleared, when I could smell it off someone else, or in a store, I couldn’t help myself”

“What did you do, Diego?” I asked him.

“I would approach them, quickly turn them around, before seeing it wasn’t you, I would have to say sorry” he admitted to himself. Turning around to face him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself into him, Diego didn’t hesitate in grasping me in his arms, holding me close, not wanting to let me go. “Today, I lost someone I loved deeply, and I won’t lose anyone else, especially you, you’re my future Lexi, no one else, just you” he whispered holding me close, his voice breaking. Pulling away softly, I placed my hands on his cheeks, kissing him softly.

“I’m not going anywhere” I whispered back after the kiss. “Now, undress me”

Diego couldn’t help but smirk. “You want me to strip you now?” he asked.

“For the bath” I told him, adding a bit of teasing.

“Hmm” he said, but couldn’t help but smile. “But I won’t deny the chance to strip that body, again” he smirked.

Last time we had passionate sex, I regretted it, I think. I was in a confused state of mind. But my mind was clear now. And all it took was a confession of how I felt to Diego. Seeing him broken down, was the other.

His hands gripped onto my top, slowly pulling it off over my head, discarding it across the bathroom floor. His lips attached to my neck, softly caressing it with his lips, his hands now on my jeggings. Pulling away from my neck, he got down on his knees and slowly pulled down my jeggings, the material sliding down my smooth legs, tapping on each of my ankles, I quickly stepped out of my bottoms, as he chucked them to join my tops.

His eyes looked onto my knickers. I wasn’t one for fancy knickers, they were expensive, went up your cheeks, and when were you ever going to wear matching lingerie? You couldn’t wear your knickers all the time just to match the bra.

Biting his lip as he stared, he slowly gripped down onto my knickers and glazed them down, I stepped out of them again. Before Diego kissed up the inside of my thighs, the sensation burning in my loins. Biting my lip, I gasped loudly as Diego dived right into my treasure. My hand gripped onto his hair, tugging harshly. Now I wanted it, wanted him, this felt different.

Intense, just fucking amazing. I kept my mouth closed, in case Klaus decided to be Klaus. His tongue lapped up, caressed and his teeth nibbled onto me. Before the rush of air hit me down there. I opened my eyes seeing Diego standing up, smirking proudly to himself. His hands quickly unlatched my bra, freeing my girls.

“The things I am going to do to you…after the bath” he chuckled.

I couldn’t help but pout “Why make me wait?” I asked him.

“Because” he simply stated. “Now get in the tub before it gets cold” he instructed me. Still pouting, I got into the tub, the bubbles covering my naked body under the water. I turned my head seeing Diego stripping his own selves, and someone looking a little wake. I couldn’t help but smirk.

Diego stepped into the bath, sitting opposite me. Shifting from my position, I straddled his now underwater legs, kissing him softly. “I hate when you tease” I whispered. “Now you are going to get the same treatment” I smirked. Wrapping my hand around his hardening member, slowly giving it an underwater massage.

Diego’s hand gripped onto the bath tub, before a moan escaped his mouth. “Ooh” he smiled. “You always knew how to do it right” he whispered, biting his lip. After about 30 seconds, I removed my hand, Diego’s head shooting up and his eyes widening. “Why are you stopping?” he asked.

“You are just getting the same treatment as I, earlier” I winked moving off his lap and to the other end of the tub.

Diego looked at me, he was raging with hormones. “Fuck this bath” he smirked as he got out quickly.

I found my naked body pressed up against my bedroom door inside my bedroom, Diego holding me up. Our lips attacking each other, moans radiating from our mouths. Diego gently chucked me onto my bed, his body towering over. He quickly grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, my arms around his neck, before Diego plunged into me.

Our moans and groans matching each other, my fingers dragging down his back. “Ooh, Diego” I smiled, as he rocked my hips, taking his sweet time with me. His hands grabbed onto mine, pinned them above my head, making sure he was in total control. Pulling away and pushing back in, my back arched in response.

“Jesus, Lexi!” he smiled, attacking my neck with kisses again.

Diego went fast, slow, deep, he teased he made me beg for him.

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, my walls tightening and my finger nails digging into his olive skin.

“Oh, shit, oh shit” Diego groaned, feeling him twitch, before he faltered on me, as fireworks exploded from my loins.

“Oh god!” I gasped from the sensation, before we both collapsed in pure ecstasy.

I cradled against Diego’s laying body, trailing my finger along the bird tattoo he had inked on his body, before something came into my head.

“One thing just popped into my mind” I told him.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“What happened to Klaus? Was he in the house?” I asked him.

“Last time I saw him he was in the house, so he had to be somewhere, probably doing drugs as usual” he sighed.

“Huh, probably” I agreed, before rolling on top of Diego.

“Oh, can I help?” he asked.

“Oh, you will thank me for this, round two” I smirked.


	15. Number 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; talk about abortions

The night of passion between Diego and I didn’t end until the early hours of the next morning, until we both conked out, exhausted. There was a lot to catch up on.

The sound of someone tapping their knuckles against the bedroom door, awoke me suddenly from my slumber. Groaning, I managed to twist my head enough to be able to speak out.

“What?” I asked groaning out.

“Lexi…breakfast is ready if you want it” Allison spoke through the door.

“Yeah…okay” I mumbled.

“Have you seen Diego…Luther and I need to speak to him” she added.

“Yeah, he is currently naked beside me” I told her.

“Oh, right, okay, see you downstairs” Allison spoke disappearing away from the door.

Letting out a sigh, I turned over onto my back, and glanced at Diego, who was still sound asleep. Slipping out of bed, I found some fresh clothes and covered my body with new clothing, before opening the bedroom door, heading to the bathroom to empty my bladder. I soon washed my hands in the sink before looking in the mirror. My hair was a mess, sex hair. Heading back to the bedroom, Diego was still sleeping. I grabbed my hairbrush off my night stand and started brushing the knots out of my blonde hair. Before grabbing the hair and tossing it into the bin, before the feeling of soft kisses, made my body radiate with pleasure.

“Good morning” he grinned. I couldn’t help but smile and tilt my head to the side, enjoying the soft kisses along my neck. “Last night, was mind blowing, literally” he chuckled. “I haven’t come that hard in a while” he smirked, gently biting on my shoulder. “It feels so great to be naked inside of you, my boys enjoyed the freedom” he smiled. Before I frowned. Diego named his boys for everything, the sausage, the meatballs even the sauce.

“You wore a condom though” I added.

“No, I didn’t” he responded. I quickly turned around and looked at him.  “You didn’t wear a condom?” I asked to confirm.

“No…I assumed you were on the pill again” he told me, before I groaned and rubbed my face in frustration.

“Diego…I haven’t been on the pill since my ex and I broke up, I thought there was no point in being on contraceptives if I wasn’t in a relationship” I informed him. Slightly lying.

“But, what about one-night stands?” he asked, before I raised my eyebrow at him.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that…Jesus Diego” I sighed standing up.

“We are in a relationship, aren’t we? So why didn’t you get more pills?” he asked.

“Because it happened suddenly Diego, they don’t just give it out in an instance…wait” Something then clicked in my mind. “We had sex the other night, at the gym…you wore something didn’t you?” I asked. Before he looked at me and bowed his head. “Shit” I sighed. “I guess with everything happening, things like this skips your mind” I sighed. “Okay…I need to get some food and ask Allison a favour”

“What type of favour?” he asked sitting up.

“To go to the family planning clinic and get the morning after pill, as well as a new prescription” I told him.

“Well…what if you didn’t?” he asked, making me raise my eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” I asked him.

“What if you let things go the natural way…you know…”

“To let myself get pregnant?” I asked him.

“Yeah…”

I sighed to myself sitting on the bed beside him. “Diego…I want kids, I really do, but I don’t think right now is the right time, we have only got back together, plus with what happened yesterday, and those men after me…I don’t want to risk falling pregnant, for me to…”

“Loosing a child is the most painful thing in the world” Diego mumbled.

“You sound like you have had experience from that” I told him.

“No, not loosing a child, but I guess it’s the same thing as loosing a family member” he added.

Last night was so full of passion, it skipped my mind that mom was…out of order.

“Look, once things have settled down with everything, we can have a serious talk, but we need to be able to afford a baby, I have a job, but it’s not enough, you need to do the same. If you are committed to us having a family, you need to make important life choices” I told him sighing. “Look, I need food after last night, so do you” I told him “And Allison and Luther want to talk to you” I added, leaning forward and kissing him softly. “Try and avoid jail while I’m gone” I added, leaving the room and heading downstairs, to the ground floor to the kitchen.

Seeing the rest of the family, minus Five and Klaus. “Where’s the small boy and drug addict?” I asked them.

“No idea, doing their own thing” Luther added, looking at me.

“What?” I asked him.

“Nothing” he shook his head from his thoughts.

“Is he up?” Allison asked, meaning Diego.

“Yes, he is” I told her, sitting down.

“So…you two slept with each other?” Luther asked, I looked up and raised my eyebrow.

“It may be frowned upon, but this isn’t Game of Thrones. We are not related, by blood or DNA or whatever, we are two orphans who grew up together, we never said brother or sister, it’s different for us” I told him. “We never saw ourselves as siblings, since we went through the same shit as someone put us through” I added.

“Okay…just asking” he added being quiet, I noticed his eyes shifting, knowing exactly where his eyes went to, Allison. “It’s called giving in to urges” I added, before turning to face Allison. “I need a favour” I added.

“What’s the favour?” she asked. I got out of my chair and dragged her to the now broken pool table.

“I need…someone to come with me to the family planning clinic” I told her. Her eyes widening in response.

“Are you…?”

“No, I’m not pregnant…Diego and I have had sex twice…and he has only told me he hasn’t been using protection, he thought I was on contraception, which I am not”

“Why aren’t you?” she asked.

“Why is it my job?” I asked her. “Takes two to tango…anyway, I just want- “

“Someone to hold your hand?” she asked smiling.

“Just need support…I’ve never had to do this” I added looking down.

“I will come with you, I haven’t either, so it will be a chance to see what that place is really life” she added. “Have some food and then we can go” she told me.

Doing as I was told, I settled with bacon and eggs before we left the academy.

“So, you and Diego are serious?” she asked me.

“Yes, we finally told each other how we feel…that I was scared of being hurt, and he was heartbroken after he hurt me” I told her.

“I’ve never seen Diego so in love, even when we were teenagers, he really liked you” she teased.

“We’ve shared a lot of…memories, good and bad, we are each other’s cure” I added. “He even suggested on me leaving the…swimmers to do their job”

“Wait, he wants you to get pregnant?” she asked shocked.

“Yeah, I told him that with everything going on, it’s not right timing, plus he needs a stable paying job”

“If you want to make a commitment, you have other commitments to commit to” Allison smiled “I believe Diego would make an amazing father, protective, playful”

“So, do I, but…I wouldn’t mind a ring first” I shrugged.

“Marriage? Wow, I can imagine Diego in his tux, with his blades” Allison laughed.

“I can just imagine” I smiled before the family planning clinic came into view, along with shouts and chants.

“Great, an anti-abortion protest” Allison sighed.

“I can see where they come from sometimes…you have sex, unprotected, there is a high chance you will get pregnant, and I feel like they abort the baby, like the baby is being punished for it’s parents doing” I explained. “Luckily, I’m not pregnant, yet” I added. “If you do the dirty which makes the baby unprotected, what do you expect? But yet, they still don’t learn, even teenagers. If you don’t want to get pregnant, protection for both, or don’t have sex, simple”

“What if they were…attacked?” Allison asked.

“Then that’s an exception, being attacked or disability, and if it came to money, maybe give the baby up for adoption. There’s so many women out there trying to get pregnant, but failing, then there’s loads of girls who get abortions because they aren’t being careful, so do a good dead, give the baby a loving life, to a mother who will give the baby everything it deserves…not death” I sighed. “Let’s not get into it, let’s get through the protest and sort this out” I told her, heading through the protest, their chants buzzing in my ear.

“Stop abortions!”

“You’re killing babies!”

“Murderers!”

“Shame!” A woman shouted, directly at me. I had nothing shameful for. I had unprotected sex, and I am going to stop myself from fertilising a potential baby.

Opening the double doors to the clinic, I walked to the desk.

“How can I help you?” she asked. The reception area silent, and private.

“I need the morning after pill, and a prescription for the pill, if you can”

“Of course, just fill these forms out, and we will be as quick as we can to getting to you” the woman with a brown bob, handed me the clipboard with a pen, opening the double doors to a waiting room. Quiet, with mostly women.

Sitting down, I started filling out the paperwork.

“Name. Lexi…H…really need to change my last name”

“Really?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, what happens when Diego and I get married, if we do?” I asked.

“Good point” she added.

“Date of birth…” I wrote down the date.

“That’s not our birthday” Allison pointed out. I sighed before looking at her.

“I would rather them not know I was part of the academy” I added. “Every time I mention my last name or birth date, they know who I am” I added “Anyway, it’s a day before we were born” I added, filling out the rest of the form, before relaxing in the chair.

The sound of chanting becoming somewhat louder, but it wasn’t chanting, it was arguing, shouting, before the double doors opened, revealing the protesters, charging in and blocking the door from being opened, locking themselves in with us.

“Our message isn’t being spread loud enough! So now is our chance to speak our words” A woman, with long light brunette hair spoke out. “And no one is going anywhere…no one will be having any abortions today, as you will all stay here until it’s too late”

I looked at Allison and frowned. “What is she talking about?” I asked.

“This lady must be crazy…I think she is basically saying she will lock us in here until…well, until babies are born and not…aborted”

“Yep, she must be crazy” I concluded. Great.


	16. Number 16

Doors were blocked, blinds were pulled down covering the windows. Girls and women, including Allison and I were moved to the seating area, in a close proximity. So, if someone moved or tried to escape, they would know.

“How long do you think it will take for this to hit breaking news?” Allison asked. I couldn’t help but frowned.

“What? Why? Hoping it would boost your so-called acting career?” I asked her raising her eyebrow.

“No, because we know the police are most likely won’t do anything unless they get a chance to, and how long will it take them to do anything” Allison told me.

“Your point?” I asked again.

“If the boys see this, maybe they will come and you know…”

“Kick ass?” I asked her, laughing to myself.

“Knowing Diego, once he see’s this, he knows we are here, he won’t hesitate”

“I know he won’t, but I can’t risk him doing something stupid, he isn’t supposed to be doing anything superhero”

“Why not?”

“Because, it hasn’t gotten him nowhere” I admitted. “I can’t have a repeat of what happened before” I sighed to myself, before the woman, who appeared to be now the leader looked at me.

And from the looks of her people, they looked uncertain, uneasy, like they weren’t expecting this type of protest.

“What are you two talking about?” The woman asked.

“Nothing” Allison quickly blurted out.

“Oh really? That’s now what I saw for the past minute…you two don’t seem phased by this, especially you blonde”

“Let’s say, I have experience like this” I added shrugging at her.

“Hmm, how about this?” The woman asked pulling out a gun pointing the gun directly at me.

“Oh yes, plenty of times” I smiled.

“Jesus, Raine, what are you doing!” A woman with French plaits called out shocked by her protester friend.

“Our words appear to not be enough, so let’s see if getting physical will, after all, these whores are use to being physical, creating life, then killing them, shame on you” Raine spat. Before seeing a young girl. “How old are you?” she asked.

“S-sixteen” she spoke scared through her teeth.

“Seriously? Did you wear protection?”

“N-no” she whispered.

Raine laughed “And now because you spread your legs, you are destroyed you created on purpose”

“It wasn’t on purpose!” the girl cried out.

“You spread your legs, had unprotected sex and didn’t expect to become pregnant? What are they teaching you in school? Jesus” Raine shook her heart disappointed. “There are women out there, begging the lord for a child, when children like you are destroying life because it wasn’t on purpose” Raine shook her head walking away.

“Allison…why don’t you spread a rumour?” I asked her raising my eyebrow.

“I don’t do that anymore” She whispered.

“Was that before or after you rumoured your kid?” I asked her.

“Why don’t you go all witchy on her?”

“Because I don’t want to make the wrong move, we don’t know who else has guns” I whispered back, before we sat down on the chair sighing. “You know, a funny thing happened. After another horrible break up with my ex, I decided to put my name down for insemination. At 30 years old, usually women are having kids, so I thought, I can do it, without a kid. Then Diego and I got back together. There’s a chance his swimmers and my egg are playing a game of chess inside of me, and I told him I wasn’t ready…am I wrong to say that?”

“Wait…what?” Allison asked shocked. “You were going to be inseminated?”

“Yeah, I was” I sighed to myself.

“Well, you’re not wrong. You and Diego have a long history, a lot to catch up on, you don’t want to get pregnant for it to fall apart, you have some things to work out, so waiting is a good idea. You could end up having a family with Diego, if not, you always have insemination waiting for you”

Allison was right. This was my third chance of having a future with someone, I had to take it. 

Minutes went by, so slowly, it felt like hours. I felt eyes lingering on me, before turning my head and seeing women whispering as they looked at us. Sighing I turned to Allison. “I think you have fans” I whispered.

Allison turned her head at the girls, and smiled softly seeing the girls smiling back. Before one leaned down.

“Your Allison Hargreeves…aren’t you?” the older woman spoke.

“Yeah I am” She said.

“You were from that Umbrella Academy all those years ago” she added.

“Yeah”

“Can’t you do something about this? Do your thing? Either of you?” She asked.

“Well at least I got noticed” I mumbled to myself.

“We don’t want to risk getting anyone hurt…and using my ability has destroyed my life in a way” Allison added.

“What about you?” the woman asked.

“Same, don’t want getting anyone hurt, plus we don’t know if anyone else is dangerous” I added. Wishing I could do something, but I didn’t know what.

“Hey!” Raine shouted out pointing the gun at us. “Stop talking!” she shouted. “Or do I need to show you what happens when you keep talking?” she asked cocking the gun at me.

“Why me?” I asked her.

“Because, you were the last one in, first one to get a reminder to shut up” She told me, I watched as she slowly put pressure on the trigger. Sighing to myself, my hand vibrated as it glowed red, the gun glowing red, before I flicked my wrist, sending the gun across the floor. “What the- “I quickly blasted her with a red energy blast, sending her across the room, crashing into some chairs. Enough to hurt, but not badly hurt her.

“Wasn’t expecting that” Allison said widening her eyes. “Now we have to get out of here”

“What about the others?” I motioned to the other protesters who looked unsure.

“Well I am sure, after what they just saw they won’t try anything stupid” She assured me. “Is there a back way? They have heavily blocked the way out the front, going out the back might be easier and less time consuming”

“Maybe, should we check it out?” She asked me.

“Who should go? We can’t both go” I told her. “You go, if anything happens, I can deal with it” I assured her. “If you find anything bad…Allison rumour them, you can’t risk giving a phone call to your daughter saying you have been shot” I told her, taking her hand.

“Yeah, okay” She sighed quickly darting to the hallway and disappearing to find a way out of the back. Turning to the rest of the protesters, I looked at them.

“Is this what you wanted?” I asked them. “Do hold people captive? Have a gun? Police ready to make arrests? This is what happens when protests go to far” I added turning to the girls and woman huddled up. “It’s going to be okay”

“You really were part of the Umbrella Academy…you saved so many lives…what happened to you lot?” A woman asked me. I looked down sighing.

“Family, is what happened. A grey cloud came over the academy” I told them trying to not get into too much detail, mainly Ben’s death and finally seeing what monster our so-called father was.

“Would you ever come back? The Academy? Fight crime?” she asked.

“No…because that was our childhood, it was stolen from us, we are getting it back by creating a normal future for us all” I smiled softly.

And I couldn’t wait for my future with Diego. Distracted by my own thoughts, I looked back at the woman, seeing their faces had changed, from calm to fear. Frowning, I turned my head, seeing one of the protesters holding the discarded gun at me. The female held the gun, shaking as she did. Standing up I faced her, before the sound of a gun went off.

A burning sensation erupted through my body, before I felt wetness on my top. Looking down I saw red, red spreading everywhere. She shot me. In my stomach. Shit. My hand quickly went to my stomach putting pressure on my skin to stop the bleeding.

“Hey, Lexi, there is an exit- “Allison came into the room, her smile fading to shock. “No” She whispered before looking at the woman, walking towards her slowly. “I heard a rumour” she spoke, a small invisible wave in the air from Allison’s mouth to the woman’s face. “I heard a rumour that you put the gun down” The woman did as she said, discarding the gun quickly, before Allison delivered a punch to the woman’s face, causing her to fall down.

I felt suddenly light headed. Quickly grabbing onto a chair and sitting down hissing in pain. Allison rushed over to me. Putting pressure on my wound instead of my own hand. “Shit” she mumbled. “You’re going to be okay” she told me. “I’ll get us out of here, even if it’s the only good innocent thing I do” Allison assured me.


	17. Number 17

There’s usually a slim chance of you ever getting shot in your life time, usually during a break in, a gang, kidnap or something silly like this, a protest.

Everything was blurry, my ears were ringing. I felt faint, but I needed to stay awake.

“Okay, okay, did the bullet come out?” Allison asked “I’m going to have to lean you forward to let you have a look” Allison told me. I nodded in response, slowly leaning forward, groaning in pain.

“Argh” The pain was shooting through my body, like an electric shock.

“Bullet is still in you…we have to get it out” Allison told me. “Maybe there is something in one of the medical rooms?”

“No, we won’t move it” she told her.

“Why not?” she asked confused.

“Because it might have hit a vital organ, I could make it worse, remember about a knife? Don’t pull it out, makes it worse” I told her.

“We still need to stop the bleeding” she added. “What if there are medical supplies in one of the rooms?” she suggested.

“Yeah, let’s try it” she told her, slowly standing up from the chair. I looked at the rest of the protesters seeing them looking panicked, shocked, frozen in their spot. They had no idea what to do.

Go outside and face being either shot or handcuffed, or do they get away with it because they didn’t actually shoot me.

Helping me up and walking into the back rooms, Allison opened a door slowly and saw the coast was clear. Allowing me to wobble over to the bed, Allison closed the door behind us, locking it, and quickly looking through the cupboards to try and find anything.

Laying myself down, I sighed in relief and looked at the bright lights attached to the ceiling shining brightly down on my wounded body.

“Found some!” Allison pulled out some items. “Okay, alcohol to clean the wound, some tape and a large plaster” she said.

“Good, that will do for now. I can get stitched up at the hospital” I informed her.

Allison came around to my side and lifted up my blooded shirt up, seeing my skin covered in blood.  She grabbed a wooden tongue spatula. “Okay…this is going to probably sting” Allison warned me, placing the wooden item in my mouth, my teeth gripping down on the soft wood, preparing myself for the discomfort. Gently pouring the alcohol on my wound, I cried out in pain, my screams being muffled by the spatula in my mouth. My hands turning into fists, vibrating as they glowed red.

My powers were sometimes connected with my emotions. So, people were always reminded not to piss me off.

As the pain radiated through my body, the lights flickered in the room, Allison trying to focus on fixing my wound. The pressure from her cleaning the wound made the discomfort even more horrible.

“I can’t remember the last time I saw that” Allison spoke.

“What?” I asked her.

“You’re eyes glowing red” She told me.

“Usually opens happens when I’m using an intense amount of power” I informed her “Or maybe when I am like this, intense pain” I told her, breathing heavily from the pain.

“Aside from today, when was the last day they glowed red?” she asked me.

“Well, from what I remember…when I told Diego to leave when we broke up, when my ex-boyfriend freaked out over my powers, when I saw Diego with his new girlfriend, and then when I was attacked” I told her sighing, removing the spatula from my teeth, allowing my grip to relax.

“So, basically, bad times in your life?” she agreed.

“Yeah, are you all done?” I asked her.

“Let me just patch you up, but we have to get that bullet out at the hospital, you could get infected, and we don’t know what it hit, luckily you can walk, which means your spine is untouched…but it could be cm’s away from it” I looked at Allison with a look. “Not to panic you or anything” she added.

“Just get me up, and out of here” I told her, slowly sitting up, still hissing at the pain radiating in my body. Swinging my body around, I slowly got off the bed, Allison helping me to the ground.

“Okay, you good?” she asked me. I looked at her again.

“I’ve been shot in my stomach, I’m peachy” I added sighing, as Allison unlocked the door and opened it, as we crept out slowly, going down the hall way as it was clear, something was flying towards us.

Quickly putting up a shield in front of Allison and I, the blade stopping in mid-air, before I threw it against the wall, I admired the blade.

“Jesus, Diego!” I shouted at him.

Diego and Luther came into view. Diego’s eyes widened realising his mistake, before rushing over to me, engulfing me into his body, I groaned in the pain, before he pulled away, his face told it all.

“W-who did t-this?” he asked me, worried, concerned, scared for me.

“One of the protesters” I told him. “Allison covered me up, but the bullet is still inside of me, I need the hospital”

“Where is this protester?” Diego asked angrily.

“In the main room, Allison rumoured the bitch, but she wasn’t the leader, I threw her across the room” I told him. He nodded in response.

“Okay, let’s get you out of here” he told me kissing my forehead.

“Wait…I didn’t get what I came for” I told them.

“Okay, I will quickly have a look” Allison told me, handing me into Diego’s arms, returning into the room.

“Baby, I’m gonna carry you” Diego told me.

“Isn’t it best if I do it? I’m big enough?” Luther suggested.

“She’s my girl” Diego mumbled, gently picking me up, before Allison returned.

“I’ve seen this advertised on tv, ellaOne” Allison informed me, handing me a small piece of foil, inside a yellowish tablet. Quickly opening it and shoving it into my mouth, swallowing. I looked at Diego.

“When the time is right” I whispered stroking his cheek. Diego nodded at me and comforted me with a kiss.

“When the time is right” he whispered. “Let’s get her out of here” Diego ordered the three of them.

“Not so fast, baby killer” A woman’s voice spoke, seeing the leader standing there with a gun in her hand.

“Seriously?” I asked. The woman’s eyes glanced at me, before seeing something on the floor. She recognised it, a piece of foil and plastic containing a single pill.

“You took it didn’t you?” she asked, her face getting angry. “You killed a potential life”

“There wasn’t any life inside of me” I told her.

“But there could have been” she told me, clicking the safety off. I quickly raised my arm, creating a shield in front of my dysfunctional family.

“Look, I get it. I have certain views on abortion. But I wasn’t planning to get pregnant”

“But you spread your legs” she told me.

“Hey! I would be careful how you speak to her” Diego warned her.

“Women who spread their legs, don’t use protection, and they honestly don’t think they won’t get pregnant? They need to be taught a lesson” she told us.

“But I wasn’t even pregnant. If I was, I would have never have gotten rid of it. I’m not like that” I told her.

“You could have been pregnant!” she shouted startling us.

“I had unprotected sex two days ago, and then yesterday, that’s 48 hours, it doesn’t happen in an instant, pregnancy takes time” I told her “You need to research” I told her. But I think that just pissed her off.

“A life for a life” she growled at us.

A warp of some sound echoed the halls, a blue glowing light as Five suddenly appeared with a flat wet floor sign. Swinging the sign, hitting the woman in the head, her unconscious body falling to the floor, the gun discarding from her hand. Taking the gun in his own hand, putting the safety on and pulling the magazine out of the gun, he looked at us.

“No one messes with our dysfunctional family” he smiled proudly.

“Thanks, Five” I told him, before groaning in pain.

“We can praise how much of a hero I was, but looks like you need that bullet taken out of you, let’s get her to the hospital, let the police deal the protesters.” Five advised us. Diego nodded as we all left the clinic and on to the hospital.

I couldn’t help but feel comforted from Diego. His arms around me as he carried me. His sweet small kisses on my cheek or forehead every now and then to comfort me. This was the man I wanted for the rest of my life.


	18. Number 18

Diego’s main concern was getting me to the hospital quickly. Not caring on the amount of red lights he was speeding through, or the honks from car horns from other drivers, just caring that he was getting me to the hospital quick enough.

The pain was getting worse every minute, worse than really bad period pains, obviously. The pain was electrifying, I couldn’t explain it, but damn it hurt. Allison sat in the back with Five.

“Hang on a minute…why can’t Five teleport her to the hospital?” Luther asked out loud.

“Because I have limits, Luther. Everyone has limits when it comes to their powers, and me, I seem to be using them a lot…because of certain reasons, and I feel incredibly exhausted. You should be thanking me…I knocked that crazy bitch out” Five added, looking out the window.

“Ahh!” I screamed out in pain, the car lights and radio reacting with my out of control powers.

“As much as I hate seeing you in pain, baby, can you maybe tell your powers to not cut out the powers on the car…which is taking you to the hospital?” Diego asked, looking in the rear-view mirror, seeing my sweating body and blood consuming my top.

I opened my eyes, glaring daggers at Diego “I am so sorry for getting shot!” I growled at him.

“Why can’t she just take out the bullet?” Luther asked us all.

“Because I don’t know what organs it has hit, pulling it out could make it worse” Allison pointed out, pressing harder on the wound, causing a groan to escape my mouth.

I felt cold, like really cold, and tired. I felt my eyes become heavy, too heavy to keep them open.

“Lexi?” Allison asked, placing a hand on my forehead. “Shit…she’s losing too much blood, and she is cold…Diego, speed it up!”  Allison shouted at them. “Her pulse is weak as well” She pointed out, pressing two fingers against my cold unconscious skin.

The car suddenly bolted forward, speeding up, way over the speed limit.

“Are we not going to get arrested for this?” Luther pointed out.

“Maybe the police will allow this to pass, especially with a shot victim in the car…or maybe our dear sister can create a little rumour” Five pointed out. “One thing, where’s Vanya and Klaus? Shouldn’t they be here?” he asked.

“One, Vanya is…doing her own thing, you know what she is like. Second, we assumed Klaus was with you…so he’s probably doing…his thing” Allison added, seeing the hospital come into view.

Diego swerved around the corner and suddenly stopped the car, and got out. Everyone followed suit, before Diego tried to pick up me soon to be lifeless body.

“Diego, let me carry her, you are too emotional” Luther told him. “Just let me carry her” He advised him.

Diego looked at him broken, his eyes glassy, before nodding, stepping out of the way. “Just be careful with her, please” he added.

Luther, with his strength managed to get me out of the car and quickly rush inside.

“We need help!” Diego shouted out, getting the attention of doctors and nurses. A group of medics rushed over with a bed.

“What happened?” The female doctor asked.

“She was shot, by some protester…you will probably see it on tv” he explained “She’s lost a lot of blood and her pulse is weak” Diego added.

“Is the bullet still in her?” She asked him, taking my vitals.

“Yes, removing it would make it worse” he added.

“Good work, we will operate on her quickly, please wait in the waiting room, someone will find you as soon as we are done” She informed him, quickly pushing the bed off to theatre.

Some hours went by and the dysfunctional family waiting in the waiting room, for any news.

“What is taking them so long?” Diego asked, his leg bouncing off the floor.

“They need to make sure they are doing a thorough job, it’s not a matter of removing the bullet and sewing her up” Allison informed her brother. “It’s removing the bullet, and they need to make sure there are no pieces left, making sure no organs are injured, and if they are, they need to fix it” she explained.

“Okay, okay, I get it” he sighed, before he shot up seeing the female doctor come into view. Her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, her large glasses making her blue eyes stun even more.

“I am Doctor Holly” she introduced herself, since she didn’t have time earlier. “She is stable and okay” She assured the family. “The bullet has been removed, and intact, the bullet missed any vital organs, so she is very lucky, like it didn’t touch anything, which is…different”

“What do you mean different?” Allison asked.

“From the angle of the shot and size of the bullet, her stomach should have been injured in the process, but the bullet wasn’t even in the line of shot, like it was moved a couple of centimetres” she told them, confusion sweeping her face.

“Well…let’s say, she is very lucky” Allison told her. Doctor Holly couldn’t stop looking at Allison, before she widened her eyes.

“You are Allison Hargreeves, aren’t you?” she asked to confirm.

“Yes… I am” Allison confirmed.

“Which means, from the difference between you all…you are the Hargreeves children…including the girl we just performed on”

“Her name is Lexi” Diego added.

“Of course, Lexi Hargreeves…The Witch…her powers were very…anyway…now that answers things. I believe due to her powers, they protected her, somehow. Moved the bullet and protected her organs” Doctor Holly told them.

“Did you know she could ever do that?” Allison asked Diego.

“I don’t think she ever knew she could do that. Her powers consist of focus…was she focused when she was shot?” Diego asked his sister.

“Kind of, she was more focused on stopping the bleeding and calming herself down, and cleaning the wound” Allison told him. “Sometimes she doesn’t have to use her actual hands to use her telekinesis, maybe she was using her mind? Or maybe it was her powers protecting her, without her knowing” she added.

“Well what ever she did, she made sure her organs are intact. We are giving her a blood transfusion due to the blood loss, she is asleep, so I request only two of you go in” Doctor Holly told them all.

“Five and I will wait here, Diego, Allison you go” Luther told them, before they both disappeared off to the hospital room.

My sleeping blood loss body laid still on the bed. Hooked up to machines, the machine beeping every single second with each heart beat pulse, the blood bag and IV bag, hanging up beside the bed, providing me with blood and fluids.

“How conscious is she?” Diego asked.

“Not very, she is in a very deep sleep…I’ll leave you two, until visiting time is over” she told them.

“Oh, I won’t be going, I’m gonna be staying here until she can go home” Diego told her, sternly. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Doctor Holly nodded. “I will have to find a bed or a large chair for you” she told them, before disappearing.

Allison looked at Diego, watching as he held my hand, kissing the skin softly, not wanting to let go. “What’s on your mind?” she asked him.

“That I could have lost her again…and I don’t want to lose her again ever” Diego told Allison.

“Diego…what are you planning?” she asked, frowning with concern.

“I’m gonna propose to her”


	19. Number 19

“Ahh!” I gasped awoke from my deep slumber, gasping for air, before hissing in pain. Clutching my hand onto my stomach, I watched blurry images rush to my side, gently laying me down onto the bed. Frowning in confusion to those images and the shooting electric pain in my stomach, my vision slowly came clear.

I was surrounded by my, somewhat of a dysfunctional family. And the white bright lights and the smell made it obvious I was in hospital.

“Luther, call Diego” Allison instructed the larger member of the family.

“Err…I don’t own a mobile device…and I have no idea what Diego’s number is” Luther pointed out.

“He needs to be here” Allison added.

I looked around the room, only seeing Allison, Five, Vanya and Luther in the room. No Diego and of course no Klaus.

“Where is he?” I managed to speak out through my dry mouth and lips.

“Err…he had to go to the gym to tell them he wouldn’t be able to do his fight last night, and he hasn’t come back” Allison told me, before I looked out the window seeing bright yellow light.

“How long was I out for?” she asked her.

“Quite a while, I guess your body really wanted you to heal…or maybe your powers” Allison added.

“What are you talking about?” I asked her confused.

“Well, it appears that when you got shot, the bullet moved position, and the doctor said she had never seen it before” she added. “And things were a little…freaky as well…”

“Basically, due to your psionic telekinetic power, your powers somehow protected you, moved the bullet away from vital organs” Luther told me.

“I wasn’t aware my powers were able to do that…he never said I could…though I doubt he would aim a gun at me and shoot his…shoot me” I sighed rubbing my face in frustration. “What happened to the protest?” I asked them.

“They all got arrested, but the women having the gun and shooting you will be locked away” Allison added. I sighed in relief.

“Can I have a drink please? No water…juice or something fizzy” I requested.

Five suddenly decided to portal out of the room, leaving us confused, before returning with a bottle of Dr Pepper.

“I remembered this was your favourite” he smiled softly at me.

“Still is, thank you” I told him. “Can you open it for me?” I asked. Five nodded and twisted the cap, the sound of the fizz bubbling away made me even more thirsty. After he handed the bottle to me, I sipped on my drink, and drunk and drunk, before gasping loudly, followed by an almighty burp.

“Thirsty?” Allison asked laughing.

“Damn right” I sighed to myself “I want Diego here” I mumbled, before a receptionist entered my suite.

“A Diego Hargreeves is on the phone for Lexi” she spoke. “Is someone able to take the call for you?” she asked, her pinned hair sprayed hair shining in the bright hospital light.

“Allison…can you take it for me?” I asked.

“Of course,” she smiled leaving the room.

For some reason, I felt nervous about this phone call, and worried. Why wasn’t Diego here? It wouldn’t take 12 hours to tell your boss you couldn’t fight.

Soon Allison returned into the room, something was wrong, I could tell from the look on her face. She closed the door behind her, and walked over, fiddling with her hands.

“What?” I asked her concerned for the man I loved.

“Diego…has been arrested” She told them, the looks on all of our faces gave it away with how we all felt. Confused. But maybe this was long time coming…but he promised to stay out of trouble.

“Why?” I asked her.

“Because…he was informed by his boss that…Detective Patch had found our brother, and was going to the location…only to find her dead body and no brother” Allison added.

“Damn it” Five cursed, before realising we frowned at him in confusion.

“What are you now not telling us Five?” Luther asked.

“Remember those...assassin people in suits? It was them, I know it, after all they are after me” he informed us.

“So now we know why those people came shooting up the house, thanks Five” I told him.

“Wait, you said Patch found our brother…but Five has been with us…ah” Something clicked in Luther’s small brain of his. “So now we know what happened to the other brother, dear Klaus” Luther turned to Five. “Let’s hope he is okay, minus the drugs in his systems”

There was silence amongst the group, before I spoke up. “So…he went against my wishes” I sighed “He promised me no more superhero stuff, and look what happens…when it comes to being the Detective he never was and a the girl he used to sleep with…now I know what comes first” I sighed looking up at the bright white light. “I am never going to forgive him for this” I laughed to myself.

“Diego wanted to tell you he loves you” Allison added. “Patch came to him, not the other way around”

“But he couldn’t help himself. And look what happened, he gets arrested for murder…as far as I am concerned, Diego made his choice. He chose Patch and being a superhero over me…I got fucking shot!” I sighed shaking my head. “Please leave. I want to be left alone” I told them.

“Lexi…” Allison spoke before I stopped her.

“Please, just leave me, he did” I sighed shaking my head in frustration. The rest of them stood up and left the room, closing the door behind them. I felt anger bubbling inside of me, the lights and the machines in the room started flicking, being disturbed before I stopped and let the crying take over me.

I must have fallen asleep, as now night had fallen. But I felt much better. Sitting up slowly, I frowned as I didn’t feel any pain. Gently lifting my medical gown up, I noticed the bullet wound now a faint neat scar. Frowning, I grabbed my button and pressed it to gain the nurses attention.

A nurse rushed in, looking at me. “Are you okay, Lexi?” she asked, placing a pen in the breast pocket.

“Did someone give something to me?” I asked her “I feel no pain and I’m all healed” I told her, showing her the healed wound now a scar.

The nurse frowned in confusion, before grabbing my medical papers from the end of the bed. “All you have been given is antibiotics and painkillers…” she spoke confused. “I will get the doctor” She spoke quickly leaving the room.

She returned with the doctor, who looked baffled from what the nurse told her. Rushing over to my medical gown state, she admired the scar.

“How…it can’t have healed that quick…especially with what you have been given…Lexi…we are aware of your certain abilities…are you able to heal yourself?” she asked, gently tapping the area for pain.

“No. I know that for sure” I informed her. “I don’t feel any pain, or anything…so I wanted to be discharged, I have something to deal with” I told her.

“We would rather keep you here, probably for another day” She advised me. I got off the bed and faced her.

“Discharge me now” I told her, force in my tone.

The doctor sighed and nodded leaving the room, returning with the discharge papers.

After leaving the hospital in my blood-stained clothes, I grabbed a taxi and asked to be taken to the police station.

Upon arrival, I opened the car door.

“Hey! You owe me money!” the man shouted at me. I turned around to face him, my eyes glowing a dark red.

“I will be back, don’t drive off” I warned him, getting out of the cab I walked into the station, and up to the desk. “I’m here to see Diego” I told the man.

“And who are you in relation?” he asked me.

“Soon to be ex-girlfriend” I told him. “I won’t be long” I told him, before I heard my name being called.

“Lexi?” A man spoke.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“I’m Detective Chuck Beeman, I am…was Patch’s partner… I assume you are here to see, Diego?” he asked.

“Yes, just need a few words” I told him, he eyed me, before widening his eyes.

“You’re bleeding”

“Not anymore, didn’t have any fresh clothes, can I see him?” I asked, persistent.

“Okay…you don’t have any freaky…gifts, do you?” he asked.

“Freaky? No more like dangerous…don’t worry, not planning to break him out, he can rot behind bars for all I care” I told him, trying to convince him.

“Fair enough” he nodded, leading me to the back rooms, opening a room seeing a large jail cell in the middle of the room.

“Hargreeves you have a visitor” Beeman spoke, allowing me to appear from behind him.

“Lexi?” Diego spoke widening his eyes.


	20. Number 20

“Lexi?” Diego asked his eyes widening in shock. “I thought you were in hospital?” he asked me.  
“Oh, I was, and then I magically wake up with everything healed so I discharged myself” I informed him. “And I’m fine by the way, but why would you care?”  
“I do care, Lexi, so much” Diego told me, standing up from the bed, without a mattress.  
“Oh really?” I asked him. “So much you didn’t stay by my side while I was in hospital in pain? Instead I find out you have gone back to your usual self” I scoffed at him and placed my head against the metal bars, containing Diego.  
“It was about one of our missing brother’s” he explained “Before we got together, I gave Patch some advice, and she took it…and that got her killed”  
“And was the other brother found?” I asked him. “Did you see Klaus?”  
“No…just Patch…lying on the ground” He explained looking down.  
I sighed shaking my head, looking down. “You made a promise, Diego, and you broke it. Sometimes you need to let the professionals deal with certain things, because if you run into the danger, something like this happens”  
“Let’s face it, the police don’t always solve everything” he added.  
“But it’s their job, Diego. You are not police!” I shouted at him, before laughing. “I honestly thought you had changed, that I was expecting something in our future, and the way I see it, this is our future” I explained. “You could be sentenced for murder, Diego…that’s life”  
“But I didn’t do it!”  
“You were at the crime scene; your prints are all over her body…maybe this is the slap in the face you needed…maybe you will now realise the truth” I sighed. “I could have given you a future, Diego. Kids, marriage, growing old together, a normal life…but now we are back to square one, where you choose fighting crime over me…and I won’t stay and watch you destroy your life” I told him sadly, feeling my eyes getting glassy from the tears.  
“What…what, are you saying, Lexi?” Diego asked panicked, walking towards me, the metal bars in the way. His hands touching mine, sparks igniting between us, but I couldn’t have my heart broken again, nor my trust.  
“You made your choice, Diego. And it wasn’t me. So, I have to make my own choice, which doesn’t involve you” I told him sadly. “I got shot, without my powers I could have potentially died, and even then, you wouldn’t have been there, because I know what and who comes first”  
“Patch doesn’t mean anything to me, Lexi” he argued.  
“Well you have a funny way of showing it…you lead her to her own death, because you can’t help yourself” I mumbled. I could tell from Diego’s facial expression that my comment hurt him. But it was the truth. “You loved her too much you lead her to her death” I sighed standing away from the bars.   
“Lexi, you are my future, kids, marriage, all that, I want that with you, not with her” he explained, pleading with his eyes.  
“I wish I could believe that, Diego. But when I was laying in hospital, in pain, everyone was there, but you weren’t. I needed you the most then, but you chose being a hero and her. Can’t you see how fucked up that is? Me, waking up finding the man I loved not beside me, only for Allison to tell me that you had gone all superhero to save your ex-girlfriend and now behind bars. How is that right, Diego?” I asked him. “I’ve had my heart broken too many times, from people showing their real feelings” I sighed. “All I have ever wanted was to be loved by someone, have a future with them, I thought I would have that with you, but I was wrong, then, my ex came into my life, I had hopes then, but then he showed me his real feelings when he saw the real me…after that, I thought I am not waiting for the third guy to come along, to either give me everything, or break me…I was that desperate to be loved, I knew the only other way to be loved by someone…”  
“What other way?” Diego asked confused and a little concerned.  
“I put my name down for a sperm bank, so I could have a baby…at least my own child could love me, no matter what I could do” I sighed, before looking at Diego. I couldn’t read his face. It was, anger, sadness and confusion. “Maybe that is my third time lucky, not a man, but a baby” I sighed.  
“I was going to propose to you” Diego blurted out to me. Making me frown and look at him. “I told Allison in the hospital, that I wasn’t going to wait, I was going to ask you to marry me” he admitted.  
“And instead of asking me, what did you do?” I asked him. “You run to your ex-girlfriend because of a case, and you end up behind bars” I explained. “I’m sorry, Diego…but, you made your choice for your future, and I have to make my own choice for my future, which doesn’t involve you”   
“Lexi, please, don’t leave me” Diego begged me, I couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“You’re the one who left first Diego” I explained opening the door to the station. “Oh, and the answer is no” I told him, leaving him in the cell, before seeing Beeman, standing and waiting. “What?” I asked him.  
“I think you are the only person who could knock actual sense into him, even Patch tried and well he ignored it” He told me.  
“Well now he has to live with everything he had done” I explained swinging the doors open, feeling the rain fall onto my body, soaking me instantly. I had to calm myself down, I could feel the anger rising, meaning my powers would explode. Closing my eyes, I breathed slowly, but I couldn’t contain the power wanting to explode in me. Just not in public. But I couldn’t stop it.   
My hands vibrated as the red glows radiated from my hands, I could feel the power building up, like power on a gauge, the small dial growing to the red, meaning danger, power overload. Groaning from the intense power, I could feel the pairs of eyes on me, before I could hear a voice.  
“Lexi? Are you okay?” It was Beeman, Patch’s partner. I quickly put my hand up to stop him from coming towards me. I had to focus, make sure when I explode, people didn’t get hurt.   
“No! Stay back, please” I asked him, had to release, or the power would get more intense, and I might not be able to control it. I managed to stand up straight, before releasing my fists into flat palms, releasing the power inside of me. A shockwave of red glow psionic power releasing from my body, shocking people where they stood.   
Luckily, I was focused enough to not send my power impacting onto the public, it was more of a big strong gush of wind. Car alarms set off, along with broken windows and the streetlamps flickering. I breathed heavily from the release, but I knew it wasn’t over. Looking around, people were shocked. I quickly ran off towards the Academy, bursting through the front doors. Grace and Pogo coming to my aid.  
“No! Don’t. I don’t want to hurt you both” I explained.  
“Oh, my dear, Lexi, you can’t hurt me” Grace spoke.  
“Actually, due to Lexi’s psionic abilities, she does have the certain capability to damage you, Grace” Pogo advised her. “Why don’t you go downstairs and make Lexi a drink to calm her emotions?”  
“Of course,” Grace nodded heading off downstairs to the kitchen.  
“Now, Miss Lexi, you must contain it” Pogo advised me.  
“You don’t think I know that!” I asked him, raising my voice.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Allison, joined by Luther and Five, entered the room.  
“It appears, Miss Lexi is having an overload of her abilities…what set this off?” Pogo asked.  
“Diego” I managed to tell them. “He tore my heart in two, he broke my trust”  
“I’m gonna kill him” Allison mumbled.  
“What is the best solution for this?” Luther asked, meaning me in power overload.  
“For her to release” Pogo explained. “Or calming her mind”  
“I doubt you could calm her mind now” Five added. “Why don’t you just let her explode?”  
“She could bring the house down” Luther added. “She’s destroyed rooms before; this time could be the whole house”  
“Gee, thanks for the confidence in me” I groaned out. “Five is right, I need to explode, I just exploded outside the police precinct, hardly any damage, but this is more than the last” I explained.  
“I know where she could go” Allison added.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Vanya asked, coming into view. “Jeez, Lexi, are you alright?”  
“No, I am not alright! Allison, where ever it is, take me there…just you, I don’t want to hurt anyone…and if it came to it, rumour me, somehow” I told her.   
Allison nodded, Luther looking at her worried. “Don’t worry, I will be okay” She assured him, before turning to me. “This way” Allison walked on, before I followed her.   
I frowned as we entered an elevator, I wasn’t going to ask questions, yet. Soon the elevator went down, how many levels did this house have? As the magic box stopped, we got out and I followed Allison, revealing a large metal box. I looked at her confused, before she opened the door.   
“This will contain your abilities…hopefully” Allison added. I nodded before stepping into the metal box, the door closing behind me. From the looks from the walls, it was sound proof. Turning to face Allison, I nodded before feeling the power become intense again. Because it knew I was in a safe place to explode. As my body vibrated and glowed red, I had to let go.   
Letting out a scream, that only I could hear, I released, the box shook and rattled, I swear I could hear it move. But it was okay. I felt myself become dizzy and light headed, before falling to the soft ground, my vision black.  
“Lexi?” I heard a faint voice. Frowning, I slowly opened my eyes seeing Allison in front of me.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“You passed out, Luther help me get her up, let’s get her to the kitchen” Allison told him, Luther didn’t hesitate. I saw the rest of the family, minus Diego. I frowned.  
“Klaus?” I asked, seeing Klaus with the rest of him, but he looked rough, I didn’t know if that was drugs, alcohol or something else.  
The smell of food radiated into my nose, waking me up even more. Luther placed me into the chair, before Grace presented me with, pancakes, bacon and eggs.  
“Food warms the heart” She smiled, placing down a glass of juice.   
“Thanks” I mumbled, rubbing my head. “Err…can you all leave me? I just want to be alone” I told them. As much as they wanted to stay, they wouldn’t argue with me.   
“Shout if you need anything” Allison told me, leaving the room with the rest of them. Before I scoffed the food down.   
Relaxing against the dining chair, alone, I sighed, staring at my empty plate. The sound of knocking on a window, caught my attention. Frowning, I turned my head towards the back door, seeing a bunch of men, Asian, in suits. I then realised who they were. Quickly getting up from my chair, before feeling a little fuzzy headed, I grabbed onto my chair, taking a deep breath and walking to the back door, opening it slowly.  
“We found you” The man smirked. 


	21. Number 21

“We found you” The man smiled at me, surrounded by an army of men, probably about 10 or even 20.

I stood frozen, I didn’t know what to do, but I knew what to not to, retaliate, most likely end badly.

The man looked at me, tilting his head looking at me, before smiling. “I’m surprised” he spoke.

“Surprised about what?” I asked him.

“That you haven’t…attacked us, with what ever you are capable of…that’s what my men said, and from the broken arms, and the amount of men that was…with you, and CCTV, I find it very believable” he smiled.

“Did you actually watch the CCTV? They attacked me first, cornered me, slapped me, I only protected myself” I informed him.

“Actually, I watched the footage several times…let’s say, in an alley way in pitch black, the only thing the eye is able to see is…glowing red…what ever you are capable of” he added.

“Psionics” I inputted in.

“I will do some more research on what you are capable of…though I have already done my research on you… Lexi Hargreeves, former member of the famous Umbrella Academy, Number Zero…or The Witch” he smiled “You are very special”

“How did you know who I was…if it was so dark in the alleyway?” I asked them.

“We have our ways, especially with the money and technology I own” he grinned. “Now I will cut to the chase and explain why I am here” he explained “So, you will come with my men and I, to stay in my luxurious mansion, where you will stay there for the rest of your life and be my wife”.

I looked at him, widening my eyes, stunned at his revelation. “Excuse me?” I asked him, before laughing. “You think, I will leave to live with you and be your so-called wife?” I asked.

“Yes” he blankly told me.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because, your abilities have impressed me. And I want to use them to my advantage…a little scare tactic towards enemies and rivals, meaning…more power…more money” he explained “But of course, I can’t have a woman randomly staying in my home, word will get around of what your purpose is. Whore or captive. So why not, my fake wife? Sometimes having a wife beside you, it boosts your popularity in my…world”

“And what is your world exactly?” I asked.

“Well, what’s the most common word? Mafia? All that genre”

“So illegal activity?” I asked again.

“Exactly, you are clever” I rolled my eyes at his comment.

“So, you want to…take me, use me for my abilities and make me your fake wife, so you get more power and more money?” I asked him.

“Yes. Of course, we wouldn’t marry legally, not at all. We would simply throw an engagement party, present you as my bride, that way people who I work with don’t get suspicious of who you really are and what I want with you…if that makes sense?” He asked me.

“Weirdly, yes it does” I sighed at him. “Rich people would do anything to get what they want, even if it means throwing an engagement party for a wedding and relationship that is never going to happen, but yet you want to do it, because of power and money”

“Exactly. Once we have announced the fake wedding ceremony, I will put my wife to work, and word will get around to not mess with me nor my wife” he smiled. “People won’t be able to say no to me” he smirked.

“And what makes you think that I am going to accept this offer? I mean it’s bat shit crazy!” I told him rubbing my face.

I was surprising myself, that I hadn’t gone all witch on them, but that would mean more damage.

“Simple, if you don’t, I will destroy your entire family, simple” he shrugged. “For the Umbrella Academy…you are a bit behind, I mean, I assume as a family of superheroes, you would have some sort of cameras, or security, but yet, here we are, standing outside the kitchen” he chuckled at me. “Come with me, or you will never seen them again…and I am fully aware of your little…argument with your now ex-boyfriend, but deep down, you still love them all, as a dysfunctional family, and I would assume you wouldn’t want to see them hurt” he added.

He was telling the truth.

“Plus, I would give you everything you have ever wanted” he added, the tone sounded like an enticing snake. “A child of course”

I frowned before widening my eyes. “There is no way you and I are- “

“I am not that kind of man” he added “As I said, I did research on you…and I found some information, regarding you and a sperm bank” he smiled. “I can give you that opportunity, just without…my stuff” he added. “And we will work out the future when it comes to it…so. What’s your choice, Lexi?” he asked me smirking.

I sighed to myself and glanced behind me, seeing no one in the room, we have all left each other before, so I could do it again, leave behind all the mess, get the one thing I’ve always wanted all these years, protect my messed-up family. I couldn’t believe I was getting blackmailed. But you do crazy things for the people you love.

Turning back to face the man and his army, I sighed. “Okay” I told him. A wide smile plastered against his face.

“Excellent” he smiled “Now, if you would please come with me, and we can start this wonderful new adventure together, wifey” he chuckled.

“What about my stuff?” I asked.

“I can replace your clothes” he added.

“But you can’t replace certain things…my suitcase is hardly unpacked, I won’t be long, and I won’t be stupid, because this involves my family” I added. The man sighed to himself and nodded.

“Okay, we shall park the car out front” he nodded “Lexi…don’t be stupid”.

I nodded at him and left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the ground floor, then up again for the first floor, reaching my room. Pulling my suitcase from under my bed, I started to pack everything I had bought. Trying to control my tears and emotions. After what happened earlier, I felt unstable.

Zipping my suitcase up, I stood up and breathed slowly, feeling the vibrations in my hand, I tried to control the urge to erupt, but I couldn’t. I didn’t have the energy to fight for anything anymore. Heading out of my room with my suitcase, I reached the front door and opened the double doors. Taking one glance at the academy, before closing the door behind me.

My suitcase was quickly taken by one of his men, and placed in the boot of the black SUV. Then the back-passenger door swung open, the one in charge, sitting and smiling at me. Climbing in the back with him, the door closed beside me.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Daniel” he grinned as the car took off.

**(Daniel Dae Kim as Daniel)**


	22. Number 22

“Welcome to your new home, Lexi” Daniel spoke into my new ear, before I looked out the side window, admiring the large mansion in front of us. Not the traditional mansion, but a large modern luxurious mansion, it looked high tech and also environmentally friendly. “This house was built from scratch, of course it took a long while to actually build it up, but who wants someone old and boring?” he asked “So, I tore it down, rebuilt something new, techy, environmentally friendly” he smiled “Gain all my energy from the wind and sun, and any other season that comes my way” he explained. “You get your own wing, so own bedroom, wardrobe, bathroom, and anything else you wish for, like a doctor”

“A doctor?” I asked him frowning confused.

“You know…for you to have a baby, something you have always wanted, no more waiting” he added, looking at me, searching for what I wanted.

“I-I don’t know, my head is very confused. You black mailed me, taken me from my family and expect me to be your fake wife, use my powers for god knows what…I’m sorry, I can’t give you a straight answer” I told him sighing.

“But yet, no more arguing with your ex-boyfriend, no family drama, no more heart break, just you, and a future child”.

It was tempting, it really was, but how messed up did I have to be to actually want to go through with this? I was 30 years old, broken up with Diego, once again, I couldn’t take anymore heartbreak…my family was protected, and I could have everything I wanted, a baby…but that wasn’t everything I wanted. I wanted Diego and a baby, but I could only have one.

“Think about it, but time is ticking, if you know what I mean” he said before he opened his passenger door and climbed out. I looked down at my hands, gentle vibration surrounded my hands as my hands glowed a light red. Breathing slowly, I sighed to myself shaking my head. The vibration slowing down and the glowing disappearing.

I was going to be okay.

My passenger door opened, seeing Daniel standing on the steps of his modern home, looking at me, waiting for me. Sighing, I climbed out and walked towards him, as he walked on, he used a key to open the front door, pushing the door open, revealing a large entrance hallway, a grand stair case and of course a crystal chandelier.

“Let me take you to your bedroom, get you settled in and then give you a tour of your home” Daniel smiled at me, heading towards the stair case, he walked up them, slowly, obviously making sure I would follow. Turning my head slightly, I noticed the eyes of his guards on me. Watching me cautiously.

Sighing, I followed Daniel up the stairs, through the several hallways before he stopped at two white double doors. Smiling at me, he pulled the handle down and the doors opened together, revealing a pink white grey and silver bedroom. It was beautiful.

“From the look on your face, you approve?” he asked me.

“As much as I want to disagree, it’s actually beautiful” I added.

“Good” he grinned, walking to another smaller pair of double white doors, opening it, revealing a walk-in wardrobe, with the same style as the bedroom. “Take a look” he invited me.

Sighing to myself unsure, I walked to the wardrobe and entered, seeing the rows and rows of dresses, outfits, shoes, a girl dream, well not my dream, but it was eye opening or widening. Walking towards a red dress, I looked at the price tag, widening my eyes. “Jesus” I whispered, before turning to him. “How much have you spent on me?”

“Money doesn’t have a price tag for me” he added.

“You must have been planning this for a while” I added, flicking the price tag unimpressed.

“Ever since you attacked…or defended yourself from my men” he added. “Anything you don’t want, I can remove”.

Rolling my eyes at him, I left the wardrobe and walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He closed the doors behind him, before heading to another set of double white doors. Opening revealing blue tiled walls. “Your own personal bathroom of course, but that’s not the best thing” he added, heading to another door, opposite to the side of the bed, opening the door. I stood up and widened my eyes, walking towards the white room. A nursery. Looking inside, there was a crib, changing table, wardrobe, everything a nursery needed.

Taking a look, I shook my head and quickly headed back into the bedroom, slumping on the bed.

“Are you okay?” he asked me.

“What do you think?” I asked him. “You took me, and you’re black mailing me! How is anything your offering okay? My own room, my own nursery, bathroom and wardrobe…buying me, kidnapping me, black mailing me, isn’t a way to a girl’s heart!” I felt my hand vibrating as the red glows started emitting from my hands.

“You need to calm down” he told me.

“Calm down? Calm down!” I looked at him angrily. “You expect me to calm down, after all of this?” I asked him before chuckling “You must be fucked up in the brain if you expect me to be okay over all this” I sighed “I can’t do this” I told him. “I want to go home, and I don’t care about the black mail, even if it means I have to protect my family for the rest of my life, so be it. Now let me go” I warned him.

“We made a deal, and you know with deals you can’t break them, especially with me” he added, watching me carefully.

“I don’t care about a damn deal, I’m going home, even if it means hurting you the exact way, I hurt your men…can you believe it, a girl, beating up how many of your men?” I asked laughing at him.

“You can laugh about it all you want, but I am not letting you go, we made a deal” he warned me.

“Fine, then I will take you out and then take all of your men out, done it once, can do it again” I told him, feeling the vibrations in my hands again, getting stronger, the glows becoming brighter and stronger.

“I didn’t want to do this” he sighed, aiming a gun at me, before pulling the trigger.

Expecting a loud bullet shot, there was no sound, instead a stinging sensation in my leg. Looking down, I saw a small dart located in my leg. Suddenly I felt exhausted. “You son of a bitch” I whispered, feeling myself fall onto my bed.

“Like I said, no one breaks a deal with me” he told me, walking towards me, seeing my vision becoming blurry before nothing but darkness.

**Back at the academy**

“Where have you been?” Allison asked Diego as he marched into the academy.

“Prison” he quickly answered. “Where’s Lexi?” he asked.

“In the kitchen…you’ve messed up her big time” Allison told him, as Luther and Five joined them.

“Look, I know…don’t need people keep telling me”

“Obviously you do” Luther added.

“I need to speak to her” Diego stated heading towards the stairs that lead down to the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t do that, Diego… She was not okay” she warned him “You messed up big time, and we are going to keep reminding you of your wrong doings”

“What’s going on?” A voice broke out, seeing Klaus walking down the stairs, looking rough.

“Where did you come from?” Luther asked.

“My bedroom” he said, frowning at the destruction “What did I miss?”

“So, you were upstairs this whole time, and didn’t hear the commotion of earlier?” Luther asked him again.

“I guess” Klaus responded. He had his reasons.

“Is that a dog tag?” Five asked looking closely at the piece of metal around his brother’s neck.

“Yeah…what happened, what did I miss, or are we going to avoid the question for some reason?” Klaus asked rubbing his face.

“Diego broke Lexi’s heart again, after she got shot, he decided to go to his ex-girlfriend, and then get arrested, and expect Lexi to be okay with it…but instead she comes back home, she was basically like a bomb, ready to explode, but we managed to contain her, and she is in the kitchen” Allison explained.

“You’re missing a few details, Allison” he told her angrily.

“It’s basically what happened” she added. “You can see her, just…I would hold onto your balls, she might rip them off” she warned him, walking to the sitting room and grabbing a drink from the bar, the rest of the siblings following, but Diego going downstairs.

“Lexi?” Diego called out into the kitchen, seeing no one. Frowning he continued to look before heading upstairs again, seeing his siblings at the bar. “She isn’t down stairs” he explained.

Allison and the others frowned. “We’ve been in here since she got back, we haven’t seen her leave the kitchen” Allison explained.

“Then where is she?” Diego asked himself out loud.

“Miss Lexi, left the Academy” A gentle voice broke out, Mom standing in the doorway, the siblings widening their eyes.

“Is there such thing as ghost androids?” Five asked.

“No” Luther shook his head. “Mom…you’re okay?”

“Of course, darling, why wouldn’t I be?” she asked him, grinning brightly.

Diego looked at his mother in shock. He turned her back, he would have to get back to how she was standing there in front of them alive, but he had to focus on his main girl.

“Mom, you said Lexi, left the academy” Diego asked.

“Yes, through the back door in the kitchen” she confirmed.

“Why?” Diego asked.

“In order to protect her family of course” she added.

“Did she leave with anyone?” Allison asked.

“Yes, a group of men in suits” she added.

“Did they take her?” Diego asked.

“No, she went willingly” Grace confirmed.

“Why didn’t you say anything mom?” Luther asked.

“Lexi went willingly, it was her choice, she wasn’t in trouble…as you know I am not programmed for that. It was her choice my dears” she explained “How about I make cookies? Makes everyone feel better” Grace grinned heading down to the kitchen.

The siblings stood confused.

“Why would Lexi go willingly with a group of men in suits, to protect us?” Allison asked confused.

“I don’t-wait” Diego stopped himself from talking. “Lexi told me about a group of men who attacked her in the alleyway, it’s the reason why she got the bruise on her face, not from killing our father” Diego added, looking at Luther. “What if those men who attacked her…came back for her, blackmailed her? As mom said, Lexi went to protect us…because the men were black mailing her after what she did” Diego explained “It’s the only thing that made sense so far”

“Its kind of makes sense” Allison agreed. “Why didn’t we get any security alerts?”

“The only security alerts we got were when they needed us to fight” Luther added. “We can check the cameras…but I don’t know if they are running, dad might have turned them off…after we all left” he explained “No need for them, plus they are damn old”

“Okay, Luther and I will check the CCTV, Diego…Five you need to find out who those men were” Allison instructed.

“What about me?” Klaus asked.

“You don’t look well Klaus, maybe get some sleep” She suggested, before turning to Diego. “We will get her back, but I can’t guarantee things will go back the way they did” she assured her brother “Because you are still an arsehole” she added walking off with Luther.

Diego sighed to himself, rubbing his face in frustration “Shit”

 


	23. Number 23

I groaned in pain, my whole body felt tight, eased up. Slowly opening my eyes, my vision was blurry, I couldn’t make out where I was and I couldn’t remember what happened. Blinking my blurry vision away, I noticed a black blur, before my vision slowly crept to 20/20. Daniel was standing, watching me.   
“Wakey wakey sleepy head” He chuckled at me, soon crouching down. “Next time, behave” he warned me.  
Frowning, I managed to pull my achy body up, seeing I was on a bed, my bed, my new bed, in my new bedroom. I slowly swung my body on the edge of my bed, rubbing my face, trying to wake myself up, before my vision was clear. Looking at Daniel, I frowned. “What did you do to me?” I asked him.  
“Well, I guess it is a safety precaution” he told me “If you use your powers at all, without my permission, you get stunned” he told me. He grabbed a small mirror from my bedside table and gently moved me to a large floor to ceiling mirror, moving my hair to the side, I noticed a small piece of metal attached to my neck. I frowned at him.   
“What the hell have you put on me?” I asked him. Frowning at him, he chuckled at me. “When you tried to attack me, I shot you with a dart, you collapsed, so we gave you a fancy new piece of jewellery. So, when you use your powers without my permission, it will detect a change in your body…I read somewhere that your hands vibrate when you use your abilities…so when that piece of tech feels a vibration in your body, it will shock you. You can only feel the vibration in your hands, but according to some information, the vibration is all around your body…so best not to…you know” he chuckled and smirked at me. I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrow. “Self-pleasure Miss Hargreeves…with a friend” he chuckled. “It will only be deactivated through a little device that of course only recognises my thumb print” he added. “So, I would advise you to do as you are told”  
“I will find a way out of this and I will kill you, slowly and painfully” I warned him, before he pulled his right hand out of his suit jacket, revealing a small device with a finger print scanner. He pressed a red button on the top, causing a shock wave of rippling electric pain through my body, instantly falling to the ground.  
This was more of an electric shock, maybe this is what it felt like to be hit by a bolt of lightning. As he released his finger from the red button, he chuckled, as I slowly confused from the shock, before slowly managing to calm my body down. Looking at him, I smirked, my hands glowing red, causing the vibration, activating another painful shot of electricity, I quickly released a bolt of energy at Daniel, causing him to fly into the canvas picture above my bed. The sound of material breaking, and a main groaning in pain.  
“Worth it” I groaned as the vibrations stopped but the electric current through my body still continued. Shame about the canvas, I really liked that.   
Daniel quickly got off the bed and brushed himself off, looking at me pissed. Groaning he walked over to me, angry before he stopped himself. “I get it, I took you from your family, have placed a piece of technology on you, I will let you have that one” he told me “Anymore, and there will be consequences” he warned me. “Now I would advise you to get settled in, you are expecting some guests tomorrow” he grinned.  
“What guests?” I asked him, slowly standing up. He smirked at me before walking away. Frowning to myself, I shook my head from confusion, before standing in front of the mirror. I looked rough.  
After exploring the mansion to the places, I could actually visit, I was provided 5-star meals created by chefs, a relaxing spa session, before I closed my eyes and drifted off to bed.  
When morning arrived, there was a loud knock on my bedroom door. Frowning, I turned over in my bed trying to ignore the pounding. Before the noise stopped, but instead the bedroom door opened.  
“Good morning, Miss Hargreeves, time to wake up, your guests will be here after breakfast” It was Daniel. I thought I was dreaming his hell hole. Sighing I opened my eyes.  
“Are you going to tell me who these guests are? If you are planning to use me as a sex weapon for your men, you should tell them I bite, real hard” I told him, slowly sitting up in the bed.  
“No, they are actually friends of yours” he smirked.  
“Friends?” I asked.  
“Or family?” he chuckled. I widened my eyes. He meant the rest of them.  
“It’s a trap isn’t it?” I asked him. He frowned at me and shook his head.  
“No, it isn’t. It’s just a friendly gathering to show you are okay, this was your choice to come here. Plus, I would like to meet the rest of them”  
“And what if they attack you?” I asked him.  
“We have the building surrounded, plus I am sure Diego won’t throw a knife at me, especially if it means a bolt of electricity through your body” he smirked. “And if you wanted…I could give you two a room for the afternoon, to catch up” he chuckled.  
“We broke up remember” I added “I am not gonna sleep with him” I told him slowly crawling out of the bed and walking to the personal bathroom.  
“If that’s what you want. I will have the chefs bring up a classic English breakfast in bed, then they shall be here at 11am” he told me, leaving my room.   
Entering the ensuite bathroom, I looked at myself in the bathroom, and swung my fist towards the mirror, cracking it in several places.   
I have probably made the biggest mistake of my life.   
After breakfast in bed, I dealt with my appearance and my body. Dressing in a casual top and jeggings. A large cardigan to wrap around my body as comfort. The only comfort I will probably ever get. Sighing, I looked up seeing a maid come into my room, leaving her trolley outside so the wheels wouldn’t dirty the white fluffy carpet.   
“I was told to let you know, someone will escort you downstairs when your guests have arrived” The woman spoke, her brown hair tied back in a tight bun.  
“Okay” I whispered, laying down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I had the urge to play with my psionics, but that would include getting shocked, and I didn’t fancy that at all.  
Time went by, and the sound of cars pulling up, doors opening and closing caught my attention. Rushing to the window, I saw my family looking cautious at their surroundings, before Allison’s face caught mine in the window. She stood still, the others looking at Allison, mouths moving, before she motioned her head to where she was looking. All faces, except Vanya’s of course, who obviously stayed out of this, looked at me.   
Diego’s brown eyes and my blue eyes locked. He looked broken and guilty. A few men in suits met up with my family, guiding them inside, but their eyes couldn’t stop looking at me. Before they disappeared. Walking to my bedroom door, I stayed put, but tried to listen to anything I could hear.  
“Ah, the famous Hargreeves family” Daniel greeted them.  
“Where’s our sister?” Luther asked the man, she hoped Daniel was intimidated, I mean Luther was huge.  
“She is getting ready” he said. “So, you are the man who broke her heart…again” He spoke, to my guess Diego. “Well, she won’t be heart broken anymore, she has everything she wants, including a nursery for when she is ready” he chuckled “How about we go and settle down, and I will get Lexi down here?” he suggested as a question. I couldn’t hear anything, only footsteps.   
Standing away from the door, I started pacing in my room, allowing the maid to deal with my messy bed.   
“He’s ready for you” I looked up seeing a bald man, large. I think he was Daniel’s second in command or something. Sighing, I followed the man out of my room, down the hallway, down the large stairs, across the floor and entering a large room.  
A room with furniture in the middle of the room, and decorations surrounding the room on the walls and floor.   
I stood face to face with my family. I honestly didn’t know what facial expression to give, should I smile? Look sad? I couldn’t decide, so I didn’t show anything. All of them stood up, they moved, until Daniel raised his hand.  
“Nope” he warned them. “No one is to touch her, security precautions” he chuckled “We have to have a lot with her” he said before Daniel turned to me. “Behave, or you know what you get” he told me. Rolling my eyes, I walked to a single seat, sitting down and crossing my legs. “Go ahead and ask questions” He motioned my family. They all looked at me, but I couldn’t help but look at Diego. I think it was an automatic thing, for me to always look at him. He still looks guilt ridden and sad.   
“Are you okay?” Allison asked me.   
“Yes” I simply responded.   
“Of course, she is okay, she has everything” Daniel commented.  
“She doesn’t have her family; everyone needs and deserves a family” Allison asked. “We want to take her home”  
“I apologise, but I cannot allow that” He told them “Lexi made a deal, and as a business man, I take deals seriously. Plus, you should be thanking her, I mean she is here to protect your guess” Daniel told him.  
“Bullshit” Diego blurted out.  
“Excuse me?” he asked Diego.  
“You took her, you manipulated her” Diego told him. Now Diego was getting angry.  
“I simply gave her the truth, with a sprinkle of black mail” Daniel shrugged.   
“Jesus, why haven’t you killed them yet?” Diego’s question pointed at me.  
I raised my eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?” I asked him.  
“Why haven’t you killed him yet?” he asked me.  
“Oh, trust me, she has tried, of course I made sure it won’t happen again, and she of course doesn’t like the consequences” Daniel chuckled.   
“What consequences?” Luther asked.  
“Maybe you will find out one day” he chuckled, before Daniel’s eyes went to Five. “You’re a portal hopper, or what ever you call it, I am surprised you haven’t teleported Lexi out” Daniel said.  
“Because I don’t want my sister to come across harm if I do” Five admitted to us. I looked at Five and smiled softly.   
“How generous of you. Now, I didn’t just invite you here to show you Lexi is okay, but I wanted to personally invite you to a party in a few days, three to be precise” he added.  
“What kind of party?” Allison asked.  
“An engagement party” Daniel grinned. “Lexi and I will become husband and wife” he grinned.  
All eyes went on me again, shock and confusion.  
“Didn’t exactly have a choice here” I mumbled.  
“Wait…engagement, I’m confused…why do you want my sister?” Allison asked, a question they didn’t ask first.  
“Well, your sister is very talented and powerful, and I want to use what she has” he explained.  
“So, you are using her?” Allison asked.  
“Yes. She attacked my men, and I was impressed. So, in order to keep herself safe as well as her family, she will be my weapon, but of course, if people ask questions of who is the women in my mansion, she will be introduced as my wife, and not a woman that I potentially kidnapped and blackmailed” he shrugged. “Hence the engagement party”  
“You mentioned earlier a nursery” Five asked.  
“Well it is something she has wanted, and as she is no longer with Mr Knives and blades here, how else will she get pregnant without having a one-night stand, a doctor is on stand for when she is ready” he shrugged at his explanation. “Let’s get one thing straight, your sister agreed to come with me in order to keep you untouched and safe, so be happy about it. Now…I have an event coordinator coming and a stylist for my future ‘bride’” he stated. “My men will show you out and make sure you leave my land” he told them, motioning for his men to guide them out of the room.   
I stood up from my chair, as my family stood up from their seats, I could tell from their faces that this wouldn’t be the last time they would see me, they would of course see me on the party, but they were planning something.   
“We will see you soon” Allison assured me.  
“I know” I whispered, before Diego looked at me.  
“You might not believe me…but I am sorry” he spoke, sadness in his eyes. “You deserve better than me” he whispered “I will never stop loving you” he added before Luther gently budged him to walk on. I looked down at Five and smiled softly.  
“Maybe one day we will do that move our father used to make us do” he explained “That was always fun, what did we call it?”  
“Space bomb” I smiled. “Maybe sooner than we think” I whispered. Five looked at me, listening to my words and nodded. “Keep Klaus clean…they don’t need another family member going down the wrong path”  
“I will” he smiled as he walked on. Sighing to myself, Daniel looked at me, blocking the view of my family leaving.   
“That went well” he grinned.  
“Diego, we gotta go” I heard Luther speak, casually looking over Daniel’s shoulder as he continued to speak on. Diego turned around, our eyes locked, and before I knew it, he threw a blade, directly at Daniel’s head. I widened my eyes, and quickly used my ability to push the blade in another course, the blade hitting the wall. I groaned in pain as I collapsed to the floor.  
Daniel frowned and turned around seeing Diego and my family. Faces were in shock. Mainly Diego’s at what he had just done. “Now you can see what her consequence is” he chuckled. “Get rid of them” he ordered his men. Before he looked at me. “You saved my life, thank you” he nodded “Why?”  
“One. Because there is a small number of them and an army of your men. Two. Because I will be the one to kill you” I smirked before my vision went black. 


	24. Number 24

The last few days dragged. After my family came to visit, it was like time had stopped. I was bored, even with a huge mansion, it was always the same. Rooms with expensive items, or doors locked. I spent most of my time in the built-up nursery in my room, staring at the crib, trying to imagine a baby.

Sometimes I would imagine visions, one day I would enter the nursery and see Diego holding our baby, he was always smiling, staring down into the blue-eyed baby, a baby girl. Happiness beamed from him, but when I blinked, Diego and the baby was gone, instead the baby was in the crib, the bars of the crib now metal, like a jail cell, and my legs chained to the crib, before Daniel walked in, grinning. Then it was all gone, no baby, no Daniel, no metal. Just me in a plain old nursery, having dreams.

Daniel told me he had a surprise for me. Was it stupid of me to think he would let me go? Of course, it was stupid. Instead he presented me with papers, at first, I thought they were prenup papers, but they were potential donors of my future baby, if I chose to. They were all decent men, decent jobs, great health, but they weren’t Diego. Of course, I threw the papers in the bin. The part that made me laugh the most was that he even suggested bringing Diego here to get me pregnant, or somehow obtaining his…swimmers. I declined quickly. This isn’t how I wanted to have a baby…I would eventually, but my life was pretty fucked up right now.

Most of my time, I would either read countless books, do some adult colouring, or stare out the bay window in my room. Daniel got several reports that I was using my powers, which ended me getting shocked, but it was going to be worth it. I hope. I had everything, a huge house, money, a nursery ready, doctor on stand, but I didn’t have the man I loved. Without him, I had nothing.

Today had finally dragged around the corner. Our engagement parties. Which meant my family was invited, and I hoped from the slight hint I dropped, Five, he would somehow come together with the family and figure something out. But we were already one step ahead. I think.

I stood in the mirror looking at herself. I had to make herself look rich, powerful and in love. Which I felt nothing.

“Having trouble choosing?” Daniel asked standing in the door way of the walk-in wardrobe.

“You should knock before you enter a woman’s room, it’s considered rude” I mumbled at him sighing. “Look, I will be honest, I am not in any mood to find a dress I like to dress up to be presented as your fake fiancé, in front of my family” I informed him, before he chuckled.

“You will become my wife soon, we just need to get the papers” he explained “But this party will ensure everyone, I am not just about money and power, I am about love, and I want to make sure my business is left to the heirs of our family”

“My family” I added “When I choose to have a kid, he or she will not be related to you at all” I warned him “My baby will have nothing to do with you”

“And what happens when this baby asks who I am?” he asked me.

“I’ll figure something out” I told him “I’m sure I can come up with a plan, I mean I am supposed to be marrying a man who comes up with all sorts of plans, like holding me hostage, and using an engagement to cover it up”

“I’m not holding you hostage” Daniel pointed out.

“I may have come with you, but you have a piece of metal attached to my neck, and if I wanted to leave, you would deny it” I told him.

“True…” he nodded. “Anyway, someone will come do your hair, I’m thinking half up and half down, to cover up the…”

“The device that will shock me if I use my abilities? You should come up with a nickname” I told him sighing.

“I’ll come up with something…and there is a dress that I think will be a show stopper, people won’t be able to take their eyes off you” he smirked, going to the formal dresses section and pulling out a red glittery dress.

And it had to be fucking beautiful.

The dress was a long floor length red sparkly dress, with an A-line silhouette and a v neckline. The shoulders had spaghetti straps which would go over my shoulders, and an open back. I wasn’t one to show off the top of my body, but the dress was beautiful.

“So?” Daniel asked me, motioning towards the dress. “What do you think?” he asked me.

“It’s…” I had no words; he didn’t deserve the words. “I need to get dressed” I told him, walking over to the shoe’s selection, finding some strappy red heels. Which of course I couldn’t fight in…if I had to.

“Of course,” he said hanging the dress up on a metal pole to allow the dress to hang freely and not crease in anyway. “And I would suggest some nipple covers and some tape…to guide your…I’m sure you will figure it out” he told me, leaving the wardrobe.

“Such a shame this dress is going to be ruined” I mumbled. Walking to the draw which presented lingerie. I looked at some nipple pads, pulling out a nude colour one in the design of a flower…I think. And some tape to make sure my boobs stayed where they were. But I was very sure, once Diego saw me, he would rip everything off, and I mean everything.

Dropping my clothes, I grabbed some nude lacy knickers and slipped them on, followed by sticking on the nipple pads. Goodbye nipples. Then gently placed the tape which was designed for human skin, making sure my boobs wouldn’t slip out from the front. “Sorry girls” I mumbled, before turning around and facing the dress. “Let’s hope the plan goes right” I whispered to myself before slipping the dress on.

The evening swung by, and soon enough the mansion was decorated with engagement themed decorations, music in full swing, and people arriving. Daniel stood on the first floor, greeting the guests and answering their questions about his rumoured fiancé.

Now something got my thinking. What if I exposed Daniel in front of everyone? What could go wrong? I knew some of his guards were told to pick a family member and watch their every move, and to take a shot if anything happened. I couldn’t risk me being stupid.

I stood in the hallway on the top floor, listening to Daniel, before something caught my attention.

“Ah! The famous crime fighting family has arrived” he grinned at them. “Welcome to our engagement party” he smiled. “Let me take your coats” he smiled, motioning to his butlers, or slaves as I call them.

“Where is she?” Diego asked with a demanding tone.

“She is upstairs ready on my count to make her first appearance, and my, she is a goddess tonight” he smirked, trying to stir Diego up. “I will give each of you a warning. If anything happens out of sorts, I will make sure Lexi feels pain she has never felt before” he told them.

“We will be on our best behaviour” Allison commented.

Daniel smiled at her “I should hope so, grab a drink, help yourself to food, I will get my soon to be bride” he smirked, turning his back and walking up the stairs.

After a few minutes, the music died down and people were escorted to the main hallway, where the large crystal chandelier swung from the ceiling.

“I want to thank you all for coming to this very important evening. A lot of people have been…gossiping and whispering on the status of the future of my company…of my family” he explained “Truth is, it has always been there, the future. I just didn’t want to share it with the world, and by it, I mean she” he smiled motioning to his guard, and myself, motioning for me to come out. I could refuse, but my future was downstairs.

Slowly coming out, the lights from the party hit my dress, causing the sparkles on my dress to sign. People gasped quietly, before smiling and whispering to each other. Of course, my eyes went to my family, seeing Diego standing there. He looked helpless. He wanted to help, but he wouldn’t risk my life.

“I would like to official introduce my fiancé, Lexi” he smiled “Soon she will become the Queen of my company, Queen to our children as we make history” he smirked, the smirk aimed at Diego. Daniel pulled me close, making sure I couldn’t escape from his grasp, before he turned to face me, my eyes still stuck on Diego and the others. “Kiss me” he whispered. I frowned and looked at him.

“That idea you can shove up your arse” I warned him.

“We need to make an effort to really pull this off, one kiss, it’s not like I’m asking to fuck you, am I? No, that is what your ex-boyfriend is imagining now” he smirked. “One kiss, that’s all, and then I will allow you to speak to them, spend the evening with them” he whispered. I guess this was one deal I couldn’t say no to. Looking at him, I leaned forward, feeling the whiskey on his lips. I pulled away after a couple of seconds, before he let me go and headed straight down the stairs.

I headed straight towards my family; Allison was the first to bring me into a hug. Before the boys stood behind her, so they could talk to me while Allison was somewhat of a distraction. “Please tell me you have bought what I needed?” I whispered, holding Allison close so it looked like we were hugging for a long time.

“Yes…we just hope it works, he made it to be universal…somehow” Luther explained. I looked at Diego.

“Hi” I whispered at him.

“Hey” He whispered back, trying to keep his face in control, we all knew he was watching.

Pulling away from Allison, she smiled brightly at me. “Wow, that dress is amazing” she said.

“It was beautiful at first, but now I just want to rip it off and burn it” I sighed. I was torn between the dress.

“Well I am sure Diego won’t say no to that” Klaus commented. All eyes went onto Klaus, I raised my eyebrow at him before shaking my head. “Hey, one other things…how did you do that to your chest?” he asked. I motioned down to the intact unmoveable unexposed boobs. Rolling my eyes, I sighed.

“I need a drink” I said marching towards the bar and leaning on the bar.

“What can I get you?” The lady asked.

“Err…blue lagoon please” I requested. Only cocktail I would drink. I sighed as I stared at the mirror on the bar, before looking down trying to not get emotional, before I felt a hand touch my bare back. Quickly snapping up, I saw him.

“Klaus was right” Diego commented.

“About what?” I asked him.

“About me wanting to rip that dress off you” he smiled before looking at the bar maid “Whiskey please, with ice” he told her.

“Have you forgotten what you did to me?” I asked him.

“Yes…biggest mistake of my life…I just…”

“You were trying to save a life, it’s what you have been doing all your life” I told him “I want to forgive you, but I can’t. Not fully” I explained “I will half forgive you, her life was in danger, you’re the only one who could potentially save her” I told him “But as I was your girlfriend, I was in hospital with a bullet wound”

“I know…I will never forgive myself, or forget” he told me. “I keep making big mistakes and it ends up loosing you” He sighed “And I hate myself for it”

“I know” I sighed in return, before taking my drink. “What if tonight goes wrong? What if I can’t escape?” I asked him. “Then I am stuck here”

“I won’t allow that, none of us will” Diego assured me.

“How do you know that Diego? How can you be sure? If tonight goes wrong, you will all have to forget about me”

“I will never forget about you, ever. And to prove it, meet me in your bathroom in one hour, Five says its very spacious” he smirked before walking away. I frowned to myself, my eyes widening at one thing. CCTV cameras, I knew there was one in my bedroom and one in the hallway…how was he going to get into my bathroom without getting caught? I had to trust Diego.

Time was dragging, I just wanted to be in that bathroom, and I had to make an excuse, in case Daniel asked questions. I had to make it look real. Heading towards Daniel who was speaking with someone, I motioned for him to talk. Departing from his ‘friends’, he raised his eyebrow at me.

“Before you decide to use your guards to hunt me down, I need to escape for like 15 minutes”.

Daniel frowned in confusion. “Why?”

“You want all the gory details?” I asked him.

“Yes” he blankly said.

“I started my period today, and it’s quite painful and heavy. I need to go change and make sure I haven’t leaked everywhere” I explained to him. Of course, periods put men off.

“Yes of course, take your time” he nodded. Bingo. Nodding in thanks, I headed upstairs, placing a hand on my stomach, something women sometimes did when they were having period troubles.

Entering my bedroom, and locking the door behind me, I entered the bathroom, closing the door, seeing Diego sitting on the bathroom sink counter.

“Five was right, it is very spacious, enough room for us to move about” he smirked at me. Walking over to me, he placed both of his hands on either strap on my shoulders, pulling them down, the dress heavy enough to fall down my bare body. “So that answers Klaus’ question” he smirked staring at my chest. Biting his lip, he removed the flower shaped pads and the tape, disguarding them onto the counter. “So, what excuse did you give him?”

“I was on a heavy period…which I’m not clearly” I told him in case he panicked.

“Good” he smirked getting on his knees and gently placing his hands on my lace nude knickers pulling them down. Stepping out of the material he smirked at me, before leaning his head forward, I clutched his hair instantly, moaning out loud. “Ah!” I smiled, before giggling.

 


	25. Number 25

Our moans were muffled by the sounds of our lips fighting against each other, my head placed against the mirror that hung above the sink in the bathroom. Gasping for breath, Diego moved his head into the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking the skin, his hands on my thighs, using me to make himself hold on, his hips moving back and forth.

Our clothes had been discarded quickly from our bodies leaving us bare, our hands exploring each other’s bodies, not wanting to let go of each other, we had left each other too many times.

“I’m never letting you go ever again, no matter how much we fight, you are mine” Diego whispered into my ear, paying attention to the skin on my neck.

“I’m not going anywhere” I whispered back, letting out a small moan “Oh!” I giggled, gripping onto Diego’s arms harshly, squeezing his muscles letting him know I was very close to the edge. My fingers gently caressed the scar on his left arm. “Keep going” I groaned my instruction. Diego’s hand quickly latched onto my breast, squeezing as I squeezed his arm.

“I know. I’m…Jesus, I’m nearly there” he smiled against my neck. His thrusts and hips were getting faster, which was making me reach the edge even closer. This is what I loved about Diego, he always made sure you finished first. Or at least made you finish. Only men were talented like that.

Closing my eyes, I felt my walls close in, tightening around Diego, the moan escaping from his mouth meant I was affecting him. “Keep doing that” he whispered. The pleasure was building more and more, before I felt my peak reach, letting out a loud gasp as I fell off the cliff, Diego continued to move his hips, before he suddenly stopped, twitching, gasping for air.

Breathing heavily against each other, I smiled at him as he pulled away from my neck. “Wow” he whispered, kissing me hard, dragging my bottom lip against the top and bottom row of his teeth. “You make me crazy”

“That’s my job” I whispered, breathing heavily, my nipples touching Diego’s chest every time I breathed in.

Diego quickly grabbed my face with both of his hands, his chocolate deep eyes staring into my blue orbs.

“What?” I asked him.

“I meant it, I am never letting you go ever again” he whispered “I love you too much to let you go” For a moment, Diego looked saddened, maybe from his guilt, and everything that had happened to me lately. “I’m so in love with you” he whispered, gently kissing me softly.

The sound of the bathroom door being knocked on startled us both. Quickly covering Diego’s mouth, I managed to sort out my breathing before I spoke up.

“Yeah?” I called out

“It’s Allison” She whispered through the door. “Luther took out the security room…just wondering when we are getting the show on the road, Klaus and Five are getting too used to the bar downstairs”

Sighing against each other, I nodded at Diego. “It’s now or never” I whispered at him.

“I know…how do you know what you have planned is gonna work?” he asked me

“I don’t…usually when I do it, he comes to investigate, so if not, we might have to create some more fireworks…I just need enough energy…and to do that, I need to really piss him off”

“So, us having sex is gonna piss him off?” Diego asked, gently withdrawing from me and getting dressed.

“Well, that was a coincidence that we had sex, my original plan was to show him up, saying how he just wants more power, more money, kidnapping me and all that…look, it was a rough plan, I was just gonna wing it” I explained to him “But seeing us like this, it will piss him off” I told him hopping off the bathroom counter. “You go and wait with Allison in my bedroom, I need to deal with a few things” I assured him.

Diego nodded as he got dressed and took my face in his hands again, kissing me passionately “Lexi’s stop this bastard” he whispered, before joining Allison in my bedroom. Dealing with some hygiene, I slipped into the dress again, looked in the mirror and sighed.

“Damn as much as I like this dress, I have to alter you” I mumbled to myself, grabbing onto the material at knee length and tearing the material, it wasn’t perfect, but I could move my legs more freely. Looking at myself in the mirror I sighed. “This better work” I mumbled “Time to earn my freedom”.

Leaving the bathroom, I saw the rest of them, in total The Umbrella Academy standing in front of me…except Vanya and Ben of course.

“Damn that dress was really pretty” Allison told me, now wearing trousers and a top, most likely from my wardrobe, unless she had a special stash of clothes somewhere.

“Having fun in there?” Klaus asked, grinning that Klaus smile, giving the whole thing away. Rolling my eyes at him, I sighed.

“So, what now?” Luther asked us as we stood around.

“I gotta start this whole thing off, get his attention…look I have it all figured out, I hope, just go with it” I assured him, placing my palms out in front of me. “All I know it is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch” I sighed, feeling the vibration in my hand start up, my hands glowing red, before a shot of electricity shot through me. Groaning in pain I quickly fell to the floor, Diego rushing to my side, before I put my hand out. “Don’t…I don’t want whatever is effecting me to hurt you, remember it’s the plan” I told him, stopping my powers, allowing my body to recover from the electric shot through my body. Breathing heavily, the sound of foot steps echoed the halls outside.

“Here we go” Diego mumbled heading over to under my bed and grabbing a girly bag, pulling out his blades. “A mysterious black bag under your bed would be a bit suspicious” he commented, sorting himself out, before Daniel rushed in with some of his men.

“Now…what is going on here?” he asked us all, raising his eyebrow. “I got alerted that you were using your powers…and I find you in your room with the rest of them” he commented. “What’s going on?” he asked me. “What happened to your hair?” he asked me. I didn’t even bother checking my hair, which gave the game away, which was perfect.

“It’s called sex hair, idiot” Diego commented.

“Excuse me?” Daniel asked, looking at me, and then Diego. “So, you weren’t dealing with…women problems?” he asked.

“Oh, that was just a lie” I told him. “Usually when I have sex, my powers go a little crazy, especially when I…reach my peak” I smirked. Which was a lie, but he wouldn’t know. Ever since he took me, I hadn’t had sex with Diego. So, he wouldn’t know the truth.

“We had a deal, Lexi” he told me, looking angry.

“That deal didn’t include not having sex with my boyfriend” I told him smirking. “So, I took advantage of that” I smiled.

Daniel looked at me angrily, not doing anything, before looking down at his hand, the little device with the button on. “So be it” he whispered, before pressing the button hard. Causing me to cry out in pain, he must have dialled it up, because this was more intense than the others. Falling to the floor onto my front, I tried to focus myself, the shooting pain was getting more intense. “The only way for this to end is for them to die, and it’s going to be fun watching them die, while you are in capitated” Daniel chuckled.

Closing my eyes to focus, I used my powers as he was using the device on me, focusing on the power of energy of both. My powers were getting too intense, like I was getting a power boost, just what I wanted.

“What the…” Daniel frowned at his little device; something was obviously wrong. Releasing his thumb from the device, he handed it to one of his men. “What is wrong with this? What is it doing?” He asked, distracted.

“It appears…it is getting too much…energy…sir…it’s just died” he said. Daniel grabbed the device and tried to turn it on and turn it off again.

“Impossible” he whispered before looking at me wide eyed.

As they were distracted, I managed to stand up, feeling the electrifying power radiate in my body, my powers getting an energy boost from the electricity. Standing tall and proud, I removed the small device from my neck and threw it to the floor. “Here’s a little thing you should have figured out. My powers contain energy, and so does electricity. So, all this time, you were charging my powers up, I just needed a power boost, and thanks to you, I got that” I smirked.

“She’s doing that weird glowing red eyes things again” Klaus whispered to Allison.

“Because shit is about to hit the fan” Diego commented, before stepping a few steps backwards, the rest of them frowned before following his steps.

“No one messes with me or my family” I warned Daniel as his men, shooting both my arms out to them, my palms flat, as I released all the energy, I had built up inside of me. A loud blast echoed the mansion, dust and debris everywhere, a large hole in the wall exposing my bedroom into the hallway. Alarms sent a ringing noise around the house. Falling to my knees, I felt exhausted, a lot of power that wasn’t mine, it was exhausting to use. Diego quickly captured me.

“You okay?” he asked me concerned. I breathed heavily.

“Yeah, I’m good, just feels like you made me reach my peak again” I joked. “I’ll be okay, just need a breather” I sighed.

“Err…we might not have time for that” Klaus commented seeing black silhouettes in the dust coming towards us. Frowning, I noticed that those figures had guns.

“Shit” I mumbled. Placing my hand out, I created a large shield covering my family, but it wouldn’t hold. “It’s not going to hold! I’m too tired” I groaned.

“It’s okay, Luther and I got this” Five commented.

“Have we?” Luther asked “Are we killing them?”

“Yes!” I shouted at him.

Five nodded as he grabbed a blade from Diego’s body and portaled towards the bodies, bodies falling onto the floor, before Luther acted like a human pin ball, crashing into them, causing them to fly hard into the brick wall.

Removing my shield, I slowly stood up sighing. “I’ll be okay” I told Diego who looked worried.

“Are you sure?” he asked me.

“Yes” I assured him. “Look, we should split up. I will go with Allison, you go with Klaus”

“Klaus? But he doesn’t know how to fight anymore” Diego commented

“There’s loads of guns over there. I’m sure he can be useful” I told him looking at Allison “You ready to hunt?” I asked her.

“It’s been a while, but I’ve never been more prepared for anything” She told me. Nodding at her, I looked at my family. “No one touch Daniel. He’s mine”

 

 


	26. Number 26

“Any idea where he escaped to?” Allison asked me as we slowly walked through the hallways.

“No idea, I doubt he would escape the mansion, it’s holding his secrets, if the police find this place, his secrets are exposed” I explained to her.

“I don’t even want to know these secrets” Allison mumbled to me.

“Drugs, weapons, all that type of mafia stuff”

“Wait” Allison grabbed my wrist pulling me to a halt. “The Mafia?”

“A form…a gang, it’s all the same isn’t it?” I asked her “Gangs, mafia’s, they all do the same bad things, drugs, money, weapons, women, all sorts” I sighed looking at the ground. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it no more, because it is no more, I’ve chosen my path”

“With Diego” Allison added.

“Yes, if you all honestly thought I would stay here and have a kid and raise it here. You lot obviously don’t really know me”

“So, you were going to find a way out?”

“Yes, without killing me and you lot, and it has worked out, hasn’t it?” I asked her.

“Kind of, Daniel has run off somewhere, and we have no idea where, we don’t know what traps there are”

“Well I assume, when Luther took out the security cameras and sensors, he made sure that there were no booby traps” I told her sarcastically, rubbing my head, I felt a big headache come on.

“You okay?” she asked kindly.

“It’s just a headache, from being stressed and being electrocuted several times, isn’t fun” I added. “Now come on, we have to find Daniel before he escapes, if he does”

“And what is your plan for when you find him?” Allison asked me, tilting her head like a curious dog.

Was I going to kill him? Or let him live and let the police take care of him? I couldn’t kill him directly…I wasn’t that type of person, and if the police took him in, he would crawl out behind the prison cells somehow, and maybe find me or my family.

Then something clicked in my head. Karma, by his own design.

“You’ve got that face on you…” Allison sounded worried.

“What face?” I asked.

“Like you are up to something, and it’s the same face as Diego pulls, when he is planning to do something stupid” she added.

“Diego comes up with stupid ideas, no offense to him, but I have an idea that isn’t stupid, but put’s an end to everything” I told her simply. “I just need to find it”

“Find what?” She asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

“Where we keeps his secrets of course” I smirked “And I have a feeling, it’s in the basement, bit clique, but keeps it hidden” I told her simply. “Just keep an eye out, and Allison, I know you hate doing it. But if you need or have to rumour someone, do it” I told her “You could save a life” I added, heading off down the hallway.

The stairs were in our view, all we had to do was quickly walk down them and enter the basement. Where ever the door was.

“Quickly” Allison whispered, drawing closer to the stairs, as we turned the corner to go down the stairs, a large figure came out from behind the wall, staring at both of us. His large hand suddenly clasped around my small neck, clutching hard. I suddenly felt like I was unable to breath. He slammed my body against the wall, as Allison tried fighting against him, but let’s face it, he was twice as big as us, there was no way. Not even Diego.

I tried to use my powers, either with my hands or my mind, but the hand crushing my windpipe causing me to not being able to breath or send oxygen to my brain, it was more difficult. And after using a lot of power during my build up and blow up, I was still exhausted.

My hands vibrated as they glowed red, but it was faint, I was trying to push him away from me, but that wasn’t working. I tried removing a finger, but I felt myself become weaker. I could tell Allison was panicking in using her powers, because it destroyed a big part of her life, but she wouldn’t risk losing another Hargreeves?

Allison suddenly stopped fighting, before becoming serious, placing her hand in between mine and the large man. “I heard a rumour” she spoke, a small clear invisible wave came from her voice, causing the man’s eyes to turn white. “That you let go of my sister, and walked to the police station to hand yourself in for all the criminal activity you have done, including Daniel, including everything” she told him.

The man suddenly pulled away from me, causing me to collapse to the floor, breathing for air, breathing so much it hurt. The man walked down the stairs leaving the building. Allison moved herself down to my level, looking at me.

“Lexi…I’m so sorry” she told me, looking guilty.

“Look…” I groaned as I breathed. “We all have choices we don’t want to make, but we make them, if it includes saving someone’s life. Your ability destroyed your marriage and messed up your relationship with your kid, but try and avoid getting someone killed” I sighed, slowly managing to stand up. “We need to make a detour to the bar” I told her.

“Why?” she asked me softly.

“Because I need a drink, I need energy, water gives you that, remember” I told her “Runners drink water to stay hydrated and keep their energy going” I explained, heading downstairs, the coast was clear.

“Where did everyone go?” Allison asked looking around.

“Good or bad guys?” I asked “Good ran off, bad guys, probably hiding, running or I don’t know. Our focus is on Daniel”

“What about the others? They are the bad guys as well”

“Bad guys can’t do anything without a boss, they are useless, especially these guys, they need to be following someone, when Daniel is taken out, they won’t know what to do with themselves” I explained, entering the bar and finding the mini fridge, grabbing a small bottle of water. Tearing off the lid, I downed the water, taking breaths in between, before the bottle was empty. Finding a bin, I placed it inside and left the bar. “Let’s get back on track” I mumbled, heading off with Allison to try and find a door to lead to the basement.

There wasn’t any door’s in the main entrance.

“Hidden door maybe? I mean we would really want to make sure the cops don’t find it” Allison suggested. I looked at the walls under the stairs, where two black modern tables placed against the wall, items on the table and a wall lamp attached.

“Only one thing to do” I mumbled to myself, trashing the table, but everything came off. I even moved the table, the legs in a design of a square, moved, but no door opened. I looked at the light. It was of modern design, a piece of chrome attached itself to the wall, and a U-shaped chrome piece attached the lamp shade to it, which was of cream rectangular design. Fancy.

Admiring the piece, I couldn’t find a switch of anything. Waving my hand over the light, in case it was senor triggered, didn’t turn it on either. Looking underneath, there was a bulb in it, twisting the bulb, I sighed as nothing happened.

“Any luck?” Allison asked me.

“Nope, weird though. A lamp with a bulb that doesn’t turn on, over a table with items” I explained.

Allison continued to admire the lamp. “I’m gonna try something, usually seen in movies maybe some tv shows” She suggested, pulling the lamp up, and by my amazement, the lamp lifted up, revealing some mechanics underneath, but nothing happened. We both frowned, before Allison pulled it down again, causing a sound to echo from within the walls.

We stood in surprise seeing the wall suddenly move away and reveal stairs and darkness.

“Bingo” Allison smiled proudly.

“Let’s go” I told her.

“It’s a little dark down there” She mumbled. “And neither of us have a mobile on us right now”

“Lucky for you, my hand glows remember?” I told her, producing my hand in front of me, the vibrations in my hand causing it to glow red, creating somewhat of a light of us.

“It will do” Allison shrugged, as we headed down the stairs, suddenly lights came on, revealing the hallway, and a group of men, standing around, widening their eyes at us.

“Err” I spoke not knowing what to say, before they aimed their guns at us. I quickly focused my power onto their guns, creating red glows around their guns, which I made firmly attachable to their hands, raising my hands up, causing them to float a little off the ground, before flicking my hands to the side, causing them to fly into the walls with a bang, knocking them out.

Allison nodded at me, before we continued to head on, before seeing a large lab come into view, surrounded by white frame glass windows. Most likely bullet proof. Seeing a door, there was a key card.

“I’ll see if any of them have any key cards” Allison told me, walking to the knocked-out men, before returning empty handed. “Guess this is on you” she told me.

“Thanks” I said, admiring the glass door, but my eyes came to the key card holder. Try this way first. As my hands glowed red, I focused on the key card design attached to the glass white frame, doing my best to try and rip it off the wall. “Damn this thing is strong” I groaned, turning the power up. But I was still too weak. “I can feel it coming off, but I’ve used to much power” I groaned.

“Need help?” Luther asked, standing down the hall, watching us. Human pin ball, could work. Nodding at him, I stopped using my power, before Luther joined us. Standing back from the door, Luther stood a few steps back, before launching himself at the glass, breaking right through.

“Bullet proof just not Luther proof” I joked “Thanks” I said. I still hadn’t forgiven Luther for what he accused me off.

“Wait, Lexi” he said turning to me. “I’m sorry for what I said, guess it was just hard to accept it” he shrugged.

“Hmm” I simply said entering the lab and looking around.

“What are you looking for?” Luther asked as he stood closely beside Allison.

“Something about karma” Allison shrugged. Looking around the lab, I spotted a small little fancy case, the case wasn’t shut which meant either someone had either got there before me, or someone was working with the items. Opening the lid, I sighed in relief, I grabbed a little circle device, admiring it.

“What are they?” Luther asked.

“Copies of what was attached to my neck causing me to get electricity shot through my body” I told them. Turning to them. “Karma” I shrugged. Placing the device back into the case, I noticed empty imprints in the case, like a block. Then it caught my eye. Grabbing the small device, the same device Daniel would hold, to press the button to electrocute me. Placing them in the case, I close it.

“Now let’s find the bastard” I told them, leaving the lab quickly and heading up the stairs, Luther and Allison behind me.

I quickly noticed a black mass in the corner of my eye, seeing Daniel trying to creep out to the large back door which lead out to the large garden containing a maze.

“Shit” he mumbled, before darting outside. I quickly launched after him, I couldn’t let him reach that maze, then I would take forever to find him.

“Lexi!” Allison shouted after me.

“He’s mine!” I shouted back, continuing to run, before Daniel stopped running and turned around smirking, making me halt in my run. Why was he smirking? He suddenly held up a small device in his hand, it was a different device this time.

“Make a move, I press this button and the whole building goes boom” He smirked. “With your family inside” He chuckled. “Did you not think I had a back up plan in case our agreement went sideways?” he asked tilting his head.

“Wait…have I been living on a bomb?” I asked him, widening my eyes.

“Only for the past 15 minutes. I had my men wire up the basement” he smirked.

So that’s why they were down there…

“So, you were gonna blow us up?” I asked him becoming angry.

“I honestly didn’t know how this would end” he shrugged “There’s a lot of valuable items down in the basement, it would suck to blow it up, so I guess I was waiting on how this fight would end. Either you would leave, or I would escape, and I could return to my lab and take the items, start over. Or if it came to it, I would have to blow everything up to cover my tracks and disappear. Now I know what I have to do” he said holding up the device. My eyes widened, quickly launching my hand out, creating a large red glow around his body, holding his entire body still. I couldn’t let him press the button. I could tell he was fighting, and my energy was still dying. I stood closer to him, trying to gain more control of my powers and energy, before Daniel screamed out in pain.

His hand falling to the ground, detached from his arm, and the device rolling away. Frowning, I noticed a gleam in the corner of my eye, a blade lodged into a tree.

Diego’s blade.

He rushed over to me and was about to stomp onto the device.

“Don’t!” I shouted at him. “All he has to do is press the button and the place goes boom, destroying it might set it off too, at least wait until the rest are out before we blow it up”

Diego nodded as he gently placed it in his hand. “What the plan?” he asked me, seeing Daniel withering in pain, wanting to hold his handless left arm, but couldn’t as I had him in my hold.

“Karma” I said, holding my hand out keeping my power on him. Placing the metal case on the ground, I noticed a finger print scanner. “Shit” I said before noticing his hand. I looked at Diego, before he looked at the hand and then the case. Nodding he kicked the hand towards me.

As much as I love horror and gory movies, not sure on being in it. Taking his hand, I pressed his thumb against the scanner, the case opened. Always the thumb. Grabbing the small circle devices, I handed some to Diego “Place them on his body” I told him, placing my own on Daniel’s face, keeping him still, still. As Diego placed them on Daniel’s body, where we could get to.

“Need help?” I turned to see the rest of the gang joining us. Allison smiled at me softly, before I handed a device to each of them.

“Now I understand” Luther commented.

Turning to Daniel, I released my power from him. “Karma is a bitch” I told him, pressing the button on the device, causing a shot of electricity erupt from his head, causing him to cry out in pain, before the rest of them turned their devices on.

Watching Daniel cry and wither in pain was satisfying. Karma really is a bitch.

His body suddenly dropped to the floor, lifeless.

I suddenly felt emotional, tears turning my eyes glassy.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Diego asked me worried, placing a hand on my cheek. I sighed to myself and wrapped my arms around him, letting the tears flow.

“It’s been a lot for her” Allison told him. “She will be okay, she needs rest and to go home, let the police deal with this, after that man has confessed” She added.

Pulling away from Diego, I took a deep breath. “Not finished yet” I said taking the device from Diego’s hand.

Moving ourselves towards the maze and away from the house, I took a deep breath and pressed the button. Feeling the ground shake, followed by a boom from below, before the fire escaped up the house, setting it a light.

“Let’s get you home” Diego mumbled against my head, suddenly feeling tired, I nodded tiredly, before we slowly walked to the front of the house to go home.

 


	27. Number 27

**After all the drama, I’m giving you this calm chill chapter!**

A few days had passed since the incident. The gang were trying to get back to a normal routine before they would depart again.

I had no idea what that would mean for Diego and I. Yes, we lived in the same city, but would everything fall back into place? Us being together, working on our relationship? Would everything go back to normal, or would things be too weird after everything that happened?

I sat in the main sitting room, where the bar sat and the chair were the old man would sit, while us teens went off to fight the bad guys, scrolling through a real state website. Something in the back of my mind I had always thought about. Moving. I just didn’t know if it was out of the city and to another, or maybe the country. But then I would have to request a green card, and it was just too much hassle.

“What you looking at?” Diego spoke lowly behind me, making me jump in response, dropping the tablet on the floor. Diego picked it up and looked at the screen frowning. “You planning to move and not tell me?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“I don’t know what I’m doing Diego” I admitted to him “It’s just something I’ve always had in the back of my mind after we broke up, both the first and second time”

“Were you planning to move without me?” he asked me, placing the tablet down.

“I’m confused” I admitted “I don’t know where we stand, Diego. Are we together or just having fun? After what happened, my head has been messed up. One minute we broke up, then we were having sex in the bathroom, then fighting the bad guys…I’m just…confused and exhausted” I sighed sitting down on the sofa and rubbing my head in confusion.

Diego sat beside me and sighed. “Well…I thought we were together” he admitted looking at the floor. “I mean I want to be with you, it’s all I have ever wanted”

“I want to be with you, but I need to know that we have a future together” I told him “That we have plans, because…I don’t know how long I can wait for an actual future”

“Define what you want for your future” Diego asked me.

“Well, marriage, kids, a place of our own” I told him “It feels like my life is taking forever to get on the track I’ve dreamed of. I mean I have my dream job, but I want to share my dreams with someone…with you” I told him relaxing back on the sofa.

“Lexi…you know I would and will give you everything you want, everything we want. After we broke up the first and second time, I knew back in the mind, I wouldn’t be able to make our dreams come true. I’ve always wanted a future with you Lexi, no one else, it didn’t feel right” Diego admitted. He then had his thinking face on, then grabbed the tablet from the coffee table and looked at the website. “Why don’t we start here?” Diego suggested.

“What do you mean? What move?” I asked him.

“Yeah, find an actual house together, that would be the start of our future” he told me smiling. Before looking at the website. “Okay, let’s set a destin- “Diego stopped talking because he saw the location I had set while I was looking for a place. “Vancouver?” he asked out loud “That’s on the other side of the country” he said.

“Too much has happened in this city, too many bad memories, I just…wanted a real fresh start. Away from the academy, all the heart break I’ve faced, we’ve face” I added “I…I guess I just want to get out of this city” I admitted.

“What about work?” He asked me. After the incident a few days ago, I went back to work, to get back into it, I had missed too much and provided me with a distraction.

“I had a word with my boss, that she would provide a referral for sure, she said she would miss me. She told me there is a sister company of the company I work for in Vancouver, and other major cities in Canada” I added. “So, I guess, my work is sorted. It’s just other things” I added.

“Other things?” Diego asked me confused.

“Well, I need to find a place, the whole moving process, and you, of course”

“Me?”

“Yes, Diego…I didn’t know if you would come with me or stay here”

“You know I would follow you anywhere and everywhere, because we have a future together, you’re my future” He admitted, kissing the side of my head.

“I know, but I didn’t know what you would do career wise…because no offense, I can’t hold a mortgage by myself, even with my job, it would be tight” I added. “So, I wondered what you would do as a career”

“I would figure it out…what would you see me doing?” He asked me.

“Well, you can’t fight in the boxing ring all the time, because those fights don’t happen 5 days a week…I guess I see you as a bouncer, like at a club or bar. And I’m sure they would be happy enough to order a Hargreeves who knows how to throw and bend blades” I told him.

Diego chuckled brightly at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. “I could see myself doing that” he said “Instead of saying your banned, I just launch a blade into their arse cheeks as a warning” he chuckled.

Before silence fell among us.

“I never thought this is how my day would have gone” I admitted. “I was only looking for places, now the whole conversation is being turned around to us actually moving to Vancouver, and you getting a job as a bouncer” I smiled at the thought. For some reason, it felt normal to me.

“Me either, I was just going to tell you I had a fight tonight, so I wanted you to come to see me in action, and now we are talking about moving to the other side of the country” He chuckled.

“Wait, your moving?” The sudden voice of Vanya caused us to shoot up from our relaxed state, looking at Vanya.

“It’s rude to eavesdrop” Diego grumbled. I think he still carried a grudge over Vanya due to the book she wrote.

“I’m sorry, just wanted to sit in here and read a book” she said holding up a book that did not interest me at all.

“It’s a free country” I added “Vanya…don’t tell anyone…though I don’t know why they would care” Allison moved…somewhere never really paid attention, after all she used her powers for her own will.

“I won’t say anything, not my business” she added speaking gently.

“Good” I told her, before standing up and grabbing the tablet “We have to make a phone call” I said looking at Diego who nodded and followed me out of the sitting room and upstairs to our bedroom. Which just consisted of Diego moving his bed into my room.

“Think she will say anything?” Diego asked lounging on the two single beds.

“So, what if she does?” Lexi asked him “Soon enough we shall all depart, Allison will go back to the life she created using her lies, Luther will grow old with Pogo here, Five will…I don’t know what that maniac will do, Klaus will continue being the drug and alcoholic user he is…did I miss anyone. Oh Vanya, will live her normal life” I said.

“So, why are we all still here?” Diego asked me. Looking at him I sighed sitting by his legs. “Well, Allison doesn’t exactly go back to a happy marriage and a child she is allowed to see. Luther has no where to go. I don’t feel safe going back to my apartment, hence why I sold it and staying here for free until I figure, we figure out where we are going, see my point. We don’t exactly have anything great to return to” I added.

Diego nodded before sitting up “Let’s make that phone call” he grinned. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, dialled the number before letting it ring.

 


	28. Number 28

Now it was all a waiting game for Diego and I. After a phone call, we had to wait for someone to call us back to make an appointment. Then we would have to sort out flights and a hotel in Vancouver. We were hopeful, we knew there was a chance that our plan would fall through, it happens to everyone. But we would keep trying, but also get on with our loves, we couldn’t put our life on hold because we couldn’t find a place for ourselves.

Today was Diego’s fight night. Diego had been training every day, for a few hours in the gym. I stayed at the academy so I didn’t provide a distraction for him. Diego tended to get distracted easily.

The last time we were at his gym together, he was collecting his belongings to stay with me at the academy, as well as sleeping with each other for the first time in years, then having the after awkward moment.

But this time my head was totally clear. I wanted Diego in my life, no doubt about it.

Standing in my bedroom, where Diego had dragged his bed beside my single, I opened my wardrobe. “So, what kind of clothes are required to wear at these events?” I asked him. Wondering if it was casual, formal, or skimpy.

Diego came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, using his hand to move my hair out of the way, exposing the side of my neck. The feeling of soft kisses on my neck caused me to automatically tilt my head to the side.

“It depends” he mumbled against my skin.

“Depends on what?” I asked him.

“If you are being the ring girl, then you just need to wear a bikini” he smirked.

“And you should already know the answer to that. I’m not flaunting my body, and I’m sure as hell know you wouldn’t want men undressing me with their eyes, with what ever is left on my body” I pointed at him.

“Hmm, good point, save that for the bedroom” he chuckled “Wear something comfortable” Which could mean anything. Biting my lip, I grabbed a crop top.

“How about this?” I asked. Wasn’t too exposing, but revealed a little skin at the hip line, and would reveal my stomach if I raised my arms. It was a cute piece of clothing, the main colour was pink, with a checkerd white and black pattern, and the sleeves and bottom of the top was styled in a wave design.

“Put some jeggings on a leather jacket and you will look right at home” Diego instructed me. Nodding I grabbed the rest of the clothing, before removing my original clothes, applying a fresh layer of deodrant and spraying myself with some body spray. Diego sprawled himself onto the beds, laying like he wanted to be painted like a French girl.

“Enjoying the view, are we?” I asked him, putting my top over my bra.

“Very much so…damn that top” he smirked biting his lip. “I can’t wait to remove that off your body tonight, along with the rest of it”

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him through my mirror. “And who says you are gonna do that? You gotta win remember? Only winners get rewarded” I smirked sliding on the tight pair of jeggings. A pair without a hole in it, cos damn jeggings are expensive.

“So, you’re saying if I don’t win, I don’t get rewarded for my hard work?” he asked me.

“Nope” I teased him. “I keep meaning to ask and forgetting to ask, who are you fighting?” I asked him. His face suddenly changed from a smug face to a panicked one.

“Just some guy” he shrugged getting off the bed. “Just someone who wants to fight and win just as much as me. I am gonna sort out my drinks, do you want anything to bring?” he asked “Though there will be a little food and drink stand”

“Nope, I’m good” I told him. Diego came up to me and kissed me softly, then he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs with a look on his face that looked like, ‘I’m gonna be okay’. As he left the room, I couldn’t help but frown. Diego was hiding something about the fight. And I had a feeling I would find out when we get there.

Leaving the bedroom, I headed downstairs into the kitchen, seeing Diego prepare the several bottles of water, I opened the fridge and grabbed my own fizzy drink from the fridge. “You ready to go?” I asked him.

“Yeah, nearly done” he said fixing his bottles and shoving them into a gym bag, along with other essentials. God knows what he was hiding in there.

“We are taking my car” I told him.

“Why?” Diego frowned.

“In case you aren’t fit to drive later, and I can’t drive your old thing” I mentioned, heading out the bag of the kitchen and into the alley way, pressing the button on the car fob, and getting in the front driver’s seat. Once Diego was in, I started the engine and drove off towards the gym.

As soon as we turned the corner to the gym, the street was packed, people queuing to enter the gym and watch the fight.

“Jesus” Diego mumbled to himself. Glancing at him, he looked even more panicked.

“Isn’t this a good thing? Means more money, more fans” I added pulling up around the alleyway.

“Yeah…it is” he said quickly getting out of my car. Diego was definitely hiding something. Getting out myself and grabbing my bag, I locked the door and headed to the back door. Diego swung the door open and headed to his former living quarters. “I just gotta go find Al” he told me “Make yourself comfortable” he winked leaving me alone. Watching Diego disappear, I decided to head off to find out who Diego was fighting, since he wasn’t willing to actually tell me.

The boxing ring was set up, two medics were sitting in the corner of the room, and fans waiting outside the door. I then noticed a large banner hanging, but I could only see the back of it. Walking forward, I turned around to see the large sign.

‘THE KRAKEN VS THE CRUSHER’.

The Crusher? Frowning, I grabbed my phone and looked it up, my eyes widening at the results. “Fuck” I said a little too loudly. I then turned to the medics. “Are you off duty or something?” Which I knew they weren’t.

“Nope, we need to be on the scene, especially for this fight” One of the men stated.

“Especially for this fight?” I asked confused, slightly.

“Yeah…the Crusher is called the Crusher for a reason…he tends to crush his opponent’s bones” The other female explained.

Fuck!

“Right, of course” I nodded. I knew it. That’s what Google said, but I had to have it confirmed by them.

Leaving the area, I headed to Diego’s former living quarters, sitting on the bed waiting for him to return back. I had to stop myself at researching more on the Crusher, but I couldn’t stop myself. Grabbing her phone, she continued to research away. The Crusher, real name, Rafal Iwaniuk, Polish.

And my god, he was twice or even three times the size of Diego. I couldn’t stop myself from clicking on a YouTube video, seeing the Crusher, beating someone, before their leg snapped in half. Turning off the video quickly, I put my phone away, before seeing Diego enter.

“Hey” he smiled softly, heading down the stairs.

“So, Rafal seems like a nice guy” I commented. Diego frowned in confusion. “The guy you are fighting, the Crusher, also known as his real name, Rafal” I told him “Polish and known for breaking his opponent’s bones, when not breaking, crushing…were you planning to tell me Diego? That tonight he could crush possibly every type of bone in your body?” I asked crossing my arms.

His face said it all. “I knew if I said something, you wouldn’t allow me to fight”

“Damn right I wouldn’t Diego. I’ve recovered from being shot, now you are planning to have your bones crushed? What happens when he hurts you, and we get a phone call about that place in Vancouver? We could lose the offer” I told him.

“It’s why I am doing this fight, especially this fight, I didn’t find out last minute, that I promise”

“When did you find out?” I asked.

“Before I found you searching for that house”

“Is that why you agreed to moving? To soften me up?” I asked frowning.

“No! Look 99% of the people have put their beats on Rafal to beat me, so that’s a lot of paper…if he loses, I get that money, that money can help us buy that house”

“Diego, I saved up remember?”

“Yeah, you saved up baby. Not me. This is my way of…contributing”

“Along with broken bones?” I added sighing rubbing my face. “Seeing you out in the ring, getting beaten, him trying to break every bone in your body…you think I can stand by that?” I asked him. “You’re asking a big thing of me, Diego” I sighed, looking at the ground.

Diego sighed before sitting beside me. “I know…this is one fight, and when I win, I get the money, which I can contribute towards our future, I’ve put you through a lot, it wouldn’t be fair for you to put all your life savings in for us”

Idiot. He had a point.

“I just wish there was another way, and I know no matter how much I try to sway you, you are set on it…I hate you” I mumbled. Diego chuckled as he pulled me into his body.

“I know baby…but I can do this…you think I can do this right?” He asked me. Truthfully, I had no idea.

“I…don’t know Diego…honestly I don’t know” I sighed at him.

“Truthfully, neither do I. But it’s a chance I have to take on. We have to take big steps to get what we want. And I’m doing this for us” he told me. Kissing my head, I looked up at him.

“If he hurts you, I won’t hesitate in hurting him back” I mumbled.

“Oh, I know, at least no one can put it on you, I can see the tabloids now. The Crusher gets hurt by nothing” He chuckled, and I couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Oh god, that is such a bad title. Don’t go into journalism” I teased him.

“I’ll stick to what I know best” he informed me.

“And what’s that?” I asked him raising my eyebrow, I truly wanted to know what he thought he knew best.

“Throwing blades and making my girl feel good” he winked, leaning down and kissing me softly. But the soft kiss become more passionate. Diego pulled me onto his lap, making me wrap my arms around his neck. “Mhmm, fancy giving me a good luck charm?” he asked against my lips.

“What did you have in mind?” I asked him.

“Mhmm, ride me” he mumbled. I couldn’t help but smile.

“And exhaust yourself before the big fight…I have a better good luck charm” I whispered, getting off his lap and onto my knees.

“Okay, yeah I like this idea as well” he chuckled.


	29. Number 29

**Contains smut**

“Ooh” Diego moaned out quietly as my lips wrapped around him. His hand snaking into my hair, pulling gently, causing my head to push forward against him, a little further. “God, I love your mouth” he groaned, trying to catch his breath, his chest breathing heavily up and down.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at him through my eyelashes, smirking against him. Diego looked down and looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes filled with lust and wanting. He bit down onto his bottom lip, gripping onto my blonde hair a little harder, I could feel he was coming close to erupting. “Keep going baby, I-I’m so c-close” he groaned.

Let’s get him going.

Suddenly, I pulled away, popping his tip out of my mouth like a lollipop, before running my tongue along the thick vein underneath his shaft, a little weak spot I found on him. “Baby, I was so close” he groaned.

“You want me to swallow?” I asked him raising my eyebrow.

“Yes” he breathed heavily.

“Then shut up and let me work my magic” I winked at him, suddenly engulfing him into my mouth, moaning against his shaft causing pleasurable vibrations against his skin.

“Ooh, yeah like that” He groaned at me. I wanted to catch him off guard, so I quickly engulfed his entire shaft into my mouth, luckily, I didn’t have a gag reflex. Guess I was one of those lucky ones. “Oh shit!” Diego cursed loudly, gripping onto my hair tighter, before I felt the salty substance hit the back of my throat, I slowly withdrew him from my mouth, swallowing the contents in my mouth.

Diego collapsed onto his back, falling onto the bed, breathing heavily. “H-holy s-shit” he smiled before chuckling. Wiping my mouth clean, I stood up.

“You okay? Didn’t kill you, did I?” I asked teasing him. Diego chuckled, managing to open his eyes.

“Aside from sucking me dry, I’m good. I hope this good luck charm works” he winked at me.

“Well I hope so to, because I just consumed some calories” I winked at him.

“Diego!” The sudden fist thumping against his living quarters door, startled us, Diego sat up quickly.

“What?” He asked out loud.

“You’re fighting in 5 minutes!” Al shouted through the door.

“Shit…” Diego mumbled. “I’ll be there in 2!” he shouted back.

“You better have not…exhausted yourself” Al spoke, he sounded a little awkward. I wanted to laugh but I knew I shouldn’t.

“No…just a good luck charm!” Diego shouted back. I looked at Diego in horror and slapped his arm, causing Diego to chuckle and pull me onto his lap.

“Did not want to know that Diego, just get out here and win!” Al shouted.

I looked at Diego and sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. “If the Crusher breaks you, I’m breaking him back, no one will know it was me, which is a bonus” I told him. Diego sighed as he nodded.

“I can’t stop you, as long as no one sees you, I mean Al knows that I can only throw blades and bend them at will, so glowing psionics, will be a big mystery to them” he winked at me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed, kissing him softly.

“Good luck” I whispered. I was honestly scared, our future had officially started, and I didn’t want it to be crushed by the Crusher crushing Diego’s bones.

We left Diego’s living quarters after sorting ourselves out, seeing Al standing in the hallway, looking at us like we were naughty school kids caught by the teacher.

“Do your best kid” Al told him, patting him on the back. “You haven’t got blades on you?” he asked raising his eyebrow.

“No” Diego sighed as he grabbed his dark blue boxing gloves. Suddenly the lights suddenly dimmed down and other flashing lights rapidly lit up the gym, a loud thumping song started, causing everyone to cheer.

“Wait for your queue” Al told him as he disappeared into the crowd.

Diego and I looked at each other, we were both scared for him. “I love you” I spoke gently. Diego looked at me, suddenly I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

“I love you too angel” he whispered, kissing me softly, before Al’s voice broke through the microphone.

“He’s the best in town! He’s the best in the city! He is The Kraken!” Al shouted, Diego’s cue, as he left her standing in her spot.

“Fuck” I whispered to myself following behind shortly, standing at the back on my own, against the wall, watching Diego enter the ring.

“He is Poland’s best! He is Poland’s biggest! He is The Crusher!” Al called out, sounds erupting from cheers coming from the crowd.

The large man, definitely three times bigger than Diego, stepped into the ring, maybe this man was secretly a werewolf, the way he was growling at Diego. I could see Diego’s shocked face, he was probably now realising that he should have said no to the fight, let’s be honest, this fight would be impossible to win if it was Diego winning. It was the truth.

The sound of the large gong, echoed the gym, causing Diego and the Crusher to stalk each other, before Diego made the first move.

I did not want to watch this.

Time was going too slow; I just wanted this whole fight to be over with.

Al walked over to me, smiling softly. “Big money tonight”. I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Are you really risking Diego’s health? Potentially his life here? Look at him compared to the Crusher. I love Diego, but Diego and I both know, this fight isn’t going to end well” I told him. Al looked at me, feeling guilty, but didn’t say anything, he looked down before standing against the wall.

The sounds of people cheering on their names, or the sounds of the boxing gloves making contact with their bodies, it was too much. Especially when the Crusher punched at Diego’s ribs. Always a weak point.

The gong suddenly sounded, meaning it was the end of round one, and round two would come up. Al quickly rushed to Diego at the boxing ring, I could see their mouths moving, but I couldn’t make out the words. But I admired Diego’s face, beads of sweat along his olive skin, he was frowning, like he was in discomfort. I wanted to go over there and find out, but I knew I would want to stop it.

The gong suddenly went off again, meaning it was round two, Diego departed from Al and got back into his fighting stance. Al headed back to his original spot over by me, worry on his face.

“What’s going on?” I asked him.

“It’s nothing” Al mumbled. I raised my eyebrow before scoffing.

“Diego isn’t the only one with special talents, don’t find out mine the hard way, Al. What is going on?” I asked him, getting angrier, and the more I got angry, the more my powers would build up.

“The Crusher got him in the ribs, he says they are starting to hurt, when he moves and breathes” Al explained.

“Are they broken?” I asked.

“We won’t know until the fight is over”

“And when is that, Al? When Diego’s ribs are shattered?” I asked him, getting pissed. “You need to stop this fight; you want a dead man on your ground?”

“Lexi, Diego knows what he is getting into, he knows the rules”

“Fuck the rules” I spat at him, not literally.

“If anything happens to him, I will blame you, and I will remove him from your gym, meaning you won’t have Diego Hargreeves of the Umbrella Academy in your gym. I wonder what they would mean for your business?” I questioned him, tilting my head to the side. My bitchy side was coming out.

“Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s a promise” I added walking away from him and walking to the crowd, pushing through, ignoring the looks from the girls.

Diego was still fighting, sweating, but I could tell he was in pain, his face said it all. And his ribs, I was hoping it was the lights, but from my eyes, his skin was turning purple. Of course, the Crusher was untouched.

“Diego! You need to stop this fight!” I shouted at him, but of course he ignored me.

But the Crusher heard my voice. “Your little bird come here to save you?” he taunted Diego, his Polish accent dripping from his mouth. “Or has she come here to see my crush you?” he asked.

“I would…avoid talking…to her like…that” Diego managed to make out. He could hardly breath properly. I then spotted the medics, still standing by their equipment. Making my way through the crowd, I stood in front of them.

“Shouldn’t you stop this fight?” I shouted at them with question.

“We know the rules, maybe you should too, especially if you come here with your boyfriend” The male medic looked at me, crossing his arms, they weren’t stepping down. Turning to Al who was still stood by the wall, not moving a muscle. I looked at him in disbelief, before hearing the crowd reacting to something.

“Ooh!” That was a bad reaction. Pushing my way through the crowd, I noticed Diego holding onto his ribs, the purple looking twice as worse as it was 10 seconds ago. They were broken for sure, but they weren’t stopping the fight.

Fuck it.

The Crusher raised his fist to land one more powerful punch, but his arm was frozen still in the air. “What the fuck?” He asked himself, his black boxing glove glowing red, as my hands vibrated with glowing red psionics.

“That’s enough!” I shouted, raising my vibrating glowing left hand, causing the glows to engulf the Crusher’s body, flicking my hand violently, causing him to crash into the corner of the boxing ring with a thump. Getting into the boxing ring myself, the Crusher attempted to stand up. “Stay down” I growled at him, focusing on his knee, turning my wrist slowly, causing him to cry out in pain, from me crushing his own knee cap.

Heading to Diego quickly, he could hardly stand, and breath. “Shit, Diego!” I shouted at him, gently placing him in another corner. Looking at his bruised ribs, I placed my ear against his chest, his breathing was broken. “I fucking told you not to do this” I told him, tearing up.

“I- “

“No, don’t speak, save it” I told him, before standing up, people looking at me in shock from what they just witnessed. I looked at the medics. “Do something, or I will break your hands, and you will have to explain to your boss why your hands are broken, I’m sure they will be very proud” I taunted them. They quickly looked at each other, uncertain. Raising my right hand, it started glowing red. “I’m serious” I warned them before looking at the crowd. “If I was you lot, I would leave, now” I warned them, but without hesitation, they quickly scattered.

The medics finally joined us in the ring, assessing Diego. “He’s for sure got broken rings” The female spoke.

“Not shit Sherlock” I spat, before looking at Al, who slowly came to the ring. “Diego is done, he is no longer going to be your boy here” I informed him.

I looked at Diego, broken.

Both of us were.


	30. Number Thirty

 

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for anything regarding Diego and his injuries. From the dark purple bruises forming around his chest and rib area, Diego having trouble breathing. He had sure had his ribs broken, probably into pieces.

 

“Shit” I mumbled to myself. I was so concerned about Diego and what happened, I hadn’t phone the other dysfunctionas. Leaving the waiting room, I headed to the nearest pay phone, putting in some coins, dialling the number and listening for the phone to ring.

 

“The Hargreeves Academy, Pogo speaking” The sound of the chimp speaking through the phone, caught her out of her day dream.

 

“Pogo, it’s Lexi” I spoke through the phone.

 

“Ah, Miss Lexi, how can I help you?” he asked.

 

“Is…” I thought about who to contact. Klaus was probably too high, Five wasn’t probably in this century, Luther would just say Diego deserved it, Vanya would be in her own world, Allison was probably the best. “Is Allison there, by any chance?” I asked.

 

“Yes of course, I will get Miss Allison for you, give me a few moments” He spoke leaving the phone. Sighing to myself, I heard a chipper voice down the phone.

 

“Hey Lexi, what’s up?” Allison asked.

 

“Just providing a small message, Diego is in hospital” I told her.

 

“Wait, what? What happened?” She asked, sounding generally concerned.

 

“A fight that got out of control. The fighter looks like he broke Diego’s ribs”

 

“That can’t be legal” Allison added.

 

“Well…I think these fights, things like that can happen and nothing can be done. Once you’re in, you’re in” I sighed. “I’ve told Diego’s boss that he no longer works for him”

 

“What’s Diego going to do for a job?”

 

“I’ll figure it out, something that doesn’t involve a boxing ring” I added. “And, you don’t happen to have a lawyer on call, do you?” I asked biting my lip.

 

“Err…maybe my divorce lawyer, why, what did you do?” Allison asked bluntly.

 

“Why do you think I did anything?”

 

“Your tone. Plus, from the condition that Diego sounds like he is in, he doesn’t need the lawyer, spit it out, Lexi” she told me.

 

Sighing, I rubbed my face. “Let’s say I may have reacted badly against the fighter who hurt Diego” Hoping it was enough information.

 

“Lexi…what did you do?” she asked pressing for answers. I sighed, defeated.

 

“The guy broke Diego’s ribs, so I broke his knee cap, but does it count that I didn’t actually touch him?”

 

“What? Now I’m confused” Allison added.

 

“I used my powers Allison, so technically I didn’t actually touch his knee cap, just some glowing red psionics” I added.

 

“Did anybody see?” She asked.

 

“If I said the people who came to see the fight, so basically everyone…is that bad?”

 

“Jesus, Lexi” She sighed “There are witnesses, and if that guy has CCTV, then yeah, it could mean you need a lawyer for sure. But they would be hard to pin it on you”

 

“Why’s that? Though I should be celebrating that fact” I added.

 

“Because I doubt under assault, psionics are under that. What you can do is”

 

“Freaky? Weird? Yeah don’t I know that” I sighed “So, because assault by psionics might get me out, because it’s not listed anywhere, whatever this list is?”

 

“Yeah, I mean there’s assault by great bodily harm, weapons…err rape, and probably a lot more, but I highly doubt psionics is under that list”

 

I sighed in relief. I hope it was enough.

 

“Look, I gotta go, tell the others, if they care” she said hanging up the phone before turning around and jumping at the sight of the male doctor behind me. “Jesus!” I sighed, holding onto my heart, not literally.

 

“I’m sorry, I never meant to scare you…you came in with Diego, is that right?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I’m his girlfriend, is he okay?”

 

“He will be, he will need a lot of healing time” he explained “Broken ribs, a lot of them, one rib punctured his lung, but we have fixed everything. He just needs to heal, which means a lot of bed rest, he will be able to walk around, but only when he needs to such as a shower, bath or using the toilet” he explained “A home visit doctor will be assigned to Diego, to visit him every other day”

 

So, it could take weeks. And we were potentially supposed to be going to Vancouver to see the house, if we get in. “Can I see him?” I asked him.

 

“Of course, follow me” he smiled gently, walking on, I following him.

 

Entering the room, I saw a nurse attending to Diego as he woke up.

 

“Hey gorgeous” he spoke roughly. Heading over to him, I leaned over and kissed him softly.

 

“No more bloody boxing” I whispered.

 

“I know, something I agree on. I saw how scared you were at what happened. I never want to see you looking like that again” he told me. Sighing, I stroked his cheek.

 

“Well, I told your boss you are no longer working for him, he didn’t take that too well, but he wasn’t going to fight with me, especially after what I did” I mumbled.

 

“Yeah, I saw that” he sighed.

 

“Don’t worry I’ve talked with Allison” I assured him. “Assault my psionics isn’t exactly on the list”

 

“List?” Diego asked furrowing his eyebrows confused.

 

“Assault by deadly weapon, assault by great bodily harm, assault by psionics isn’t exactly on that list”

 

“I see” he said.

 

“Don’t worry about it, you just need to heal” I explained.

 

“How long is that gonna take?” he asked.

 

“Could take weeks” I shrugged.

 

“Shit…the house”

 

“I’ll figure something out” I shrugged at him.

 

“If they phone, go”

 

I frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“If they phone to say they would like you to see the house, then go. It could be our only choice. I trust you baby, go with Allison, or even Vanya” he shrugged. “That house is our potential future, I’ll be okay, believe it or not, I think Klaus could help look after me” he chuckled.

 

“Only if you’re sure” I added.

 

“Yes, baby, I’m sure” he smiled, before his smile faltered. Turning my head seeing what had dampened Diego’s smile.

 

Allison, Al, and some police officers.

 

“Fuck” I mumbled. I looked at Allison first. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Support” she added “In case you needed anything as well” she added.

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked Al, raising my eyebrow.

 

“I guess you could say guilt” he admitted “I wanted to see how my boy was”

 

“He’s no longer your boy” I mumbled, before looking at the officers.

 

“Lexi Hargreeves- “

 

“That’s not my name” I pointed out.

 

“You’re from the Umbrella Academy, aren’t you?” One of the officers asked.

 

“Yes, but I changed my name” I told them.

 

“First name will be enough. Lexi, you are under arrest for assault on…the Crusher” The police walked over to me, handcuffing me. I turned to look at Allison.

 

“Might need your lawyer in the end, and look after him until I am out…and Diego…tell her about Vancouver, at this rate, neither of us are going” I explained to him, Allison of course had a confused look on her face. “And you” I looked at Al “Leave” I told him, before feeling myself being pulled from the room.

 


End file.
